


We Were Never Meant To Be.

by InLoveWithHosie01



Series: We Were Never Meant To Be [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Multi, Twice is gay, michaeng, no surprise, saida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: Dahyun Kim , a musical prodigy and outstanding genius, is the youngest and heiress to her father's legacy.When she transfers schools, she meets Sana Minatozaki, the flirt of the school, who makes her question everything she was told and everything her parents made her believe she wanted.





	1. A New Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will include the following: strong language, abuse, underage drinking, strong sex, self harm, and depression.

Sana P. O. V

I woke up at 6:00am to the sound of my phone ringing, with my eyes still closed, I reached for my phone.

"What?" I answered groggily, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine." Minari Myoui, my best friend, replied.

"Can you please tell me why you're calling me at 6am when school doesn't start until 9?" I yawned, not really understanding why she was calling.

"I know." Mina answered. "I was just calling to remind you of a few things that are happening today."

My eyes shot open, my stomach turned. "Please don't tell me we have a test."

"No, we don't." Mina chuckled. "I'm calling to remind you to pick up Chaeyoung and arrive early to school so we can meet Jimin's girlfriend."

"I completely forgot about that."I replied, which was true.

You see, Jimin has been dating this mysterious girl for four years and we never met her, well Chaeyoung did. He told us that she's always studying abroad, too busy to meet us as she was also working for her father who is supposedly an asshole. But, around three weeks ago, Jimin skyped everyone, telling us excitedly that his girlfriend was transferring to Waterford's Academy for Exceptional Teenagers and warned us to be nice to her. 

"Sana?" Mina called my name from the phone near my ear. "Are you okay?"

"What if we don't like her, Mina?" I wondered. "Do we tell Jimin?"

"I guess." Mina's phone beeped. "Listen, I have to go, Chae is calling me."

"Go answer your girlfriend." I felt a smirk grow on my lips. "Make sure to be safe."

"Sana!" Mina gasped before I hung up.

I decided to get ready so I wouldn't be late. I took a shower, did my makeup, straightened my hair and put on my uniform. An hour later, I was ready.

A knock sounded at my door and a familiar voice called my name.

"Come in!" I told Rosie, my maid.

Rosie entered, carrying a silver tray that held my breakfast. "Good morning, Miss Sana."

"Good morning, Rosie." I smiled, looking at my breakfast hungrily.

Rosie bowed as she stepped away from the tray. "You'll have to leave soon, Miss Sana. Traffic is supposedly bad today."

"Thank you, Rosie." I looked up at her, and asked her excitedly. "Are my parents home yet?"

"Not yet, Miss Sana." Rosie smiled sadly. "They should be here by the time you arrive home."

"Okay." I felt my face fall before smiling weakly. "Thank you. You're excused."

At 7:30am, I drove into Mina's Family Estate, and pumped my car horn twice, like I always do. A few seconds after, Mina appeared looking like a real angel.  
I smiled at her dreamily as she got into my car.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mina asked slowly before quickly looking at the review mirror. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You know if you weren't my best friend, I would've wanted to date you." I told her, confidentially looking at her up and down.

"Sana!" Mina blushed as she began to hit my arm.

"Ow!" I complained, holding my arm where she punched. "I'm complementing you, you angry penguin."

"We both know that you, my dearest friend, don't do relationships." Mina fanned her face. "Now, start driving, we need to pick up Chae."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

The drive to Chaeyoung's took twenty minutes, which was way longer than I expected. Chaeyoung was the second youngest in our group of friends, and even though I was Minari's childhood friend, she favoured the cub. 

"Can you text the cub to get her ass out here?" I asked Mina, looking at my watch. 

"There's no need." Mina told me as one of the doors opened and closed. 

"Allergies?" I politely asked when I noticed Chaeyoung's glasses and began to drive. 

"Kind of." Chaeyoung answered. "I'm also wearing them for Dahyun, she finds it adorable when I wear them." 

"Who's Dahyun?" Mina asked, her tone harsh. 

Chaeyoung blinked, stunned by Mina's tone before slowly answering. "Jimin's girlfriend?" 

"What she like?" I asked, curious about who Jimin spent most of his time with. 

"Dahyun?" Chaeyoung looked out the window. "She's a very... cold person, if I'm being honest. She has to warm up to you, it's kind of her parents fault though." 

"How?" Mina asked, her eyes trying to meet Chaeyoung's. 

Chaeyoung looked sad for a brief moment before meeting Mina's eyes in the review mirror. "That's the way her parents treat her. She is more like a piece of property than their child." She clenched her fist. "Makes me so angry just thinking about how they treat her." 

I felt my heart tighten at the thought of the way she's treated. Although my parents are constantly working, they treat me as if I'm their only focus when they're around. 

"What is she like?" Mina softly asked. 

"She's Sana's type."

I could tell Chae was smirking without looking at her. 

"How is she my type when I don't even have a type?" I retorted, pulling into our school parking lot. "I'm pretty much attracted to everyone." 

Chaeyoung made eye-contact with me. "Just wait and see." 

Once I parked the car in my usual spot, we made our way to our group of friends who stood under one of the gazebos. When I sat down, I began to notice that security was increased and that there was also a Welcome banner which Mrs Williams, the Head Mistress was struggling to straighten. 

"Why does Mrs Williams look like she's about to die with stress?" Mina asked, her voice soft as always. 

"The new student." Jihyo answered, looking up from the textbook that she had been reading. "Apparently their dad is a huge sponsor of the school." 

Tzuyu nodded at me as she wrapped her arms around Jihyo's neck. "Apparently the Superintendent is also on his way to welcome them."

"Girls!" Mrs Williams smiled at us, looking relieved. 

"Can we help you, Mrs Williams?" Mina asked politely, ignoring the annoyed expression that appeared on my face. 

"That would be great, Minari." Mrs Williams nodded. "You all know that there's a new student arriving today. I would like it for you girls to welcome her, show her the ropes. Teach her the rules."

"Like being her older sisters?" Chaeyoung asked excitedly.

Mrs Williams nodded distractedly, looking at the car that pulled up. "Yes, like that. Now, excuse me." She then trotted off, making her way fastly towards the car. 

"What did we miss?" Nayeon asked, frowning in the direction that Mrs Williams stood. 

Nayeon had her arm around Jeongyeon's neck, an iced coffee in her hand whilst Momo ate a blueberry muffin. 

"Mrs Williams is having a frea-" I was rudely interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Nayeon's phone to be exact. Her ringtone began to sing the Barney's theme song, earning her a questionable look with us and passerbys. 

"What?" She snapped. "It means my family is calling." Nayeon answered. "Where are you, Ji?" Nayeon nodded before hanging up. "They should be arri-oop, there they are." 

I looked where she was pointing and saw a black SUV pull up, its windows tinted. 

I stood up smiled, ignoring the anxious feeling in my stomach. "Let's go meet our new friend."

Ths first person to step out of the was the chauffer, he wore a black suit and wore black sunglasses even though it wasn't sunny. He closed his door before opening one. 

Have you ever seen those cringey romantic movies when the guy first sees the girl and it seems like everything is in slow motion? That the they are so...attracted to her that everything else goes dark and she is the only source of light? That's how I felt.  
Her skin was so pale that it reminded me of freshly fallen snow, I couldn't help but smile when I imagined how her skin would look after I marked it. Her lips so plumped that it reminded me of newly bloomed blossoms, I bit my lip as I imagined how soft they would feel against my own, how they would taste. And her eyes...her eyes were dark brown, they reminded me of coffee and hot chocolate. Damn, now I know why Chaeyoung said she was my type. 

I was pulled away from my perverted thoughts when I felt an elbow connecting with my ribs.

"Jimin!" Nayeon beamed as she ran towards him, jumping to hug him. "How was London?"

"It was amazing." Jimin smiled at us, his eyes on his girlfriend as she spoke to Mrs Williams.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at her, there was just something about her that pulled me towards her. Her aurora was something indescribable but innocent. I bit my lip as I tore my eyes away from the pale beauty, silently scolding myself before ruffling Jimin's hair. "Nice to have you back, Squirt."

"Nice to be back, Squirrel." 

As he was about to hug me, a soft voice called his name. 

"Dahyun-ya!" He smiled towards her, beckoning her to come to him the way a owner would call their pet. "Meet my friends." 

Dahyun approached us slowly, even then I could tell she was studying us, calculating things inside that pretty head of hers.  
When she got to us, Chaeyoung immediately embraced her in a tight warm hug. 

"It's nice to see you again, Dubu." Chaeyoung told her, backing out of the hug and held her cheeks, squishing them. 

"Hello to you too, cubby. Cute glasses." Dahyun chuckled before turning to Jimin, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

And that's when I noticed something, Dahyun's face went from warm and open to cold and almost fearful, but, as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. 

Jimin whispered something in her ear that made her look to the ground, blinking furiously before looking up at us with a smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed towards us before sticking out her hand. "I'm Kim Dahyun. Jimin has told me so much about you all."

"How much has he told you?" Jeongyeon asked, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Dahyun gave her a warm smile. "Enough to know that you are all nice people. Trustworthy people." She laughed slightly. "And enough for me to be able to tell who's who."


	2. I Would Love To Get To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAHYUN'S POV

When I opened my eyes this morning, I knew the day was going to be tiring. Starting a new school always is. I didn't, however, expect it the day to be welcoming.  
When I got out of my car and met Jimin's friends, I felt a little bit at ease, mostly because I already knew Chaeyoung. After the hasty introductions, I expected Jimin to leave me alone and go hang with his friends for a few minutes to give me time to take in the building in front of me. Sadly, that didn't happen.  
After he hugged his cousin, Nayeon, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side. 

"We'll be eating with them at break and lunch from now on so be nice." He whispered in my ear, his grip strong on my arm and his tone resembling my father's. 

"Okay." I answered, my voice small as I detached his grip from my arm. 

He tightened his hold. "Why are you in such a rush, Dahyun?" 

"I'm not." I answered quickly, looking into his deep eyes."You're going to wrinkle my uniform, Jimin, and I don't want to leave a bad impression to my teachers and peers."

We spoke in hush tones like always, not wanting to draw attention from anyone who was walking by. 

Jimin quickly let go, apologising before asking. "What lesson do you have first?" 

"Music." 

Jimin's face lit up just like it always did when we talked about music. "Who's your teacher?" 

"Mr Taylor." I answered, glancing back at his group of friends who were huddled together, very obviously talking about me. 

"You're not in my class."Jimin frowned, pouting out. 

I let out a giggle and stood on my tip toes in order to place a gentle peck on his lips. "I'm in your PE class, silly. Not to mention, we have study hall together."

"I guess your right." He smiled the kind of smile that made his eyes sparkle and leant down, pressing a soft sweet kiss on my lips. 

I kissed back, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his hands close around my waist.  
Footsteps approached us and someone cleared their throat, making us pull away. 

"Sorry to interrupt your... moment," Nayeon smirked at her cousin, making his cheeks heat up "but homeroom is about to start and you don't want to be late on your first day, Dahyunnie."

I frowned at the nickname I received and before I could say anything about it, Chaeyoung grabbed my hand. 

"What homeroom are you in?" Chaeyoung asked, her smile wide. 

"12B." I answered. 

Chaeyoung's smile got impossibly wider. "You're in the same class as me and Tzuyu!" 

As Chaeyoung began to pull me away from Jimin, I gave him an apologetic smile. 

HOMEROOM:

I sat in the middle of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, engaged in a debate on who is the best Marvel superhero. 

"Are you really this stupid?" Chaeyoung stared at Tzuyu and I in disbelief. "Doctor Strange is the coolest out of them all!" 

"I disagree." Tzuyu calmly replied, looking unimpressed. "He didn't know how to use the time stone correctly."

"Then who would you pick?" Chaeyoung asked. 

Tzuyu thought for a moment. "Scarlet Witch."

"You're kidding, right?" Chaeyoung gaped at her in disbelief. 

"She is a badass, Cub." I nodded my head, thinking about it. "She managed to destroy the mind stone and she managed to hold back Thanos at the same time."

"So, she's your favourite too?" Chaeyoung asked, her arms folded. 

"No." I laughed, leaning back in my chair and starting to get comfortable. "I have two favourites: Captain Marvel and Dark Pheonix."

Tzuyu let out a low whistle. "You brought out the big ones."

"Of course." I giggled. "I don't mess around when it comes to my superheros."

"What are you guys talking about?" A guy with blue hair asked, sitting down in front of us. 

"Who's our favourite superheros in the world of Marvel." Tzuyu answered, looking down at her phone. 

"Nice." The guy smiled before asking. "Who's she?" 

"V, this is Kim Dahyun, she new." Chaeyoung said hurriedly, as if she wanted to get rid of him. "She's dating Jimin."

"Jimin Park?" V laughed. "My boy Jimin?" 

"Yeah, why?" I asked, frowning. There was something about this guy that made my skin crawl. 

"He had so many girls throwing themselves at him." V answered. "I always wondered why he stopped coming to guys night, guess I know now." V's eyes scanned me from head to toe, taking me in and making me feel extremely self conscious. "I can see why, you're a catch." 

"Thank you?" I frowned, unsure on how I should take his comment. 

V then got up and moved to a group of guys, high fiving them. 

"I hate that guy." Tzuyu muttered under her breath, standing up as the bell rang. 

I looked over at V once more before asking. "What's his deal?" 

"He thinks he's a hot shit because he's the school's star quarterback." Chaeyoung answered. "He's not good news so please, stay away from him and his goons."

"His goons?" I repeated, trying not to laugh. It sounded like I was in Scooby Doo or something like that. 

"Well, the ones you can stay away from." Tzuyu told me as we started to walk down the hallway, ignoring the curious glances that were being thrown at me. "You obviously can't stay away from one of them." 

"Why not?" I frowned, looking down at my binder, where my lesson table was kept. 

"He's your boyfriend, silly." Chaeyoung giggled, stopping in front of me. 

"Oh." I felt my cheeks redden before looking away, clearing my throat. "Where's music? With Mr Taylor? 

Chaeyoung stopped."Sana is in that class. Let's go find her."

"Let's go find who?" Sana asked, back hugging Chaeyoung.

"You." Chaeyoung smiled. "Dahyun is in your music class."

"Aren't you in the grade below?" Sana frowned.

I nodded. "Yeah, but my music level is high."

"What's your level?" Sana asked as she hooked her arm through mine and began to drag me towards a corridor.

"Level 8." I answered, trying my best to not pull away from her and to ignore the growing panic that was in my chest. 

Sana smiled at me, an impressed look in her eyes. "That's no cool. What instrument?"

"P-piano." I stuttered, not used to someone showing interest in what I love.

"I love the piano." Sana's eyes twinkled with something I couldn't decipher.

I glanced at my watch, and began to pick the skin that surrounded my fingernails anxiously. "Do you play?"

"Piano?" Sana shook her head. "No. I don't play instruments. I sing."

"Are you any good?" I asked before wincing at the sharpness in my tone. "I didn't mean it like that, I-I just meant-"

"Hey, it's okay." Sana stopped suddenly and faced me, placing her hands on my forearms and rubbed up and down to calm me. "I know you weren't trying to be mean."

"I'm sorry.." I said quietly, my eyes closed in order to stop my tears before they fell and to steady my quickening pulse. Even without looking, I could tell that Sana was looking at me worriedly, she kept repeating her movements as she noticed I was breathing irregularaly.

"Sit for a minute, okay?" Sana told me, pushing me gently towards a bench. "I'll be right back." 

Panic attacks were a regular thing for me. I remembered the first time I had one, how my dad looked at me with disappointment and told me that I should never panic because I was a Kim. And Kims never panic, nor do they mess up. 

I closed my eyes tighter and tried my best to calm down, struggling to breath properly as I did so.

"She's over here." I heard Sana tell someone. 

Someone sat behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I was immediately taken by the smell of jasmine and raspberry. 

"You're okay, Dahyun-chan." The girl whispered, speaking to me as if she already knew me and trusted me. "I know that starting a new school is scary but you have nothing to worry about." 

"W-what if i-I mess up?" I stammered, tears escaping and running down my cheeks. "I can't a-afford to do it."

"If you mess up then start again." The girl whispered, beginning to sway side to side. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Girls!" An authoritive voice squacked. "What are you doing out of class?"

"She took a panic attack, Mr Jahe." Sana explained quietly. "Mrs Williams told us to look after her. And Mr Taylor gave us permission to stay out until she feels better."

"I don't care if she got stabbed! " Mr Jahe snapped. "You're not allowed out unless you have a hall pass, Miss Minatozaki and Miss Myoui. You know this." I heard the sound of paper rustling. "Names."

"Minatozaki Sana."

"Myoui Minari."

I inhaled deeply, readying myself. "Kim Dahyun."

He wrote the names down and then froze, looking back up at me. "You're Mr Jung Jaehyun Kim's daughter?" He asked shakily.

"Yes." I got up shakily, slightly leaning on Mina as I do so. "I hope it wasn't a problem that we were out here, Mr?"

"Jahe. Mr Jahe."

"Mr Jahe." I smiled my best smile at him. "I hope it's not a big problem that we were out here. I wasn't feeling good so Miss Sana-ssi and Miss Minari-ssi were accompanying me." I then playfully rolled my eyes. "My father told them not to leave my side."

"T-that's very wise, Miss Dahyun-ssi Kim." Mr Jahe stammered, ripping the page out of his book and throwing it in the bin. "Please, take your time in feeling well. You have permission from me to stay out here as long as you want."

"Thank you, Mr Jahe." I bowed towards him. "I'm sure my father would love to hear how respectful and kind you were towards me."

"Always." He answered before he sped walked around the corridor corner, eagerly to get away for me. 

I turned to see Sana and Mina staring at me, eyes wide. 

"Let's go to class, yeah?" I walked past them, my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

PE was one of the lessons that I dreaded and found pointless. I understood it was to keep us in shape as we had it three times a week but that didn't stop me from exhaling heavily as I got my uniform out of my bag. 

"You okay, Dubu?" Chaeyoung asked, her worry evident on her face. 

I nodded as I kept my eyes in front of me, not wanting my voice to betray me. But, of course, Chaeyoung wasn't fooled. 

"Mina told me what happened earlier." Chaeyoung whispered. "Why didn't you call me?" 

"I don't want anyone to worry about me." I finally answered, my voice shaking. "Do me a favour?" 

"Anything." Chaeyoung answered immediately. 

I took a deep breath. "Tell Sana-ssi and Minari-ssi not to tell Jimin what happened. Please?" 

I could tell that Chaeyoung was about to object, to tell me that my boyfriend had the right to know but I flashed her my best puppy eyes. 

"Fine." Chaeyoung exhaled. "Get changed fast, though. I don't want Miss Gerhyi to kill us." 

I hopped into the closest stall and began to un-dress. The stall was small, a bit bigger than a toliet cubicle. It contained a body length mirror, a bench and two bottles of body spray.  
I stared at my reflection in disgust, my pale skin was marked darkly around my rib area. I sighed as I slipped on the white polo t-shirt and put on her black skinny leggings.  
When I exited the stall, I saw I was alone. Sighing, I made my way to the sports hall, speeding walking to get there before the bell. 

When I entered the hall, I felt everyone's eyes on me. The noise silenced. I kept my head up and started to make my way towards Jimin, who hadn't noticed me yet, only to have my path blocked by V and a few other people. 

"You're in our class?" V asked, bouncing on his toes. 

I nodded and tried to walk past him but he placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned in. 

"Jimin is playing you." He whispered before quickly walking away, shooting a look of hate towards Jimin, who noticed me. 

Jimin smiled "Come, Dahyun." as he pulled me towards the group I met earlier. 

Even though most of our PE kits were the same, Sana caught my eye and I didn't know why. Her long brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail and the white polo t-shirt she wore fit her perfectly. I quickly looked away, feeling a blush crawl up my cheeks. 

"Dahyunnie!" Sana beamed, pulling me into a close hug. "I won't tell." She whispered so softly. 

PE class was filled with blood and sweat. Literally. We were told to split into teams of four and play tennis. I was paired with V while Jimin was paired with Nayeon.  
We were tied until Jimin hit the ball too hard, sending it flying. V and I both jumped forward to hit it. V pulled his racket back with such force that it hit my nose before complety missing the ball.  
I immediately covered my face, clenching my eyes shut to stop the tears. 

"Oh my god!" V panicked, crouching beside me. "I'm so sorry." 

"V!" Jimin growled as he rushed over and tried to get me to remove my hands from my face. "Dahyun, look at me." When I didn't, he began to shout at V. 

Before you judge me on what happened next, know I'm terribly squeamish. Some of you are probably wondering "But, Dahyun, you're a girl? Don't you have to deal with blood every month?" And I do. I just don't look. 

I removed my hands and glanced at them. Seeing the blood upon my hands, I felt faint. 

I stood up, my legs shaking and my head began to spin. "Enough, Jimin!" I yelled, my voice unintentionally breaking. 

I was never one to raise my voice, especially to someone who I loved. I found it condescending. Disrespectful. But seeing the anger in Jimin's eyes convinced me, seeing the way his fists clenched convinced me. 

"Jimin, stop!" I took a few shaky steps forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

That's when he fucked up. When I fucked up. You see, when Jimin gets angry, he blanks out almost. It's like a complete different person takes over. I should've known not to go near him. 

He quickly turned around and pushed me to the ground, making me fall to the ground and hit my head. 

"Dahyun!" Chaeyoung cried out. 

The sound of footsteps came closer and yelling became a distant muffle. 

And that's when I saw it. When I felt it. Sana bent over me, her face creased with worry. Her arm slid under my legs as she began to carry me. My head rested on her chest as my eyes began to close, falling deeper into the rhythm of Sana's walking and the sound of her echoing heart beat. For the first time in my life, I felt safe. 

When I woke up, Sana was already staring at me. Her eyes glazed over when she realised I was awake. 

"Oh, thank God." She let out a sigh of relief before taking my hand in hers. 

With a raspy voice, I asked. "Where am I?" 

"The hospital." Sana answered quietly. "When I got to the school nurse, you were really pale. Paler than you are now, and you breaking into a sweat, so, we called an ambulance and had you brought here. Turns out, you were severely dehydrated." 

"Thank you, Sana-ssi." I bowed my head. "I'm grateful."

"Dont call me that, okay?" Sana chuckled. "We're friends. No need for formalities." 

I let out a small chuckle. "Thank you, Sana."

"It was my honour, Dahyun." Sana looked behind her. "I'm going to go and grab your mom, she's been waiting to see you." 

Sana walked to the door, paused, and then faced me. A smile appeared on her face. 

"What?" 

Her smile grew. "I would love to get to know you, Dahyun." 

"I would love to get to know you too."


	3. Yep, definitely bisexual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SANA'S POV.
> 
> SHE WEARS THE OUTFIT FROM FANCY M/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed.
> 
> The ending, I don't know how it got into that structure, you'll understand what I mean, but I tried to fix it but it obviously didn't work. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for giving this a shot.

When I got home, I was jittery with excitement. Two months went by without me seeing them. Two excruciating months of not seeing my mom and dad.

When I tumbled through my front door, Rosie greeted me. 

"They're in the study." She said simply, a small smile on her face.

I ran towards the hallway that led to the study, trying my best not to slip on the freshly polished marble floors. 

"Mom! Dad!" I smiled, opening the door quickly like a child opening their presents.

My mom opened her arms for me wide, her warm hazel eyes almost filled with tears. "Darling, I missed you."

"I missed you too." My voice was shaky as I buried my face on her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of Coco Chanel No. 5.

My mom chuckled, pulling me closer to her. "No need to get emotional, darling. We're home."

"I know." I backed out of the hug, my eyes teary. They never been away for so long. "It's just... I missed you guys. You didn't call."

My parents were CEO's of a huge technology company from Japan and South Korea, so recently they've been trying to expand more, to find the right business partners to make it happen.

"I'm sorry, honey." My dad sighed, looking at me before pulling me into a hug. "Next time, we'll keep in contact."

I immediately pulled back. I studied his face with such intensity that he had to look away. My stomach dropped and my face fell. "You guys are going again, aren't you?"

"It depends." My father answered, going back to his desk chair.

"On?"

"How well we can coax our guests tonight into a contract." My mother answered.

I frowned, confusion evident on my face. "What guests?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about. We're having potential partners over tonight for dinner. Their daughter and son are coming along." My father said, picking up his pen.

I asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Entertain them." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anything else?" I asked as I began to take my phone out of my pocket.

"Tell Andre and James to shine the piano." My mother told me, standing up and walking towards the window where a tea pot was placed. "Our young guest likes to play and her father promised wonderful entertainment."

"When are they visiting?" I looked at my phone. I have 5 missed calls from Mina.

"7:30 Sharp." My father told me. "So please, use this time to get ready and look presentable."

"I always look presentable." I pouted, earning a chuckle from my dad.

"The Kims are quite the religious partners, Sana." My dad stood up. "So, they would prefer modesty. No provocative dresses, shorts, skirts or whatever it was that you were buying when we were gone."

My jaw dropped. "I-I-" My dad always found out what I spent my allowance on. It was annoying. I cleared my throat. "I suppose I could wear something modest?"

"Go get ready." My mom smiled at me. "Then I would like to know how school has been going. And who you were...seeing a few weeks ago." 

A blush grew on my cheeks. "Mom!" I groaned, rolling my eyes as I exited the room. 

My parents didn't have a problem with the fact that I liked girls. They did, however, have a problem with me fooling around with everyone and leaving them "heart broken." A tad dramatic, right? Anyway, so when I have a... let's just call it a situation, I would call one of my many playgirls or playboys to help me out. I mean, I understand why my parents disagree with that. I do. But, at the same time, why not? I mean, my parents taught me to be an opportunist so I am, in my own way of course. 

After I told Andre and James to shine the piano, I sat on chair, in front of my closest and thought about the pale beauty whom is called Dahyun.  
I've aways been good at reading people, it helps to figure out who's into you and who hates you. But with Dahyun? That girl was so interesting. I mean, she is cold, there's no denying that but there's also a part of her, and I don't know how strong that part could be, that could pass as a perfect play thing. 

I sighed aloud before scrolling through one of my group chats which consisted of Mina, Chaeyoung, and Momo and pressed call. I put it on loud speaker as I was greeted my Chaeyoung. 

"How's Dahyun?" She immediately asked, her tone laced with worry. 

"She's fine, cub." I answered, opening my closest doors. "She was passed out for like a half hour before her mom came." 

Mina joined the call. "What's up?" She sounded breathless. 

"I need to wear a modest out fit but I don't know what." I complained, not used to having a strict dress code. 

"Why?" Chaeyoung asked before gasping. "You're not turning into a nun, are you Sana? 'Cause if you are, I hope you know that they won't be grateful to know about the many girls that you turned gay or either bisexual."

"Shut up, Chaeyoung." I rolled my eyes. "My parents are having guests over. Potential religious partners that can stop them from travelling constantly."

Momo joined, snorting. "Do you even have anything like that?" 

"Nice to hear from you, Momo." I snapped. "Eating jokbal, I presume?" 

"You're just jealous that I can eat meat." Momo laughed. 

"Why don't you wear that grey off shoulder jumper and black skinny jeans?" Chaeyoung suggested. 

I gasped in horror. "Chaeyoung, it's a formal dinner!" 

"So? That jumper costed you 900 won." Chaeyoung deadpanned. 

"I know!" Mina clicked her fingers. "Wear the outfit you wore to my dad's birthday. You know, the pink crop top, the matching skirt and your Chanel ear rings."

I hesitated. "The skirts a tad short, is it not?" 

"Compared to what you wore to V's birthday?" Momo snorted. "This outfit is way more modest. I got to go, behave." And like that, she was gone. 

I took a deep breath. One of my closest and trusted friends was a complete moron.

"So, what did you guys think of Dahyun?" Chaeyoung asked, her voice filled with wonder. "She's pretty amazing, yeah?" 

"If I didn't know any better, Son Chaeyoung, I would think you're crushing on Kim Dahyun." Mina answered, her voice snarky.

Chaeyoung gasped. "Myoui Minari! You know you have my heart."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your very high sexual tension that you don't do anything about but wouldn't you like to know my opinion on her?" My words had the effect I wanted, even though I couldn't see them, I know that I reduced both of them into blushing messes.

"So, do you like her?" Chaeyoung asked, clearing her throat rather loudly.

I bit my lower lip. "She's rather.... Special."

"Oh no." Mina groaned through the phone.

I frowned. "What?" 

"I know that tone, Minatozaki." Mina warned. "She has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is your friend, don't fuck it up by being you." 

"She does have a point, Sana." Chaeyoung agreed. "Besides, Dahyun is straight. Really straight."

No one ever said no to sleeping with me. Saying no to me was like saying the cast of Pretty Little Liars and The Vampire Diaries aren't hot, disgusting right?  
At that moment I thought 'Maybe all she needs is a little push.' A smirk grew on my face. 

"Sana?" Mina groaned. "Don't make me slap you by doing something you'll regret." 

"I won't." I lied. "Jimin is our friend, he deserves happiness. Dahyun is off-limits." Jimin wasn't my friend, in fact he was a complete nuisance. He only got accepted into the group because of Nayeon, that loveable yet annoying as fuck bunny. 

Chaeyoung yawned. "If you really need to bang someone, I suggest you hook up with Yeri. She's been trying to get your number for weeks now."

"Is it not weird I already slept with two of her friends?"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mina exploded.

'Shit.' I thought, 'I forgot to tell her.'

"I have to get ready, bye!" I hung up quickly and let out a a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. My shoulders relaxed. Mina was going to kill me.

As I got ready, including taking a shower and shaving again, I thought about the day. Dahyun had to be bisexual, at least. With her body and looks, boys and girls would want her, right? I bit my lip, maybe I should just distance myself from her. I mean, it'll be hard since we have Music, PE, English and Study Hall together, not to mention lunch and break.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Rosie call my name through the door. 

"Miss Sana, the guests are arriving in five minutes." Rosie told me. "Your parents want to see you."

I looked in the mirror as I finished putting on my lipstick. I smiled. Perfect. 

"You look lovely, darling." My mother cooed at me as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

My father rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing this is the thing that costed me £1,500?"

"It's pretty!" I defended my shopping skills. "And besides, what I spent wasn't for me and you'll just have to wait for your anniversary."

"That's very thoughtful of you." My dad smiled, putting his glass of whiskey to his lips.

"Very nice indeed." My mom agreed before joking, "So, what did you break or who to we have to pay to keep queit?" 

Our family fun was cut off by the dime of the doorbell that sounded around the house. We made our way to the door, straightening ourselves as Rosie opened the door and bowed. 

"Behave." My dad mouthed at me before going to greet them.

"Welcome to my home." My father smiled, holding out his hand for the other gentleman to shake.

"Thank you." The man took it. "Eun-ju, darling, come say hello."

That's when my eyes widened in recognition, and her eyes widened too. That was the woman who was waiting for Dahyun in the hospital. I felt like throwing up. Oh God.

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Minatozaki." Eun-ju smiled at me. "Nice to see you again."

I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut short when an angel walked in. Her hair tousled and pinned back. Her skin pale against her red dress. Dahyun.

"Nice to see you again, too." I squeaked, bowing my head to hide my embarrassement. I cleared my throat. 

Dahyun looked as shocked as me, her cheeks red as she looked me up and down. 

Yep, definitely bisexual. I smirked, feeling my confidence come back to me and I strode towards her.

"Why don't you guys go to the library to talk about grown up things while I entertain Dahyun?" I suggested, slipping my hand around her arm.

My mom had a question in her eye, one I didn't understand as she never got to ask until later.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, darling." My dad beamed at me. "Dahyun-ssi, we have a piano if you would like to play." 

"Thank you, sir. That would be wonderful." She bowed. "And please, call me Dahyun."

"Dahyun, text Myung-soo and tell him to arrive in the next five minutes or he's cut off permanently." Mr Kim ordered before turning to my dad. "Shall we then?"

When the adults left, I turned to Dahyun. "Want to come to my room?" I bit my lip, looking at her from head to toe.

"Sure." Dahyun shrugged, not paying attention. 

As she took out her phone, I led her up stairs, pulling her gently by her hand. When I reached my bedroom door, I sent her a small smile. 

"Your room is nice." She murmured, looking around the room, studying the canopy that hung over my bed to the fairy lights that lit up my room. 

"Would you like a drink?" I asked, making my way towards the mini fridge I had in my bedroom. 

"Water will be great." Dahyun cleared her throat as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

I took the water out of the fridge along with a can of diet coke. "I never got your number."

"Huh?"

"Your phone number." I repeated, handing her the bottle as I made her sit down. "How am I supposed to text you?" I slowly ran one of my hands down her arm. 

"H-here." Dahyun stuttered, handing me her phone after she unlocked it.

You can tell a lot about a person by their phone. What apps they have, their camera roll, their music library and, the most important, their history. But, I didn't get into anything since she was watching my every move. 

I punched in my number, saving myself as 'ShySana' with a smirking emoji. When I handed it back to her, I placed my other hand on top and smirked. "You better text me... For any reason."

Dahyun didn't make any movements. She froze, a blush growing on her cheeks like a fever, "I will," before looking to the ground. 

I leaned in closer and pushed her chin up slowly with my pointer finger, I said in a low voice. "I'm glad I met you, Dahyun."

"I'm glad I met you too." Her voice resembled mine, the only difference was that I could hear her nervousness in her voice. 

I was going to sit back, to have a conversation with her, but she did something that was one of my many weaknesses. She bit her bottom lip. 

I pushed her strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in slowly, giving her plenty of time to back out, but she didn't. Instead, she let out a shaky breath. 

"Sana," She whispered, her voice shaking. "we can't." 

"Yes, we can." 

Dahyun still didn't move. "I have a boyfriend." 

"I'm not going to tell him." 

We got closer. 

And closer. 

And closer. 

When our lips were millimeters away from touching, a knock sounded on my door and Dahyun quickly drew back, blinking as if she just awoke from some kind of trance. 

"Come in!" I answered, trying my best to keep the anger out of my voice.

Rose's head appeared. "Miss Sana, dinner is prepared."

"Thank you, Rosie. You can go now." The door closed and Dahyun stood up, not looking at me. 

"We should go." She told me quietly before exiting, her heels sounding like a whip on the marble floor.

Not long after, I followed her to the dinning room where I froze. A guy sat on one of the chairs laughing. His jaw chiselled and cheekbones sharp. I inhaled deeply. Who the fuck was this?

"Myung!" Dahyun cried out and ran to hug him.

He embraced her, lifting her up and spinning her around. "Dahyun! How are you, my little butterfly?"

"I missed you." Dahyun told him, looking at him with love in her deep brown eyes.

I didn't know why at the time but, I felt a stab of jealousy in my stomach. My eyes hardened and my jaw tightened.

"Myung-Soo!" Mr Kim called sternly, his eyes steel. "Sit your sister down and come talk business. You need to learn if I'm going to let you take over."

"Yes, sir." Myung-Soo nodded but made a face at Dahyun, making her let out a breathy giggle. My entire body relaxed, he's not a threat.

"Myung-Soo, meet my only daughter." My dad gestured towards me as if I was some kind of prize. "Sana Minatozaki."

"Nice to meet you, Myung-Soo." I bowed my head before taking my usual seat which was placed in front of Dahyun.

Myung-Soo say beside Dahyun and he studied me. "I look forward to getting to know you more, Sana." 

I took a sip of the wine that sat in front of me. "Is that so?"

"Well, I'll be working closely with you since you're interning with your parents company." Myung-Soo answered.

I choked on my drink, my eyes wide. What? "Of course, I just wasn't informed of any of this." I shot an angry look in my parents direction.

"Dahyun will be helping you both." Mr Kim added.

Now it was Dahyun's turn to choke on her drink, her eyes wide. "What?" 

"You heard me, Dahyun."

"With all do respect, Sir," Dahyun began, "but I just started a new school and I need to catch up. I then have my recitals and work."

"Dahyun." Mr Kim said sternly. "It's decided."

Dahyun opened her mouth but immediately closed it, seeing the indescribable look in her father's eyes. "It'll be my pleasure to show you the ropes, Sana."

Dinner was rather awkward and interesting. There was some kind of tension in the air but I couldn't tell where it was coming from or what it was. 

"Dahyun, may I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs Kim asked, excusing herself from the table and walking to the doors that led outside.

Dahyun let out a sigh that it seemed only I heard. She placed her napkin on the table. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner."

Myung-Soo shot me a look of comfort after I watched Dahyun go outside.

"So, Sana, what's your grades like?" Mr Kim asked, his dark, almost black eyes, staring into me.

I cleared my throat. "I'm a straight A student, Mr Kim."

He leaned on the table with his elbows, studying me more intensly now. "Any extra curriclars?"

"I play soccer, Mr Kim." I answered more confidentally. "I'm also in the perfomimg arts club."

"Interesting." Mr Kim nodded. "Dahyun's boyfriend has a cousin is also in that type of club."

"Im Nayeon?"

"That's her." Mr Kim nodded. "Do you know her?"

"She's one of my closest friends." I took a bite of my salad. "I know Jimin very well."

"Is that so?" Mr Kim's eyes glittered in a way that told me that I wasn't going to like the next question. 

I shrugged. "We have many of the same friends. Plus, people talk." 

"And do you think he's suitable to have as a husband?" 

I knew it. I fucking knew I wouldn't like the question, but, it was okay because Myung-Soo spat out his drink spraying his drink on me. 

"Father!" Myung-Soo protested. "You cannot be serious?"

The table was queit as I kept my eyes closed. 

I inhaled deeply. "Please, excuse me so I can get cleaned up."

I went upstairs to get cleaned and as I was reapplying some makeup, I froze. The conversation hitting me faster than I realised.

Dahyun was going to be engaged to Jimin. Dahyun was going to be engaged to Jimin. Dahyun was going to be engaged to Jimin. Dahyun was going to be engaged to Jimin. Those words kept going around and around in my head like I was in a carousel. I pulled on a t-shirt and jeans before slumping on my bed. Does Dahyun even know? 

After a knock sounded on my door and I told them to come in, Dahyun appeared. 

"What happened to you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she took in my new attire for tonight.

"Your brother sprayed me with wine." I pouted.

Dahyun let out a laugh that made my stomach swoon. "I would like to apologise on the Myung-Soo since I know he won't do it."

I gestured for her to sit down. "Why wouldn't he?"

"My brother is many things" Dahyun answered, "but, the main thing he is an ass hole. My advice to you is use it against him when you want him to do something. Then he'll feel bad."

I let out a laugh, she was really something else. "Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime." Dahyun looked at her hands. "I'm going to play now for your parents." She looked at me, her eyes watery as if she was crying. "Any tips?"

"My parents may look intimidating and act like it, but, their softies who love the piano." I gave her a supportive smile and squeezed her arm. "They'll love you, Miss Level 8 in Piano at 17 years old."

When Dahyun started to play, I was immediately in awe. Watching how the pale beauty weaved her fingers on the keys was mesmerising. Her eyes were closed as she played, a small smile on her face. When she finished and opened her eyes, I immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"That was amazing!" I gushed. "You definitely need to play for my birthday!" 

"When's your birthday?" Dahyun asked, still hugging me.

I answered. "29th of December."

"Sure, I would love to play."

That's when I should've saw the first sign. When the alarms should've went crazy. "Try to drink more water, yeah?" I giggled as I hugged her. "I don't want you to faint again." "You fainted and didn't tell me?" Mr Kim asked, his tone stern. Dahyun winced at his words, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before answering. "It was because there was an incident during PE, Sir. Blood." Mr Kim then held his daughter's arm. "It was a pleasure to meet you all properly. I'll have one of my assistants get in touch with you." Mr Kim then pulled Dahyun out of the house and opened the door to the car aggressively. His entire stance changed from being friendly to pure anger. He leaned and said something to her before slamming the door and getting in the other side. 'Sana,' I thought to myself stupidly, 'what the fuck have you done?'


	4. Loosen Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIRD PERSON POV.

It wasn't that Dahyun hated people, it's just that she hated their idiotic behaviour when they were drunk. They always made inappropriate comments and gestures, thinking that if they made her into an object, she'll sleep with them. Loud music bounced off the walls and made her body vibrate, giving her a slight headache.

'Why am I even here?' Dahyun thought bitterly to herself as she gulped down the rest of the drink Momo made her.  
Chaeyoung had abandoned her, Mina had disappeared, Momo was currently doing body shots and Nayeon was currently doing a blunt.

"You look pretty lonely here." A guy told her, his eyes soft. "Hate parties?"

"What gave it away?" Dahyun asked, lifting her cup to her mouth.

"Well, I want to tell you but I need your name first."

"I'm Dahyun." She stuck out her hand.

"Jackson.." He shook it. "Well, I can tell because you're sitting alone in a pretty isolated part of the house." Jackson smiled. "Besides, you've been frowning for the past twenty minutes."

"It's just not my scene." Dahyun told him. "I only know four people here. All who either disappeared or is doing something that's not me."

"What do you mean?"

Dahyun pointed at a now very drunken Momo who was dancing on top of a table and then to Nayeon who took a rather large puff of the blunt before coughing.

"You need to loosen up." Jackson laughed. "Have some fun and let your hair down."

Dahyun raised an eyebrow. "My hair is down."

"You know that's not what I mean, you sarcastic ass." Jackson laughed. "You need to get out of your head."

"What I need is to get air." Dahyun giggled.

"I'll tell you what, Dahyun." Jackson faced her fully. "I'll keep you company outside and you tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours. Then, if I help, promise you'll dance with me?"

"Deal."

They sat on the edge of the pool, their feet in the water. It was almost peaceful, the only noise coming from the party which was inside.

"Here, drink this." Jackson handed her a bottle of Corona.

Dahyun took a grateful sip before sighing. "Have you ever felt really... out of place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, no matter how hard you try to fit in, you just can't?" Dahyun explained. "Nothing you do seems to fix the problem."

"Have you ever thought that you shouldn't try?" Jackson asked.

Dahyun shook her head. "Me being myself isn't good enough, Jackson. Not to my father."

"Don't do it for your father then, do it for you."

"I wish my life was that simple." Dahyun let out a bitter laugh. "Since the day I was born, I've always had to be a certain way. My father controlling all aspects of my life, wanting me to become this huge success. To succeed in his legacy."

"You don't want that?"

"No! Of course not! Dahyun snorted, taking a sip before continuing. "I want to make my own legacy, to leave behind a story of my own when I die."

Jackson paused for a while, thinking before asking. "What would you want to do if not your dad's legacy?"

"Music." Dahyun answered immediately. "To compose it. To be able to bring people to tears without words. Without gestures."

"That's your dream?" Jackson studied her closely.

"Yeah."

"Then go for it, Dahyun!" Jackson nodded. "I mean, fuck your dad and what he thinks. This is your life. You should be able to make your own decisions, not him."

"It's not that easy, Jackson!" Dahyun protested, tightening the grip around the bottle neck. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"Why am I even telling you this?" Dahyun frowned.

Jackson shrugged. "'Cause nothing is more liberating than opening up to a stranger at a party whilst drunk." He paused. "Your dad isn't the only thing annoying you, is it?"

"I got into a fight with my boyfriend." Dahyun admitted, closing her eyes. "I can't get what he said out of my head. I can't believe that it's true but it makes sense if it is."

"What did he say?"

Dahyun couldn't say it. It felt as if she was stabbed in her heart just by thinking it, how would she feel if she said it?

"I-I can't say it." Tears clouded her eyes. "Sounds pathetic, doesn't it?"

"Not really." Jackson wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "It's hard now but eventually, when it gets better, you'll be able to say it."

"I don't want to." Dahyun let out a shaky breath. "If I say it, that means it's true. And I'm praying it isn't."

"Dahyun!" Nayeon let out a relived sigh. "There you are! Sana is looking for you."

Dahyun tensed as she pulled away. "Why?"

"Why does Sana do anything?" Nayeon rolled her eyes. "She needs attention. Your attention, specifically. I swear, that girl is ten times more needy when she's drunk."

Dahyun got up carefully, holding down her skirt as she stood. "Where is she?"

"My room." Nayeon answered. "Go all the way up stairs and it's the fourth door to the right."

As Dahyun made her way upstairs, she tried to calm her racing heart that pounded against her ribs. The thought of being alone with Sana made her heart flutter and warmth spread through her body.  
When Dahyun got to the door, she knocked once before entering slowly.

"Dahyunnie!" Sana beamed, sitting up on the bed with a huge smile on her face.

"You wanted to see me?" Dahyun wrung her hands together. This entire situation felt as if she was being summoned to the Headmistress' office.

"I didn't want to be alone." Sana patted the spot beside her. "Come. Sit."

Dahyun didn't know why she immediately obeyed. It was almost as if she was in a trance, completely succumbed to Sana.

Dahyun and Sana lay side by side, staring at the ceiling in complete silence. Each one oblivious to their racing hearts and unspoken desires.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Sana admitted, letting out an audible exhale. "You left quite the impression on my family. On me."

"I-" Dahyun couldn't finish her sentence. And how could she when she was laying beside a stunning girl whom she only met a few weeks ago. A girl who seemed to intrude nearly every thought.

"You know, I'm a little upset." Sana sat up, and turned to face Dahyun, her eyes dark.

"Upset about what?" Dahyun gulped, not being able to move.

Sana inhaled, taking in the sight of Dahyun laying beside her. "That I didn't get your kiss."

Dahyun closed her eyes, trying her best to control her emotions, which, in fact, were acting like a twelve years old boy who discovered how to get off.

"You look so pretty like that, you know." Sana gently sat on top of Dahyun, her hands easily finding Dahyun's.

"L-like what?" Dahyun opened her eyes, the butterflies in her stomach swooned, pleading to be let out.

"Like you are now." Sana's voice darkened, her eyes sparkelled as she leaned down to her ear. "Sprawled out underneath me."

Dahyun felt paralysed. No matter how much she tried to move, she just couldn't. "Sana."

Sana's lips brushed against Dahyun's, sending sparks down her spine.

"Tell me to stop." Sana whispered, her voice shaking.

"Sana, I-" Dahyun closed her eyes, excitement and anxiousness bubbling in her stomach.

"Tell me, Dahyun." Sana pleaded, her eyes glistening as she began to slide her hands under Dahyun's top.

" _You need to learn to loosen up." Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. "Take risks. You won't be able to live your life if you don't_."

Dahyun leaned up, capturing Sana's lips with her own. It wasn't deepened and neither backed out. It was pleasant. Undisturbed.

For Sana, she felt as if she was kissing a ghost, their lips so gentle as if they were afraid of hurting each other. But then she heard it, Dahyun letting out a moan when Sana bit her bottom lip.

Sana let out a sigh, retracting her hands from under Dahyun's top and sat back."I was really hoping that I would be the one to do that."

"To do what?" Dahyun asked quietly, looking at her hands.

"To be the one who made you breathless with the kiss." Sana cupped the younger ones cheeks and studied her. "Do you regret it?"

"No." Dahyun shook her head, her heart beating so loud that she was certain Sana could hear it. 

Sana paused, squinting her eyes as she was trying determine if Dahyun was lying. Slowly, Sana leaned in again, capturing the sweet lips that she's been imaging about since the incident in her bedroom.

Both were so absorbed with each others, so drunk on the taste of each others beverage that left its mark on their tongues that they didn't notice the door open.

The door slammed shut, making both of them jump away from each other and see a very angry penguin and a surprised cub.

"Sana!" Mina clenched her fists, her voice thundering. "I thought I told you that Dahyun was off limits?"

Dahyun stood up. "It was my fault, I kissed her."

"Well, technically, I kissed back." Sana began to giggle, her eyes glazed over.

"Sana, how much did you drink?" Mina asked worriedly, making her way to her as she struggled to stand up.

"I'm not sure." Sana began to laugh harder. "Dahyun had way more than me though."

"What did you have?" Chaeyoung finally spoke, her eyes creased with worry as she made her way to Dahyun.

"I'm not sure?" Dahyun blinked and that was true, she wasn't really drunk but she understood what Sana was trying to do. "I had about... five cups of the thing Nayeon made?"

"Five?" Mina gasped. "How are you still standing?"

"How are you not sick?" Chaeyoung looked impressed.

Dahyun shrugged, but then, it was as if the alcohol hit her at once. She covered her mouth and held her stomach, stumbling towards the bathroom before emptying her guts.

"This isn't over!" Mina pointed at Sana angrily. "Drunken kisses never end well, Sana. What would you have done if Nayeon walked in? That's her cousin's girlfriend!"

Sana didn't reply, instead, she bit her lip and walked to the hallway. A small smirk growing on her face.

Something was going to happen, she could feel it.


	5. Think About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIRD POV.  
> FEEDBACK WELCOMED

The Monday after the party was, in one word, tense. Sana felt as if she was in a slasher movie, on her toes at every moment whilst waiting for her next victim: Dahyun.

Before homeroom started, they all sat under a big tree, talking about their weekends (Sana kept quiet). They weren't all there though, Dahyun was missing.

"She's probably dealing with some business her dad wanted her to do." Jimin let out an annoyed sigh. "That girl better start doing the work. It's ridiculous."

"What work?" Nayeon frowned.

"Huh?" Jimin looked up, his eyes wide.

Chaeyoung tilted her head to the side. "What work does she need to do?"

"Dahyun is trying to ignore her responsibilities." Jimin shrugged as if it was nothing. "Her dad doesn't like that."

When break came around, Sana's heart jumped into her throat, momentarily suffocating her when she saw Dahyun. Not dark haired Dahyun, but a blonde Dahyun.

Why is she hotter?, Sana thought to herself bitterly as she made her way towards their bench with her friends in tow.

"I can't believe you dyed your hair without telling me!" Jimin huffed. "You're supposed to tell me these things before you do it!"

"Why?" Dahyun hissed, unaware of the group approaching. "I do not need your approval for every single thing that I do, Jimin, just like how you don't need mine." Dahyun grabbed her bag and began to walk away.

"What's getting into you, Dahyun?" Jimin followed, grabbing her wrist and making her face him. "You're acting differently around me. Is it because you're homesick for London, if so, so am I."

"How many times do I have to say this, you aren't from London! " Dahyun snapped, her voice raising. "You visited for a year, that doesn't make it your home, Jimin."

"Dahyun." Jimin lowered his voice, his tone dark and threatening. 

"Don't you dare threaten me, Jimin." Dahyun removed his hand from her wrist. "Like it or not, you do not get to order me around and tell me what to do, okay? My father already does that enough so don't think for a second that you can do the same just because I'm promised to you!" Dahyun stormed off, pushing past a small group that had gathered to watch, her head down and fists clenched.

Sana immediately followed, jogging in the direction Dahyun ran in.

"Sana, where are you going?" Jeongyeon yelled, a frown on her face.

Nayeon stared at Jimin, who turned and saw her, his face paling as he already seen the question burning in her eyes: 'What the fuck was supposed to happen between Dahyun and him?'

____________________________________________________  
As she approached an empty classroom, Sana could hear the sound of random notes being played aggressively.

"I guess you heard everything." Dahyun said, not turning around.

Sana closed the door. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Dahyun replayed a single note

. Sana felt her heart sinking, Dahyun was lying. "It's okay if you're not, you know... It's okay to be sad or hurt."

"I'm not sad." Dahyun turned to face Sana, blackbags under her eyes. "I'm tired and angry."

"About?"

"You won't get it." Dahyun whispered. "I'm having a hard time getting it so you won't get it."

Sana sat beside her, hugging tightly. Sana could feel Dahyun's racing heart. "Maybe I can help?"

"Sana..." That's all Dahyun said. Her tone indecipherable to Sana.

"I'm here if you want to talk, Dahyunnie." Sana ran her hand slowly through Dahyun's hair. "All you have to do is ask."

Dahyun hugged onto her tighter, burying her face in Sana's neck. "I know."

___________________________________________

"He's up to something!" Nayeon ranted, pacing the ground of the study hall. "I don't know what but I know he is."

"What makes you think that?" Jeongyeon was beyond confused, but, being the good girlfriend she is, she's trying to solve Nayeon's madness.

"Jimin and Dahyun make no sense." Nayeon turned to face her friends and girlfriend. "I can't be the only one who sees that Dahyun looks so...detached from him?"

"Maybe they're having a rough patch?" Momo tried, holding Jihyo's hand. "It's not uncommon for couples."

Chaeyoung and Mina shared a look.

"Maybe Jimin isn't Dahyun's type?" Chaeyoung suggested warily, not making eye-contact with anyone.

Nayeon's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Chaeyoung began to stutter, an obvious indication when she's lying. "I-I just meant that, maybe, Dahyun isn't into Jimin. Sexually."

Everyone stared at Chaeyoung, deciphering her words. 

"Chae, if you know something, tell Nayeon." Jihyo spoke up, her voice stern.

Mina could see the plead for help in her girlfriend's eyes so she jumped to her rescue. "It's not that Chaeng knows anything, she's just saying that four years in a relationship with Jimin could be leaving Dahyun exhausted. Maybe she's lost her need for him."

Nayeon stared at the couple, unconvinced. "You guys know something."

"False." Mina shook head. "I'm just an amazing observer, when am I ever wrong?"

"The penguin has a point." Tzuyu finally spoke, she found the entire situation boring. "She was right when she said Jeongyeon had a crush on Nayeon and vice versa."

Jihyo studied her two younger friends, she wasn't easily fooled. "Their fight sounded like something was wrong and not wrong with their sexual activities."

"Besides, Jimin had loads of practice with woman." Momo shrugged. "Dahyun probably loves that."

"Oh my God," Chaeyoung covered her ears. "I don't want to know if my best friend enjoys Jimin's sex." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, she's still a virgin."

Silence. 

"She's what?" Nayeon tilted her head to the side. "Jimin said he lost his virginity to her?"

"Dahyun is like a sacraficial virgin." Chaeyoung folded her arms. "She wouldn't give herself to Jimin. Dahyun always said that she wants to wait until she's married."

"That's their problem then." Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. "Jimin is sexually frustrated."

"There you guys are!" Lisa Manoban ran towards them, out of breath.

Momo asked. "What's up?"

"Jimin." Lisa let out an angry breath, glaring towards Nayeon who was frowning.

"What did he do?" Nayeon groaned, this boy is going to give her a heart attack.

Lisa folded her arms. "He slept with Jennie. He slept with her during the weekend and she's freaking out 'cause she found out he has a girlfriend."

"Why are you telling us?" Tzuyu looked up from her book.

"Apparently you're friends with his girlfriend." Lisa looked around. "I heard that Sana is really close with her too, so, I don't want Sana to fight Jennie."

Lisa left after they all promised to protect Jennie from the wrath of Sana and Dahyun, and they were quiet.

"Guess he isn't sexually frustrated." Nayeon had a bitter taste in her mouth. Her cousin was a cheater, the thing she despised most in life. How could he do this to Dahyun? Did Dahyun know? Is that why they were arguing?

"Dahyun is going to be devestated when she finds out!" Momo whined, already feeling attached to the newest addition to their group.

Chaeyoung let out a bitter laugh. "Or she'll be grateful."

"Very relieved." Mina agreed, her voice low as she kissed Chaeyoung's cheek, making her blush.

____________________________________________

After school, Dahyun and Sana sat under a tree, taking shelter from the pouring May rain.

"We never talked." Dahyun suddenly stated, keeping her eyes closed as she stuffs her hands into her hoodie's pockets.

Sana kept her eyes forward. "About?" 

"The kiss." Dahyun answered quietly. "What it means. Why it happened."

"We were drunk. You were hot." Sana shrugged, turning to face Dahyun. "I was hoping we would do it again, minus the alcohol." 

Dahyun stared. "I think I should tell Jimin." 

"What? Why?" Sana frowned. 

Dahyun played with the laces on her Adidas shoes. "I feel guilty. Besides, he's my boyfriend, he should know." 

"It's not like he tells you when he cheats." Sana immediately covered her mouth. 

Dahyun's head snapped up, her eyes steely. "He cheated on me?" 

"Cheats." Sana corrected quietly. 

"Wha- How do you even-I-" Dahyun struggled to put a sentence together, anger now shooting through her vains. "When?" 

"I found out in January so maybe a bit before that?" Sana answered queitly as she pulled Dahyun into a hug. 

"Five months?" Dahyun pushed her away. "You knew for five months, Sana! And you're only telling me now?" 

"I-" 

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Dahyun seethed. "My dad will fucking kill him, is he crazy?" Dahyun's body slumped, tears raced down her cheeks. "Is it my fault?" 

"No, baby." Sana immediately embraced Dahyun, hugging her tightly. "Jimin is a dick. He always has been. That's not your fault." 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Dahyun cried into Sana's neck. 

"I'm sorry." Sana whispered. "I really am." 

"What am I going to do?" 

"Break up with him." Sana answered, suppressing the smile that wanted to break out on her face. "He doesn't deserve you, Dubu. You know that he doesn't." 

"I can't." Dahyun sobbed harder, tightening the hug. "I can't."

"Why not?" Sana demanded. "He cheated on you, made a fool out of you. He deserves it!" 

"It's not that simple!" Dahyun pulled away so Sana cupped her face. 

Sana felt annoyance spreading through her body, why was she being complicated? "That's what usually happens in relationships, Dahyunnie. When one cheats, they break up and move on." 

"It's not that simple, Sana." Dahyun repeated, sitting back on her heels, looking up at the grey sky. 

"Then explain it to me, Dubu, because I think it's simple." Sana let out an exhale. " You guys break up, you stop feeling guilty and I can ask you out properly so I can treat you right." 

"Sana, I can't be with you regardless." Dahyun stated, making Sana feel like she's been slapped. 

"Huh?" 

"C'mon, Sana." Dahyun placed a soft hand on the older girl's cheek. "Does it really seem like my father would allow to be with a girl?" 

When Sana didn't answer, Dahyun gave her a small smile that radiated sadness. 

"My dad would kill me." Dahyun stated quietly, leaning her forehead on Sana's. "He picked everything for me and he always will until he dies." Dahyun let out an audible sigh. "I wish I was free to love you. I wish I could give myself to you but I can't, I'm promised to him." 

"Promised?" Sana asked, her heart racing. 

Dahyun studied Sana. "It means that when I graduate and turn 21, I have to marry Jimin, Sana. I'm promised to him just like how he's promised to me." 

"That sounds medieval." Sana wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Dahyun let out a weak laugh. "It's supposed to be a business marriage. An alliance for the future." Dahyun's eyes wandered into the distance as if seeing something she wished she had. "I wish I could marry someone I loved. To give myself to someone I loved." Dahyun's hand slacked as she leaned against the tree, wincing. "To be in love...."

"What's wrong?" Sana asked. 

Dahyun glanced over. "Huh?" 

"You winced." Sana told her. "Are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine, Sana." 

"I don't believe that." Sana shook her head. "Tell me." 

"For God sake, Sana!" Dahyun snapped, tears in her eyes. "I'm fine so leave it at that." 

"Now I definitely don't believe you." 

"I have to go." Dahyun sighed, grimacing as she stood to grab her backpack. 

Sana quickly stood and grabbed her wrist. "Let's keep seeing each other." 

"What?" 

"In secret. Be with me." Sana entwined their fingers. "Let me love you and show you how being loved really feels like." 

Dahyun studied her. "Sana, it's too risky."

"Love is worth the risk." Sana countered. "And don't you want to experience it before trapping yourself in a fucked up situation?"

"I was always trapped in it."

"And that's why you should take the risk. Be selfish and take the risk." Sana pleaded. 

Dahyun let out a loud shaky inhale. "I'm not a selfish person."

"The world needs the selfless and selfish to keep spinning, Dahyun." Sana looked around her to see if anyone was there and there wasn't. "I'm always the latter."

Sana kissed her lightly, not caring about the rain that was certainly going to make her sick. 

"You have my number if you want to change your mind." Sana whispered and began to walk away. 

Dahyun exhaled. "I don't want to use you." 

"I want you to." Sana faced her as she still walked away. "Think about it."


	6. You're unannounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEGINS WITH A FLASHBACK.

People are the way they are for a reason. Each thing in their life has crafted them into the thing that they are, has defined their motives, wants, needs and desires.

If you asked someone to describe Dahyun, they would answer "un-deserved." They would tell you that she was too pure for the world. Too kind, caring and sweet for a world that was filled with greed. And just like any other kind of light, darkness wanted to ruin it and so it did.

Dahyun was nine years old the first time she received a punishment from her father. A punishment that she didn't deserve but that didn't matter to her father, he wanted to set an example for his youngest child.

"You know why you're getting punished, don't you Dahyun?" Her father asked as Dahyun had her hands placed on the wall.

Dahyun shook her head, tears already in her eyes. "No, Sir."

"Jimin said that you hit him, did you?"

Dahyun nodded, tears already slithering down her cheeks. "Yes, Sir. We were playing pirates."

"Pirates?" Her father stood up, finishing the rest of his scotch.

Dahyun nodded, her eyes closed tightly.

The next thing Dahyun heard was the sound an belt buckling and nearing steps.

"I want you to count each strike, okay?"

Dahyun nodded, she was physically shaking now. "Yes, Sir."

Once he was ready, he tightened the belt around his hand before bringing it down onto her back, hard.

"One." Dahyun closed her eyes, tears ran down her cheeks.

He did it again, harsher.

Dahyun let out a scream. "T-two."

The punishments got rougher as time progressed, Dahyun stopped going against her father's wishes and became the "perfect daughter." She did everything he wished, and in return, he scarred her skin.

Dahyun blinked, looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked worn out. Her eyes had black rings under them, making her resemble a panda. She didn't realise she was crying.  
Dahyun took the small silver blade from her shaving kit and began to press it against the skin on her stomach, the one place no one would see. Blood began to spring. 

"Miss Kim?" Gerald knocked at the door. "A Miss Minatozaki is waiting for you in the drawing room."

"Shit!"Dahyun whispered as she dropped the razor. "Tell her I'll be right down!"

"Miss Kim, are you okay?" Gerald asked. "You sound like you've been crying."

"Can you please tell Miss Minatozaki that I'll be with her, Gerlad?" Dahyun began to get dressed, why was Sana here? "Don't make it seem like I'm keeping her waiting."

Dahyun took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection. "You got this." She told herself as she got into her red Tommy Hilfiger top and high waisted black jeans. 

When Dahyun entered the drawing room, she froze. Sana was so breathtakingly beautiful, even when she wasn't trying. She wore a simple white shirt and denim jeans but she looked like she left the pages of a magazine.

"Are you going to say hi or just stare at me the entire time?" Sana smirked, tilting her head.

Dahyun swallowed her nervousness. "You're unannounced."

"I wanted to surprise you." She replied, looking at the grand piano in the middle of the room. "Yours?"

"Yes." Dahyun nodded, taking a few steps forward. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea?"

"Tea would be great."

Dahyun unlocked her phone and texted Gerald to bring tea to the drawing room.

Dahyun inhaled. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Sana, but I have to ask...Why are you here?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sana frowned as she walked towards the younger girl.

"Yes, you do."

The girls silenced themselves when Gerald entered with a tray before leaving again.

"I wanted to see you." Sana sighed, sitting on the couch, pulling Dahyun down with her. "I wanted to hear your voice."

"You could've called me." Dahyun looked at her watch before pouring the tea.

Sana laughed. "I would much rather see your face, Dubu. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not really. My father isn't home until 8, my mother is at her book club and my brother is out."

Sana's eyes gleamed as Dahyun took a sip of tea. "So, we're alone."

"Yes, a part from the house staff." Dahyun confirmed, not hearing Sana's lowered tone.

Sana moved herself closer to Dahyun, entwinning their hands. Planting a light kiss on Dahyun's.

"I missed you." Sana whispered into Dahyun's ear, sending chills down the younger girl's spine.

Dahyun smiled. "I missed you too."

"You were avoiding me." Sana pouted. "Before we went on holiday for Easter. Why?"

"I feel guilty, Sana." Dahyun avoided looking at her.

Sana let out a loud sigh. "About using me or cheating on your not loyal boyfriend?"

"Both."

"Dahyun, I don't care what you want me to do for you, as long as we don't label it." Sana held Dahyun's hand. "As for Jimin, he's a dick with a huge ego. He'll survive."

Dahyun let out a breathy sigh of relief, making Sana chuckle.

"I have a request in order for you to make it up to me." Sana bit her lip.

Dahyun raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Can it be anything I want?"

Dahyun nodded. "Within reason, of course."

"It is." Sana got to her knees before pressing a gentle kiss on Dahyun's neck before whispering. "I want to see your room."

"M-my room?"

"Yes. Your room." Sana gently bit Dahyun's earlobe.

Dahyun swallowed loudly as she stood up, taking Sana's hand. As she led the older girl up the spiral staircase to the door of the room.

Dahyun hesitated. "It's, uh, kind of messy at the moment. I swear, I usually have it neater."

"Open the door, Dahyunnie."

And so Dahyun did, revealing white walls and dark floors. Her bed was pushed to the far right of the room, making room for several bookshelves, a keyboard, a desk and also a fire place. On her bed, books sprawled over half it. On the walls, several records were placed.  
Instruments were everywhere. 

"I thought your room was messy?" Sana frowned, her confusion clear.

"It is." Dahyun pointed at her bed then to the corner where an amplifier was out.

"Dahyun, your room is clean."

"Why do you want to be here anyway? My room isn't that great." Dahyun asked, picking up a remote to turn on the A/C.

Sana didn't answer. She wanted Dahyun to get the hint, to unlock the dirty side of herself. Besides, it was one of the reasons she was here: she needed a release. 

Dahyun looked up. "Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me?" Dahyun frowned, closing her bathroom door.

"I did." Sana smiled as she walked towards Dahyun before pinning her to the door. "I thought I should use actions instead of words."

The first time their lips met, it was soft and sweet but it progressed into something more. It turned into a mess, their tongues entwinning as they each explored the other's mouth. Sana broke away, kissing Dahyun's jaw and working her way down but was stopped by Dahyun's high necked top.

"Can I take it off?" Sana whispered, pulling the zipper down slowly.

Dahyun was too distracted to say no, she never felt this aroused when she kissed Jimin. 

Sana removed Dahyun top, biting her lip as she gently pushed the girl towards and then pulled her on top, reconnecting their lips harshly.

Dahyun then backed out of the kiss, sitting back on her heels slowly, her lips sparkling because of their kiss.  
With a quiet voice, she asked "Can I take it off?"

Sana nodded immediately, sitting up for Dahyun. "Please do."

Dahyun unbuttoned the shirt slowly, kissing each piece of skin that was revealed. When Sana's collarbone was exposed, she paused. Dahyun studied Sana's face as she slowly traced the outline of her jaw to her collarbone with her pointer finger. 

Sana shuddered. "Please, Dahyun. Just take the top off already. I need you."

Dahyun looked up, eyes wide as she gulped queitly. But, nonetheless, she obeyed and removed Sana's shirt fully and began kissing her neck and collarbone. 

Sana moaned, tilting her head to make more room. Her eyes fluttered closed when Dahyun began to suck on her pulse point. Ever since Jimin told her how mind-blowing Dahyun was in bed, she'd been itching to experience it, now she finally will.

Sana's hands began to roam Dahyun's body as they began to grind against each other. When her hands reached Dahyun's shoulders, she pushed down the bra straps and proceeded to feel Dahyun's soft skin on her back. That when Sana felt it and her stomach clenched. Scars. As she roamed her hands around Dahyun's back, she felt more.

Sana opened her eyes and pulled Dahyun up to her, kissing her forcefully as if she was trying to forget what she felt. 

"I never done this before." Dahyun suddenly whispered against her lips as she pulled away. Dahyun was dishevelled but still managed to look hot for Sana.

Sana frowned, confused and annoyed. "What?"

"This would be my first time doing anything like this." Dahyun was embarrassed, she refused to meet Sana's eyes. "I never done anything sexual before."

Sana sat up straight, her stomach clenched with nervousness and excitement. "You never had sex with Jimin?"

"No, we promised to wait." Dahyun looked confused. "Why?"

"Dahyun... Jimin said that you were each others first." 

"First kiss and first relationship." Dahyun nodded.

"Not that first." Sana shook her head.

Dahyun was expressionless. "I know what you meant Sana, I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't say you were." Sana defended. "I'm only telling you what I was told."

Dahyun closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Who else did he tell?"

"The group and his fuckboys." Sana grimaced, why the fuck is it always her who has to break this kind of news? All she wanted was some sexy time.

Dahyun paled and stood up, turning around to compose herself. "So, basically, the entire school knows?"

"Yeah."

Sana studied the harsh red marks on Dahyun's back which was accompanied by a dark bruise. Is this why she was wincing that day under the tree?  
Sana felt sick. Those were beat marks, she only knew this because of an abuse documentary she was forced to watch last year. Who the fuck did this?

"Dahyun?"

Dahyun was reaching for her top, her voice queit.  
"Yeah?"

Sana hesitated. "Can you play a song for me on one of your guitars?" 

"If that's what you want." Dahyun zipped up her top before helping Sana put on her shirt. 

Sana fake pouted. "I can button it myself." 

"I know." Dahyun's voice was still queit. "But, I like helping people." 

When Sana left Dahyun's home later that night, she felt angry and scared. Did Jimin do that to her? Is that why they always argue? Sana felt a surge of protectiveness flow through her body, making her tense. She's going to protect Dahyun, that's a promise.


	7. An Amazing Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the groups (TWICE, BTS) are the names of their friendship groups. If that makes sense.
> 
> WARNING: SELF HARM .  
>  SEXY TIME (SMUT)
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> -nan dangsingwa salang-e ppajin geos Gat-a = I think I'm in love with you.  
> -hananim= god.
> 
> FEEDBACK WELCOMED.

After a holiday, school expects you to return relaxed and ready to learn. The first week back is expected to ease you back in gently so you don't be too tensed. Unfortunately, the first week back at school, after their Easter Holiday, started with tension that slowly revealed itself. 

The group lingered in the hallway, chatting about their holiday, TWICE and BTS shared stories and pictures.

Dahyun stood With Chaeyoung, Nayeon and V, Jimin's arm around her waist.

"I flew to New York." Chaeyoung told them "My dad wanted me to check on one of his law firms, it was impressive."

Dahyun nodded. "New York is beautiful. I was there when I was fourteen."

"How long were you there for?" Nayeon asked.

"Three months." Dahyun answered, tensing when she felt Jimin's hand lower.

"That's so interesting." V gushed, leaning on the lockers behind him. "Why were you there?"

"My dad bought some company there so they were celebrating." Dahyun shot a warning look at Jimin when he softly squeezed. "I was then sent to boarding school." 

As the conversation continued, Dahyun felt her anger build towards Jimin as his hands wandered, squeezing here and there. When he slipped his hands under her shirt, she snapped. 

"Jimin, stop." She hissed harshly, stepping away from him.

"Babe, I was just playing." He pouted, making grabby hands towards her. "We haven't had alone time in ages."

"You could've called her." Nayeon rolled her eyes before pulling Dahyun into a back hug. "Now, she's mine." 

"Your girlfriend will be jealous." Jimin crossed his arms, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh please, Jeongyeon is okay with this." Nayeon leaned her chin on Dahyun's shoulder. "You're the one who's jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too!" Nayeon laughed before her voice lowered significantly, her voice laced with venom. "Look at you, all angry that your Dahyunnie is in someone else's arms. Imagine how she would feel if you were doing the same thing, only not in the way I'm doing it."

Dahyun tensed and she could see Jimin pale. 

"Dahyun has my heart and soul." Jimin told them, his voice shaking.

"I don't think I believe you, Jimin." Nayeon condescdended, releasing Dahyun so the younger could stand beside Chaeyoung who looked alarmed.

"What you think doesn't matter." Jimin spat.

"Oh, I know." Nayeon nodded. "You made the undeniably clear when we spoke last week. All you care about is what Dahyun thinks, or, more specifically, her dad."

"Nayeon." Jimin warned.

"C'mon, Ji!" Nayeon laughed harshly. "Be a man. Tell the truth for once in your fucking life!"

"Nayeon, don't." Chaeyoung placed a hand on Nayeon's shoulder, shooting Dahyun a protective look.

Nayeon ignored her. "C'mon, you told me that she would never be mad at you. That you would be able to sleep with her to keep her queit."

"Jimin?" Dahyun looked like a lost puppy, her voice soft but loud enough for him to hear it.

Their friends seemed to realise the change of atmosphere and look towards them. Mina's eyes widened, Jeongyeon cursed, Jihyo grasped Tzuyu's hands whilst Sana approached them carefully. 

"Babe, don't listen to Nayeon, she's just attention seeking like always. It doesn't matter" Jimin gave her a smile. "C'mon, lets get food."

Dahyun didn't move. "Except that it obviously does." 

"Dahyun, lets go." Jimin repeated so harshly that Dahyun obviously flinched.

Sana leaned against the lockers. "Be a man and tell her, Jimin."

"Fuck up, Sana!" Jimin snapped before grabbing Dahyun's hand roughly and pulling towards him. "We're going Dahyun." 

Dahyun winced. "Jimin, stop."

His grip tightened, he whispered into her ear. "Fuck up and walk!"

Dahyun took several steps before stopping suddenly. "Tell me." 

"Fuck up and walk, Dahyun!" Jimin punched the locker right beside Dahyun, making her immediately tear up. It was as if someone dropped a flash grenade, stunning everyone. 

"Chill it, Jimin." Jungkook frowned.

"Yeah, man." V nodded. "Don't be a dick."

Dahyun clenched her fists. It was now or never. "Do it, Jimin."

Jimin mirrored Dahyun, he exhaled slowly. "Dahyun."

"I mean, if we were alone, you would do it with no hesitation. You wouldn't care." Dahyun encouraged. "So, do it. I would much rather it happen now than later. Do it now, in front of them." 

"Dahyun, what are you talking about?" Momo frowned, they were all confused, not understanding what was going on.

"I won't." Jimin gritted his teeth.

"Wow. I never took you as a fucking coward." Dahyun then inhaled. "But, then again, I never took you as a fucking cheater either, and yet, you did that." 

"Dahyun!" Jimin eyes widened. "I never!"

"And you're a liar?" Dahyun let out a sob. "I really got a keeper, didn't I?" 

"Fuck." Jimin let out an exhale. "Okay, fine. I did cheat, are you happy?"

Dahyun rubbed her eyes, trying to stop her tears. "I fucking hate you, you know that?"

"I know, baby." Jimin gently pulled her into his chest, letting her sob harder.

"Why isn't she dumping him?" Mina whispered, only loud enough for the people near her to hear.

"She can't." Sana answered queitly, watching as Jimin pressed his lips against Dahyun's. "She's engaged to him."  
______________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________  
"You're a lucky guy." Sana immediately told Jimin when he exited the boys locker room. "Having Dahyun forgive you so quickly, she's so different from the rest of your playthings."

"Huh?"

"Dahyun." Sana didn't look up from her nails. "Jennie, Yeri, Victoria, Tiffany, and Irene." 

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." Jimin frowned, he hated Sana and her mind games.

Sana looked up. "She's the only one you haven't slept with, why is that?"

"I did sleep with her." Jimin smirked. "And she's amazing."

Sana let out a laugh. "That's not what she told me. In fact, she seemed very... annoyed when she found out."

"W-when did she find out?" Jimin paled, he pushed back his hair. 

Sana shrugged. "Over Easter." She took a few steps forward before biting her lower lip. "She's so hot. I mean, when I'm around her, I just wanna mark her skin." 

"She's my girlfriend, Sana." Jimin snorted. "You won't touch her."

"Who said I haven't already?" Sana smirked, she enjoyed this. "You see Jimin, I like her. I really like her but, I can't take her since she's with you. You see my problem?"

"You don't do relationships!" Jimin replied, he was trying his best not to keep himself under control. 

Sana nodded, smiling. "Who said I wanted a relationship?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Sana." Jimin folded his arms. What the fuck is this girl up to?

"You once made fun of my game. You told me that I never could get any girl that you had or have and until now, that was true." Sana laughed. "Every girl on your list, screamed my name. Now, I have one more."

"What about Jennie?" Jimin blurted.

'Of course this was about our fucking lists.' Jimin thought.

"Already done." Sana shrugged. "I did her during the assembly this morning."

"And now what?" Jimin frowned. "You want Dahyun?"

"You don't fucking deserve her, Jimin. You know that. She's way too good for you." Sana replied. "I might not do relationships, but I can see her as long term"

"I'll tell you what, Sana." Jimin decided to have fun with her. "When I'm done with her, you can have her."

"You'll cancel your engagement to her?"

"I'm supposed to propose to her in October next year during a masquerade. If I get her in my bed before that then you get her." Jimin confirmed.

"What if I sleep with her first?" Sana asked.

"Then you get her but I need proof." Jimin answered.

Sana frowned. "What kind of proof?"

"A video." Jimin glanced at his phone. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Fuck yeah we do."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Dahyun got home, she barricaded herself in her room. Not picking up any of her calls or answering the knocks at her door when she was asked if she was okay.   
She wasn't okay. She hadn't been okay since she was fourteen and she hated that. She hated the pain that followed her, that chased her like a dog and a stick. 

Dahyun let out a hearty sob before making her way to the bathroom. Carefully picking up a razor, she studied it. It amazed her that such a cold yet small thing could cause so much damage and yet relieve so much pain.   
Dahyun took off her shirt before letting out a content sigh. 

She pressed the blade against her wrist and pushed it in, pulling downwards. Dahyun studied the blood spring from her wrist the way flowers would spring at the feet of Chloris, the Goddess of Flowers.   
Dahyun repeated the process three more times, letting out a hiss of pain, tensing before relaxing. She opened a window before opening a box on her shelf, removing a lighter and a cigarette. 

Dahyun lit the cigarette in her mouth, taking a long deep inhale before blowing it out slowly. Her body relaxed as she felt herself slipping into a dazed mindset. 

When her phone rang, she answered immediately. 

"Hey." She greeted Sana softly. 

"What are you up to?" 

Dahyun closed her eyes. "Nothing important. You?" 

"I was hoping that I could visit." Sana replied. "Or you could come visit me." 

"Is that so?" She took another puff of the cigarette. 

"Yeah." Sana answered softly. "I also called for another reason." 

"Yeah?" Dahyun began to clean up the blood on her wrist and sink. "Lemme guess, it's about what happened today?" 

"Yeah..." 

"I'm fine, Sana." 

"There's also another reason why I called." Sana gently stroked herself but let out a soft moan. 

Dahyun froze. "Why?" 

"I-I need you, Dahyun." Sana let out amother moan, this one more audible than the last. 

Dahyun blushed. "Tell me what I need to do." 

"I need you here, baby." Sana breathed out another moan. "Please come here."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Dahyun hung up, got change before rushing downstairs. "Heidi!" 

"Yes, Miss Kim?" 

"Take me to Minatozaki Manor please." Dahyun begged. 

Heidi shrugged as she took out her car keys. "Let's go. 

Forty minutes later, Dahyun was pinned to Sana's bed, letting out moans that made Sana's day. 

Dahyun was only in her oversized hoodie whilst Sana was in her underwear. 

"Baby, I need you now." Sana whimpered when Dahyun pressed her knee up into Sana's core. "Don't worry, I'll tell you what feels good and what doesn't." 

"Promise?" Dahyun looked her with wide, trusting eyes as they flipped positions.

Sana smiled. "Promise."

Dahyun started by kissing Sana's pulse point, making the older girl moan loudly. They grinded against each other, desperate for some kind of release.

"Dahyun, please." Sana pleaded, pushing Dahyun's head towards her core. "I need you now."

Dahyun swallowed but hooked her thumbs in Sana's red laced underwear before dragging it slowly down. She took a sharp inhale before unclapsing Sana's matching bra. 

"You're so beautiful." Dahyun murmured dreamily as she leaned down to press a kiss on Sana's lips before making her way down.

Everything hit Dahyun all of a sudden that she instantly became nervous which Sana could sense straight away. 

"Baby?" Sana looked at Dahyun with caring eyes, "What's wrong?" Sana reached up and stroked the younger girl's flushed cheek.

"I just don't know if I'll be any good at this, unnie." Dahyun said honestly before looking confused. "Why are you smiling?" 

"'Cause you're already doing a fantastic job." Sana gently took Dahyun's hand and guided it towards her wet core. 

"Y-you're already-" Dahyun was tripping nervously over her words so Sana roughly reconnected their lips with their tongues immediately involved. Sana moaned into the kiss when Dahyun's fingers began to lightly move against her most sensitive spot.

"You're really surprised that I'm worked up this easily?" Sana hummed against Dahyun's lips, "I've waited ages for this."

The desire and heat between the two was unreal, the heavy breathing and the moans that they elicted from each other fueled their arousal like flames and gasoline. 

Sana tangled her fingers in Dahyun's hair, and threw her head back with a loud moan when Dahyun slipped two fingers inside her. "Fuck me, Dahyun!" 

"Hananim, you're so beautiful." Dahyun moaned at the sight of Sana. The way Sana's eyes rolled to the back of her head once Dahyun added another finger, continuing her slow rhythm and made the fire in her stomach grow. 

Dahyun dragged her tongue over the older girl's neck, feeling the vibration of her moans as she quickened her pace.

"You know, after the dinner at your house, I had a dream about you." Dahyun whispered, her voice seductive. "I woke up all hot and bothered, unable to get back to sleep until I touched myself." Sana dragged her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes fluttered closed as she writhed against Dahyun's fingers, imaging what she was telling her. "I never got much sleep that night, I couldn't satisfy myself."

Sana whimpered. "Baby, please go faster."

Dahyun went faster before using her other hand to lift her up slightly so she could be face to face with her. Their lips inches a part. "Look at me." Dahyun commanded, her tone low and filled with lust. The sterness in her tone almost sent Sana over the edge, dominant Dahyun was sexy. Sana opened her eyes and met Dahyun's deep hazel ones. 

Dahyun pouded into Sana faster, lewd wet noises seemed to echo as Sana let out a loud moan when Dahyun curled her fingers, hitting her G-spot. 

"O-oh m-my G-god, I'm gonna-" Sana cut herself off with a loud groan, her body trembling as she got her release. Dahyun eased her paced before pulling her fingers out of Sana slowly.

Sana felt her chest raising and falling hard as she stared at Dahyun, an idea springing to her head.

"Open your mouth." Sana demanded quietly, sitting up slowly so she could be face to face with Dahyun. Dahyun did what she was told, only for Sana to place the fingers she used for Sana in her mouth. "Suck."

Dahyun did, moaning slightly at the taste. Sana couldn't stop the smirk that grew on her face. She has to remember that for when it's Dahyun's turn. 

Sana removed Dahyun's fingers and kissed her gently and sensually. "Thank you for that. It was amazing. You were amazing." 

Dahyun blushed, looking down at her hands before Sana reconnected their lips.

"Nan dangsingwa salang-e ppajin geos gat-a." Dahyun whispered so quietly that Sana didn't really hear it, being too emerged in tracing Dahyun's features with her pointer finger.

"Staying for dinner?" Sana asked, using her puppy eyes.

Dahyun nodded. "Definitely."


	8. Sana's Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT.
> 
> FEEDBACK WELCOMED

Sana wasn't like a lot of people. She was constantly bubbly and the source of many people's happiness. So, when things happened to her, she buried them deep down and hoped they would go away. It worked for her. She preferred it like that. The way she saw it, there was no point in wallowing over something you won't be able to change so there was no point in letting it damper your spirit.  
Underneath all that happiness though, laid a child who expresses the pain that she felt by doing it onto others, only more tamed. 

Thirteen years old Sana and eighteen years old Sana are very different. In fact, you wouldn't believe that they were the same person. While past Sana would've spoke to people when she was feeling down, present day Sana would express herself through doing what happened onto others. 

It was mid November when it happened. The sky was filled with grey clouds, threatening another snow storm on the already frozen city. Frost clung onto windows and cars. 

Sana wore a hoodie with the words "Princesses over Princes" printed on it, a scarf and a beanie. She was walking to school, well running. She was late and declined a ride from Rosie. Her school wasn't too far.   
On her way home, she bumped into her best friends at the time: James and Sunmi.   
Sana should've knew that something was wrong when they wanted to a detour through the woods, but she wasn't thinking straight, her mind was in a state of panic since she had a performance later that day. 

"Let's go Sana." Sunmi linked her arm through Sana's, pulling her onto the pathway. 

Sana let herself be dragged. She trusted them with her life. 

James walked in front, he was nervous. Sana could tell. 

"What's up, James?" Sana frowned, looking at him with so much confusion that he almost felt bad for what they were about to do. 

James ignored the question and said instead. "Kai said that you let him touch you." 

"Did he?" Sana didn't seem fazed nor interested. She heard the rumours and thought best to not pay them attention. 

Sunmi tightened her grip. "Yeah. Did you?"

"Not really." Sana tensed. "We kissed during Momo's party. During truth or dare."

James stopped suddenly on the path, turning to Sunmi. "Can we just do it already? I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Sana, James and I have something to tell you." Sunmi cleared her throat, making Sana sit on a tree stump.

"Can I guess?" Sana asked, a small smile on her lips. When Sunmi nodded, Sana smiled. "Is it one of these three things: You're gay, you're dating or you kissed someone?"

"You think I'm gay?" James crossed his arms, his furious.

Sana held her hands up in surrender. "Well, we all know I'm the bisexual one in the group so I was hoping I would have a gay guy friend."

"Sana, we like you!" James snapped, storming forward before pressing a harsh kiss on her lips, forcing his tongue inside.

Sana pushed him away. "You can't like me, we're friends. Friends are off-limits, remember?" Even back then, Sana was aware of the effect that she had on people.

"Well, we do." James groped her hard, eliciting a cry.

"Stop it!" Sana pushed him away, her eyes wide in fear.

Sunmi smiled sadly at James. "I told you she didn't like it.

"Shut the hell up, Sunnie, you like her too!" James yelled.

"I do." Sunmi nodded. "But, unlike you, I'm happy with being friends."

James tried again to kiss her, pinning her to the nearest tree and slipped his hands under her hoodie. 

"Cover her mouth, Sunmi!" James yelled, struggling to hold her back.

Sunmi started to wring her hands together. "James, this is a bad idea."

"JUST FUCKING DO IT, SUNMI, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT." James screamed, shoving Sana into tree harder than before and making her scream in pain. 

Sunmi flinched, but did what she was told and covered Sana's mouth. 

Ten minutes. That's how long it took for Sana to feel as she was stripped of everything that she was and to feel complete hopelessness. However, it took ten minutes for two angels, shrouded in light, to come find her.

Nayeon and Mina were late to class, so they decided on the shortcut. After hearing a scream, they sprinted towards it, only to discover James with his dick out and a half dressed Sana, who had a busted lip and was being held by Sunmi. 

"What the fuck James?" Nayeon rugby tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

Mina pushed Sunmi to the ground, her little body filled with anger. "Stay down or else."

Sana held her ripped hoodie to her chest, shivering as she covered her face.

Mina took off her huge coat and wrapped it around Sana, her eyes filled with tears. "Sana, can you stand?"

Sana nodded and Mina helped her to her feet. Sana lost the two people she trusted most that day but they were replaced by better people. People who actually cared about her. 

Five years later, Sana achieved the name as the top playgirl of her school. She dealt with guys and girls, knowing how to wrap them around her little finger without much effort. She knew how to make them go crazy with desire and lust. Sana made them fall so deep into their feelings for her that when they were completely in love, she would break them. She would break them in the way she broke. 

Before Dahyun arrived, Sana had a new guy or girl around her arm whenever she wanted. When that person made her bored, she immediately got rid of them. But, when Dahyun arrived, Sana didn't play around anymore.   
It wasn't as if Sana wasn't aware that Dahyun was hurting, she just wanted Dahyun to feel love and pain. She wanted her to feel tainted.

The first thing that Sana needed Dahyun to do was to fall completely in love with her that she would submit without question.  
The second thing that she needed Dahyun to do was to give herself up. Willingly or forcefully, Sana didn't mind which.   
The third thing she would do was completely break her but be able to have her whenever she wanted. It would be hard but not completely impossible.

"You know, I don't like the idea of you using Dahyun." Mina spoke after watching the video of Dahyun fucking Sana. 

"Does it look like I care, Mina?" Sana asked casually as she spinned on her desk chair, taking her phone away from Mina. "Besides, you promised that you would help me get any girl that I want. Are you breaking your promise?"

"No, I'm not." Mina immediately replied. "I'm just saying that Dahyun doesn't deserve this just like you didn't deserve what happened to you."

"This has no similarity, Mina!" Sana suddenly yelled. "Don't compare the circumstances, they're different."

"How you both will end up losing your virginity will be different, yes. But what's not different is the fact that you're taking advantage of her. You're using her." Mina took Sana's hands and knelt between her legs. Her voice quiet. "I know you're hurting. I know that you've been hurting for a long time, but, Sana...This is wrong and you know it. You know that what you're doing is so fucked up. Dahyun doesn't deserve this just like you didn't deserve it. Be better."

"I'm not hurting." Sana looked down at her friend with so much fire that Mina let go of her hands. "Dahyun wants me to do this, Minari. She just fell quicker than any of us expected."

"When Chaengie said Dahyun was your type, she didn't mean that you should fuck her." Mina clenched her jaw. "She hoped that you would meet someone you could change this toxic mindset you have."

"I have a toxic mindset?" Sana's voice was deadly calm. "I don't set out to do these things. They throw themselves at me and I think it would be much worse for them if I rejected them. I show them a good time with clear instructions of it not being a relationship and if they fall? It's on them. Dahyun knows this so she's not unaware of what she's getting herself into."

Mina closed her eyes, not believing what her best friend was saying."I think I should talk to Jihyo and Nayeon about this."

"Why?" Sana panicked. Jihyo will give her such a lecture that she would wish she was dead whilst Nayeon would probably murder her.

"You're not thinking straight. You're not only going to end a relationship but hurt Dahyun in a way that no one will actually know." Mina paced the ground in front of her bed. "Her first time should be with someone she loves and cares about and someone who loves and cares about-"

"I do care about her!" Sana interrupted. "I care about Dahyun which is why I'm taking my time and not rushing. I'm helping her, Mina... Why can't you see that?" 

"You're helping her?" Mina scoffed, her eyes steely. "You're going to ruin her life, Sana. You and I both know this. I don't usually speak my mind when I see you enjoy your playthings but Dahyun is an exception. I consider her a friend, so, Sana, when you fuck up everything with her and she asks for my support, I'll give it to her 'cause I don't like the person that you've become." Mina snatched up her satchel and opened the bedroom door. "Expect a call from Nayeon and Jihyo." 

Mina left, leaving behind a very emotional Sana, who was crying into her pillow. 

'I'm not going to fuck up, Dahyun,' Sana thought. 'I'm helping her. She wants to use me.'  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day at school, Sana managed to drag Dahyun into the bathrooms without raising suspicion from Nayeon, Momo and Tzuyu who were with them. It didn't take too much convincing with Dahyun, all she had to do was pout and slowly run her hand up and down her thigh, easy right? 

"So, are you going to go to the toilet or are you just going to stare at me like an idiot?" Dahyun waved her hand in front of Sana's face, breaking her from her trance. 

Sana was staring, taking in the pale beauty. Today, Dahyun had her blonde hair down and straight, she wore a baby blue dress that made her look like she was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Without a second thought, Sana pressed her lips gently against Dahyun's, she couldn't get enough of the cherry taste that was aways on the younger girl's lips. 

"Why do you always taste like that?" Sana murmured against her lips as she kissed harder and deeper. 

Dahyun stuttered, flustered at the question. "H-how d-do I t-t-taste?" 

"Like cherries, Dahyunnie." Sana smirked, before lifting Dahyun onto the sink and began to kiss her neck, hard but not hard enough to leave a mark. Sana was careful like that. 

Dahyun suppressed a moan. "S-Sana, we shouldn't do this h-here. Someone m-might walk in." 

"That doesn't excite you?" Sana whispered into the younger one's ear, drawing her lobe between her teeth. "That someone might see us doing this... Knowing that I can make you mine?" Sana's hands travelled up Dahyun's thighs, gripping onto them, leaving marks that made Dahyun moan loudly. 

When Dahyun didn't reply, Sana smirked, knowing that the girl liked the idea of someone walking in on them doing something that they weren't supposed to be doing, especially Dahyun.   
Sana's hands crept towards Dahyun's underwear, she could feel the heat radiating from her core and the wetness already. 

"I want to make you mine so badly, Dahyun." Sana pressed against her clit, making her moan loudly. "I want you to scream my name. To beg for me. Can you do that?" 

"Y-yes!" 

"Such a good girl you are." Sana kissed Dahyun deeper, slipping her tongue in and quickly becoming the winner of the fight for dominance. "I want you to answer a few things honestly though." 

"W-what?" Dahyun moaned when Sana pushed aside her underwear and started to circle her clit. 

"Does Jimin ever make you this wet?" 

Dahyun shook her head furiously, the heat was killing her. "No!" 

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?" Sana smirked as suddenly pinched her clit, making Dahyun cry out. 

"Yea-yes!" 

Sana used her other hand to squeeze Dahyun's breast through her dress. "Are you willing to let me do whatever I want to you when I want to?" 

"Yes!" Dahyun bit her bottom lip, releasing another moan. "Please, Sana."

"Later, baby girl." Sana took a step back from Dahyun, a satisfied look on her face as she knows how wet she just made her new plaything. "I promise it will be worth it."


	9. Be A Good Girl

Dahyun wasn't usually needy, she liked being independent, but, after the incident in the bathroom with Sana, she was desperate.  
As she sat with Nayeon, Mina, Momo, Sana, Chaeyoung and Jimin during study hall, she couldn't stop fidgeting.

About twenty minutes after she began to write a piece for music, she dropped her pencil in frustration and crumpled up a piece of paper.

"You okay, Maestro?" Chaeyoung whispered, looking up from her art project.

Dahyun shook her head before refocusing on her work. As she began to scribble a few music notes onto that page, she felt a foot rub against her leg. Ignoring it, Dahyun bit her lip as she continued to scribble more notes to suddenly stop, feeling the foot go higher.

Dahyun glanced up, seeing that Sana was staring at her, resting her chin on her entwined hands and smirked at her.

"Don't." Dahyun mouthed, her grip tightening around her pencil.

Sana raised her eye brow, continuing to run her smooth leg on Dahyun's making her bite her lip hard and whimper. 

"Are you okay, Dahyun?" Mina asked quietly, hearing the whimper.

Dahyun nodded, successfully suppressing another whimper. "I'm okay."

Mina's gaze wandered to Sana who wore a smug expression, her eyes on Dahyun who started to close her eyes. 

"You're performing at open day, aren't you Dahyun?" Nayeon asked, giving up on her psychology homework. 

Dahyun's eyes shot open, they were dazed. "Y-yeah, I am. I'm still deciding on what to perform." 

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be perfect, Dahyunnie." Sana purred, placing her hand on top of Dahyun's and rubbing her thumb over. 

Jimin looked up from his Socio-economic book and placed his arm around Dahyun's neck before making her look at him. He kissed her lips roughly, his eyes boring into Sana's as he smirked. He then booped Dahyun's nose, making her giggle before telling her. "You'll do amazing, Dubu. I know you will." 

"Thanks, Jimin." Dahyun smiled, making her eyes turn into upside down crescents before letting out a yelp as Sana kicked her under the table. 

"Sorry, I didn't know your leg was there." Sana told her coldly, her eyes flashing an unknown meaning.

Nayeon studied the dynamic between Dahyun and Sana, she leaned on her elbows. "Dahyun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free this weekend?" Nayeon asked.

Dahyun frowned, taking out her diary. "I have a business meeting at 9am on Saturday but that's it. Why?"

"I want to treat you to lunch." Nayeon smiled, showing her bunny teeth. "I also want to show you something that I can only entrust to you."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you going?" Sana asked, watching as Dahyun brushed her hair and put on mascara. 

They were in Dahyun's room, both getting ready for another family dinner at someone Italian restaurant. 

"Yes, I am." Dahyun turned to face Sana, her voice quiet like always. "Why?" 

"I don't think you should." Sana answered. "Nayeon is up to something. I can feel it." 

"Unnie, you need to relax." Dahyun smiled gently, standing up to go to her closest. "Nayeon isn't planning anything. You're stressing over nothing." 

"I know her, Dahyun." Sana removed her hoodie and exchanged it for Michael Kors black and white striped shirt. "She's not as friendly as she seems." 

Dahyun buttoned up her Gucci shirt, her eyes on her reflection. "No one is as friendly as they seem, Sana. I know this. You don't need to warn me." 

"But, you're my baby." Sana pouted, back hugging her. "I need to protect you from bad girls who might ruin you." 

"Bad girls like you, you mean?" Dahyun snorted, pulling up her tight black skinny jeans and buckling it. 

Sana felt her heart jump to her throat and a fire springing from her core. "You're looking so hot in that outfit." 

"Is that a problem?" Dahyun blushed, tucking her shirt in as she reached for heels. 

Taking advantage of Dahyun bending over, Sana pressed her front to Dahyun's back and let out a gentle moan, making Dahyun freeze.

"You know, you made me jealous today." Sana clicked her tongue as if she was disappointed, moving her hands to Dahyun's front and un-buckling her belt. "Letting Jimin kiss those lips that you said which were mine." 

"Sana, please don't." Dahyun's voice cracked. "My parents are home, they could walk in." 

"Oh, baby girl." Sana's breath hit the back of Dahyun's neck, making the younger girl shudder. "If you're thinking that I'm going to fuck you right here and now then you're mistaken." Sana spun Dahyun around and pinned her to the door. "Get on your knees." 

"Sana?" Dahyun's eyes were wide as the older girl pushed her gently onto her knees and pulled up her skirt. 

"Shhh." Sana pressed her pointer finger against Dahyun's lips. "Be a good girl for me, okay?" 

Dahyun nodded, she didn't know why she submitted herself easily to Sana, maybe it was her gentle touches, or maybe her soft eyes that were filled with pain.  
Dahyun hooked her thumbs onto Sana's underwear and pulled it down, she then placed a gentle kiss on Sana's thighs. 

"Don't hold back, okay?" Sana told her, tangling her hands in Dahyun's hair. "Don't stop unless I tell you to." 

Dahyun pressed another kiss onto Sana's core before licking it hard, and eliciting a loud moan from Sana, who made Dahyun bury her face deeper. Dahyun pulled Sana closer, making her tongue go deeper. Sana tasted so sweet, so addictive like a drug.  
Dahyun inserted two of her fingers, and began to thrust, circling the clit as Sana let out a loud moan. 

"Go faster and harder, Dahyunnie." 

Dahyun obeyed immediately, going as fast as she could, lewd wet noise sounded throughout the room. 

"Oh, fuck!" Sana began tighten, her walls closing around Dahyun's tongue and fingers. "I'm so close, don't you dare fucking stop." 

Dahyun continued faster and harder, her wrist numbing. About five seconds later, Dahyun curled her fingers and Sana came undown, Sana cummed hard, holding onto Dahyun to keep herself from dropping.

After resting for five minutes, Sana got dressed again before looking at Dahyun with such affection that it warmed her heart.

"Clean your fingers." Sana ordered gently.

Dahyun placed her fingers in her mouth, and sucked, her cheeks hallowing out.

"You really like that, don't you?" Sana commented, leaning back on her elbows on the bed. Her eyes dark. Seeing Dahyun do this did something to her. It made her wet.

Dahyun just blushed as she stood to touch up her makeup. 

"I like you like that you know." Sana looked Dahyun up and down. "I like you submitting. It makes you so hot."

"It does?" Dahyun asked, looking up from applying lipstick.

"Yes it does, baby girl." Sana fixed her make up. "I'll give you some time to decide though."

"To decide what?"

"When you'll give yourself to me, of course." Sana giggled as if it was the most obvious thing. "You know that I'll take such good care of you. I already have so many ideas for you." Sana placed a kiss on her neck.

Dahyun's breath hitched. "You want me?"

"Of course I want you." Sana murmured. "I want you so bad it hurts, baby." 

Dahyun turns suddenly. "You're coming to my concert next week, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am." Sana nodded, her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Why?"

"I'm going to my cabin afterwards, to have a break." Dahyun but her bottom lip. "Come with me?"

Sana immediately nodded. "I would love to."

A knock erupted, and Myung-Soo entered."Ladies, our car is here."

"Thank you, Myung-Soo." Dahyun bowed towards her brother before picking up her bag 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner went well. There's was conversation, joking and even a steady flow of drinks. The atmosphere was light. 

"I have great news." Mr Kim clapped his hands and turned to Mr Minatozaki. "I decided that you are worthy partners."

"That's fantastic!" Mr Minatozaki beamed. "Thank you, Chairman Kim."

"It's my daughter whom you should be thanking." Mr Kim waved his hand, dismissing the compliment. "She had some amazing ideas on how are companies can unite and make billions."

"You have quite the daughter there." Mrs Minatozaki bowed towards Dahyun, who wasn't really paying attention. 

"She's the future money maker of Kim Co." Mr Kim announced, catching Dahyun's attention and making her slip out of her chair.

"I-what?" Dahyun blinked, caught off guard. 

"I decided." Mr Kim smiled at his daughter. "You proved yourself outstandingly intelligent in your internships."

Dahyun blushed as Sana held her hand and smiled proudly at her. "Thank you, sir."

"Which reminds me that I have a proposition that I have for you." Mr Kim faced Sana. "A union."

Sana took a forceful sip of her wine before looking him dead in the eye, already knowing. "A wedding?" 

"How did you know?" Mr Kim looked shocked.

Sana shrugged. "I know a lot of things, Chairman Kim. A lot of people think that just because I'm pretty, I have no intelligence."

"My daughter is only eighteen years old, Chairman Kim." Mr Minatozaki objected. "She shouldn't be married this young."

"Mr Minatozaki, my daughter is seventeen years old and will soon be married to Jimin Park." Mrs Kim smiled lovingly at her daughter who was hiding her face. 

"And who would I marry if not your daughter, Chairman Kim?"

"My brother." Dahyun answered her eyes wide. "That's why you came back from Paris."

"Yeah." Myung-Soo nodded shyly. "I will be a good a husband to you, Miss Minatozaki." 

Dahyun suddenly stood up and bowed. "Please excuse me, I need some air."

"I'll come with." Myung-Soo began to stand but Dahyun stopped him.

"I need time alone." Dahyun said quietly. "I'll be out on the deck, please continue your meal." 

Dahyun made her way to the front of boat and let out a loud sigh. Not only was she engaged, but Sana will be too.

"You know, being alone is the worst thing for you." Sana suddenly spoke from behind her. "I don't know about you, but, I have no plans in being engaged to your brother. I'm sure that I made that clear when I told you that I don't do relationships."

"That hurts." Myung-Soo spoke, feigning pain. "And here I was thinking we can scheme together."

"Scheme what, you little shit." Dahyun faced him, he was always up to something.

"I'm dating someone. I don't want to sleep with you, Sana." He then looked at her. "No offence."

"Oh, none taken, " Sana shrugged. "because I would much rather sleep with your sister."

Dahyun looked like she was shot and punched Sana's arm. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Ow!" Sana complained. "Don't fucking punch me, Dahyun."

"Besides, it's not like I didn't know." Myung-Soo unbuttoned his suit blazer. "I heard her moaning your name today. So, do you want to know my plan?" 

"I never promised that I would be quiet." Sana smirked, sitting down on a nearby chair. "Besides, I have a plan of my own to get Dahyun out of her engagement, so you, Mr Kim, need to worry about us."

"What plan?" Dahyun looked at Sana, confusion in her eyes.

"Hush now, Dahyunnie." Sana pecked her cheek, before whispering in her ear. "Be a good girl, okay?"

"So, this is my plan." Myung-Soo began.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey everyone, 

So I have this idea of another Saida fanfiction and I was wondering if you guys might like it.   
Let's say it involves witchcraft, rituals and sacrafices.

Tell me what you think.


	10. It Won't End Well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon scares the shit out of Sana. 
> 
> Dayeon forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed.

Dahyun didn't know what to expect by hanging out with Nayeon. Their personalities were very different so it would be interesting to find their dynamic.

Nayeon met Dahyun outside of a small coffee shop with name Bean There, Drank That. She wore an oversized black Thrasher sweater, black skinny jeans and a beanie. She had her backpack with her.

"Wow, Dahyun." Nayeon let out a low whistle. "You look good in a suit."

"I-well, thank you." Dahyun blushed and bowed towards Nayeon, who immediately stopped her.

"No need for that, Dahyunnie." Nayeon smiled, revealing her bunny teeth. "We're friends." Nayeon opened the door. "After you."

Once they were settled, their drinks and food in front of them, Nayeon observed Dahyun closely. 

"What was your meeting about?" Nayeon asked, she could tell the younger was stressed, or was about to be with the ten files she was carrying.

"Linking Kim Co with two other companies." Dahyun answered, taking a sip of her espresso. "I'll be going through accounts mostly."

"Linking?" Nayeon frowned. "As in marriage?" 

"Yes." Dahyun hesitated, looking at Nayeon with cautious eyes. "Can I be honest with you, Nayeon-unnie?"

"Yes, of course."

"I don't want to get married." Dahyun told her quietly. "I know that it's my duty but I can't help but feel like it's wrong. I don't want to be married to someone who I don't completely love."

"You mean to Jimin?" Nayeon took a drink of her latte and studied Dahyun closely with her dark brown eyes.

Dahyun opened her mouth but immediately clamped up, she shouldn't oppose her elder. 

"Its okay, you can say whatever." Nayeon placed her hand over Dahyun's, sensing her awkwardness. "I won't mind. I want you to be honest." 

"Jimin doesn't love me, Nayeon. I don't want to spend the rest of my hopefully long life with someone who doesn't love me." Dahyun broke her sandwich in half. "That's the reason I never slept with him either. I can't give myself to someone who doesn't love me."

"Dahyun, I hate to be this person, to ask you this but," Nayeon asked, "what's up with you and Sana?"

"Huh?" Dahyun gulped, paling slightly. 

"I was told by someone to look at your interactions and, well, I see more interaction between Sanake and you than you and your boyfriend. Why?" 

"I'm not sure." Dahyun admitted. "Sana makes me feel a way that no one ever made me feel before. She's just so kind and loving and understanding. I don't feel like I owe her anything."

"Dahyun, I get what you're saying." Nayeon ate a piece of lettuce. "Is it possible that you're gay and that being around the queen of turning girls gay, is helping you to realise?"

"Maybe?" Dahyun bit her lip, and tears formed in the corner her eyes. "I can't be gay, though. My dad will kill me."

"You're exaggerating, he won't kill you." Nayeon rolled her eyes. "The worst thing that can happen is that he'll cut you off and kick you out and that's better than being something you aren't."

"You don't know my dad, Nayeon." Dahyun's voice cracked with emotion, making Nayeon look up. "Everyone thinks he's this.... amazing charming guy and he is but that's only a front to hide the monster he truly is." 

Nayeon looked at Dahyun speechless. "Can I ask you something? Swear to be honest?"

"Sure." Dahyun looked away, eating another bite of her sandwich.

Nayeon took a deep breath, this was it. "Your dad is more than just a monster, isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Dahyun was trying her best to not react, to remain oblivious.

"He's abusive." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A fact. When Dahyun didn't reply quick enough, Nayeon leaned back on her chair. "That's why he would kill you if he came out, right? That's why you're still with Jimin because he wants you to be with him, while, in fact, you would much rather be with Sana." 

"I-"

"I understand, Dahyunnie. Everything makes sense now." Nayeon interrupted. "Sana makes you feel loved, and that she actually cares about you and not something you can give her like money for your dad and Jimin. You're looking for something more. More deep and sensual." Nayeon tapped her fingers against the table. "I didn't understand why you were first drawn to her, you know. Sana is a womanizer. She gets people who don't deserve her and vice versa, but she has her ways and charms. Yet, at the same time, I see why she was drawn to you. You're entire aura is something that she loves. Innocent, pure, trustworthy, loyal and yet pained. I don't even know if she knows about the pain part yet but she might. That girl is very obsersive when she wants. She knows what she does."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sana was laying on her bed, playing Minecraft on her laptop with Momo, Tzuyu, Jeongyeon and Mina when Nayeon threw opened her door, making her jump. 

"Holy shit!" Sana cried out, clutching her chest. "Don't you know how to fucking knock?"

"Sana? Is everything okay?" Jeongyeon asked worriedly, her voice audible from Sana's speakers.

Nayeon snatched Sana's mic before she could react. "Sana is fine, I just scared her baby." 

"Nayeon!" Jeongyeon's voice sounded as if someone injected her with caffeine, jittery and happy like a child. "What are you doing at Sana's?"

"I need to talk to her." Nayeon answered quickly. "So, everyone, Sana will be taking a break for a while." and with that, Nayeon closed the laptop and stared ice towards Sana.

Sana looked confused."What did I do?"

"You need to stop leading Dahyun on." Nayeon crossed her arms. "I know that you love the thrill of the chase and then being able to control them, but Dahyun doesn't deserve that."

"Excuse me?" Sana frowned. 

"Mina told me, Sana." Nayeon sighed, very obviously distressed. "Then lunch with Dahyun today confirmed my suspicions. Please, Sana, if you do this. It won't end well. Not for you, not for Jimin and definitely not for Dahyun. Don't fuck up her already fucked up life."

"I'm not doing anything that she doesn't want me to." Sana objected. "If things happen, which they are, it's because she wants them to happen, who am I to say no?"

"Listen, I know the friendzone doesn't sit well with you but if not, do it for Dahyun's needs and not her wants." Nayeon pleased further. "She might want something but that doesn't mean that they're necessarily good for her, okay?"

"Dahyun deserves whatever she wants, Nayeon." Sana folded her arms and sat at the edge of her bed. "Her life is pretty shit and she wants me. I'm not going to be the one who says no."

"So, you know her life is shit?"

"Yeah, I mean, the marks on her back are pretty hard to hide when you're topless." Sana shrugged, standing up to stretch.

"There's marks on her back?" Nayeon paled. "Did she say where she got them from."

"Nope, but, it's pretty obvious that's its Jimin, though." Sana answered, not noticing how Nayeon went red with anger.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Open your eyes, Nayeon-unnie." Sana turned to face her. "Look at that day where Jimin and Dubu had their argument. He punched the locker right beside her, making her cower instantly! She even edged him on to hit her and called him a coward! Does that sound like a non abusive relationship?" 

"Jimin might be a dick but he's not an abuser, Sana." Nayeon clenched her fist. 

"Really?" Sana stared daggers. "Is that why he told me that the only real reason he dated Dahyun was for her to sleep with him?" Sana sat back on her bed and studied Nayeon, she was obviously angry. "Jimin and Dahyun's dad are both grade A assholes, so I'm helping her relieve tension and be happy. Don't deny her happiness, Nayeon." 

"I don't like it." Nayeon objected weakly.

"This is about Dubu." Sana cooed gently. "Not you."

"You're going to hurt her."

"She knows what she's got herself into, I made sure of that."

Nayeon stared at Sana, the bad possibilities out-weighing the good ones. 

"If you hurt her past the point of repair, Sana, I will fucking hunt you down." Nayeon threatened, her voice ice cold. "And I swear, I'll make sure everyone will know what an asshole you truly are." 

"Dahyun is a strong girl." Sana's eyes were steel."Besides, I'm going to be engaged to her brother so I need to be on their good side for a long time."

"You're unbelievable." Nayeon then froze. "Wait, her brother?!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dahyun and Sana arrived at the cabin at 3:30pm, giving them plenty of time to relax and get settled.   
The cabin was located near a lake and was protected by a large wall, CCTV, a gate and 24 hours of security.   
The cabin itself could've been a house, it had everything: bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchen, a cellar, a hot tub and a view to kill for. 

"You own this?" Sana sat on the nearest couch in awe, her parents never let her buy a car, nevermimd a cabin. 

"Technically, no." Dahyun gave a shy smile. "But, I recieved it as a present for my fifteenth birthday from one of my father's partners. I wasn't allowed to come down until they finished installing security however." 

"When did they finish?" Sana asked, her eyes wide. 

Dahyun bit her lip as if she was thinking. "A few months ago?" 

"Come here." Sana patted the spot next her, waiting for Dahyun to get close enough before pulling her down gently. "You were amazing today. The way you play the piano is hypnotising, Dubu."

Dahyun blushed as she smiled, her eyes upside down crescents. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

"I enjoyed it so much." Sana booped Dahyun's nose and made her giggle, a sound that made Sana's stomach erupt into butterflies.

"Well, let me show you to your room and then we can do something fun, yeah?" Dahyun stood up and offered her hand. 

Sana accepted it, letting Dahyun pull her to her feet. "Can't I share yours?" 

"Share my what?" Dahyun picked up their duffle bags. 

Sana laughed. "Your room, silly." 

"What? Why?" Dahyun dropped the bags in her flustered state, making Sana chuckle. 

Sana smiled shyly, kneeling to help with the bags. "I sleep better when I'm beside someone." 

"You sleep alone at home, no?" Dahyun looked confused yet her eyes were soft. Open and full of understanding. Sana hated it. 

"Nightmares." She mumbled. 

Dahyun nodded and gave her a small smile, one that made Sana's heart thump. 

After they settled in, Dahyun and Sana drove a golf cart around the rather large property, seeing what it had to offer before parking and having a picnic. 

"What made you go out with him?" Sana suddenly asked, her tone laced with such heavy venom that Dahyun was able to hear it. 

Dahyun frowned, confused on where this came from. "Why?" 

"I want to know." 

"Well, it made sense at the time." Dahyun's eyes wandered into the distance. "He was the only real friend that I had and it made sense. Childhood friends turned into lovers." Dahyun let out a soft dry chuckle. "If I knew that it meant I would be engaged to him, I would've said no and waited for someone better like you."

Sana didn't know why it felt as if her heart stopped and restarted. "Me?" 

"Don't get cocky." Dahyun let a smirk crawl on her face. "I said someone like you, not you exactly."

Sana gasped, clutching her heart in a dramatic gesture. "You wound me, Kim Dahyun. How dare you!"

"Don't act as if you don't like it, I know you too well now." Dahyun giggled, sitting in her knees to reach for the picnic basket beside Sana.

Sana eyes never left Dahyun, she had a small smile on her lips and her heart was fluttering. Dahyun was so beautiful. When Dahyun reached what she wanted, she sat back on her heels and popped a grape in her mouth, freezing when she saw Sana.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Sana shook her head and bit her lower lip. "You're so beautiful, Dahyun. Like an angel."

"You're beautiful too." Dahyun blushed. "Stunning beyond words."

"Is it bad that I want you now?" Sana whispered, leaning forward to capture her prey.

"No, I don't," Dahyun shook her head gently, making her curls bounce slightly. "because I want you too."

Sana was addicted to Dahyun, she was addicted to everything about her: smell, taste, feeling, laugh. Everything that made her Dahyun, Sana was addicted to it.  
Sana let out a gasp when she kissed Dahyun, the familiar taste of cherries relaxing her senses. 

Sana gazed into Dahyun's hot chocolate eyes and felt her heart warm. She was falling for her and she couldn't stop herself. "Please." Sana pleaded quietly, resting her forehead on Dahyun's. 

"Please what?" Dahyun asked, her voice gentle as always. 

"Please let me have you, I don't think I can hold back much longer." 

Dahyun was quiet, so quiet that Sana knew that the younger girl was most likely a flustered mess that just needed a little more coaxing. 

"I need you, baby." Sana purred, her tone low and seductive, kissing her neck and nipping it slightly, earning a moan from Dahyun. "I need to feel you, to experience you. To please you." Sana's hands moved under Dahyun's skirt and to her panties. "I know what I do to you, angel, so you don't need to hide it, not from me ever. Give yourself to me and I'll make the heat and the wetness go away." Sana dragged her pointer finger up the slit of Dahyun's vagina, making the younger girl whimper. 

"Not here." Dahyun managed to get out, her eyes cloudy by need. "Let's go back."


	11. I Give Myself To You

They say that you're first time is supposed to magical, that you see stars, and they were right.

Sana led me to the bedroom, never letting go of my hand as she gave my hand constant squeezes of reassurance.  
When we got to the bedroom, she gently pushed me onto the bed, straddling me before deeply kissing me.

Passion, lust, desire and something indescribable was poured into it, making me smile. This was it. I was never going to get have my first again. 

Sana pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear before tracing the outline of my face, making chills run down my spine. 

"You really are perfect, aren't you?" Sana muttered, her eyes filled with adoration. I opened my mouth to answer but she silenced me with a passionate kiss. "It was a rhetorical question, Dahyunnie. I already know the answer." 

Sana lifted her t-shirt up, exposing her taunt stomach and then threw it to the side. She tugged on my shirt. "Can I take it off?" 

When I gave her a solid nod, Sana smiled and began placing wet kisses on my neck as she unbuttoned it.  
When she finally finished unbuttoning, she looked me up and down, something indescribable in her eyes that made me incredibly self conscious and I began to cover up, only to have her pin me to the bed. 

"Dont you dare hide from me, Dubu." Sana warned, her eyes dark with lust. "Especially your amazing body." Sana proceeded to kiss down my neck, to my collarbone and then down between my breasts. Each kiss released a new moan from me and fueled the fire in my core. 

Sana pulled on my skirt, tugging it down slightly before ripping it off completely. She was anxious and I could tell. 

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, stopping her by abruptly sitting up. 

"Huh?" Sana blinked.

"You're not with me." I told her, my voice still queit. "Your head is somewhere else. Is everything okay?" 

"I'm here with you, baby." Sana planted a kiss on my forehead before forcing a smile, her eyes betrayed her though. "I'm fine." 

"No, you're not." I shook my head and pulled her so she would be on her side, laying on the bed facing me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course, but, Sana-unnie, please know that I'm here if you want to talk. If you need to talk." 

Sana eyes flashed with different emotions, each one leaving just as quickly as it arrived. "I really am fine, Dahyun."

I laid my hand on Sana's cheek and she leaned in, planting a small kiss on my palm. "No, you aren't."

"And how do you know?" 

"You're eyes are telling me a different story, Amica mea." I give her a soft smile, hiding the pain that was in my chest. "It looks like you're fighting a war in your mind." 

"What did that mean?" Sana asked quietly, closing her eyes. 

"What?" 

"Amuca something." Sana chuckled as if she knew she got it completely wrong. 

"Amica Mea." I corrected her softly. It was Latin and it meant 'my love' but I'm not going to tell her that. Not yet. "I'll tell you sometime." 

We spent sometime laying their in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment that was undesirable yet perfect. I wanted to stay like that forever. 

I'm not dumb. I know the talk surrounding Sana. It was hard not to since every ten steps in school someone is talking about how good she is in bed. 

"Are you cold?" Sana asked me as she hugged into me, pulling me impossibily close, resting my head on her exposed chest. 

I shake my head. "Everything is perfect." 

"Yeah, it is." Sana agreed so queitly that it would've gone unheard if I wasn't as close as I was. 

"What do you wanna do later?" I asked, humming slightly when Sana began to draw soft circles on my back. I immediately tensed. Shit. How could I fucking forget about my back? Scars that never healed properly from previous punishments, lessons that were taught and learned through pain. 

As if noticing my tensing, Sana let one of her fingers run over a scar, sending shivers up my spine. 

"You know, scars are beautiful." Sana murmured in my ear, pressing a soft kiss on my temple. "They tell stories of hardships filled with pain and suffering."

"How does that make them beautiful?" I asked curiously. 

Sana made me face her, her eyes sucking me in like a sink hole. "They always end the way the person who has them wants. Life is ugly yet pretty, as is Death. And those people decide which is more pretty." 

"That makes...."I frowned, " no sense. "

" Think about Roman architecture, Dahyun. It's so beautiful yet it was built by pain." Sana explained gently, her eyes never leaving mine. "Beautiful things hide ugly truths and ugly truths hide beautiful things."

I don't know how she does it. How each word that she said made me want to hug her, kiss her, love her and cry all at the same time. Sana was unearthly. She was too beautiful to be human, too kind to be human.

"Are you okay, Dahyunnie?" Sana asked gently, propping herself up onto her elbow. 

I leaned in, brushing my lips gently off hers and feeling electricity burn throughout by body. I felt as if I was a princess and I finally met my Prince Charming, or Princess. Sana's eyes darkened as I gazed at her lovingly, she straddled me again and pressed a soft yet firm kiss onto my lips. She leaned forward and kisses me again and I kissed her back, feverishly.Breathlessly. 

Sana attacked my bottom lip, pulling it between her lips before sucking on it gently. "Are you sure?" Sana asked, her voice so quiet that I felt as if my heart, which was pounding roughly against my chest, could be heard.

I nodded. "Yes." 

Sana seemed to hesitate but immediately gave into whatever temptation that she was resisting by sucking on my neck, making me moan as I opened my legs for her, shivering as the cold air made contact with my damp panties. I wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her closer to me, making both of us moan as our cores rubbed against each other.

"Fuck." Sana whimpered against my neck before she started to suck on my left nipple, making my back arch and my head thrown back. Sana sucked hard, tugging slightly with her teeth before moving her attention to my right nipple, her fingers pinching it. My arms snaked their way around her neck and pressed her against my breasts harder before clenching onto her hair as I felt her tongue move in circles.   
The heat in my core was becoming unbearable. I could feel the slickness of my wetness move onto my thighs and by feeling how wet Sana was didn't help. 

"Sana, please," I whimpered, my eyes closed. "I need you."

"I know you do, baby." Sana pressed a kiss on my neck before running her tongue over my pulse point. Sana's hands slipped under my thighs and made their way to the back of my panties. "Lift." She commanded and I did. As I raised my hips, Sana took them off, inhaling at the sight. "You're really wet for me, aren't you babygirl?" Sana massaging the ins of my thighs. "Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel really good, okay?" 

I nodded, my eyes still closed until I felt a smack on my ass, making my eyes shoot open as I released a moan.

"I want you to speak when I ask you questions, Dahyunnie." Sana stated. "I want you to be vocal, is that clear?"

"Y-yes Sana-chan!." I nodded furiously, biting my lower lip. 

Sana nodded, satisfied before looking at my wet pussy and grinning. "I bet you're so tight."

"I-I am." I confirmed, buckling my hips towards her. "Please, Sana, touch me."

Sana complied, slipping one finger in and humming. "Fuck, Dahyun." She began to move her finger and I moaned, feeling her finger going deep. 

"M-m-more!" I pleaded, desperate for her to go faster and harder.

Sana nodded, slipping in another finger and going faster and harder, using her thumb to play with my clit. "You feel so good, Dahyunnie. Do you feel good?" 

"Yes!" I nodded, feeling how I became a moaning mess as I began to feel myself coming closer to my climax.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Sana warned as she slipped in a third finger, making me yelp and she froze. "Are you okay? Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?" 

"Keep-keep going." I swallowed, looking at her to see her concerned expression. I smiled. "Please, I was so close." 

Sana moved her fingers, giving me time to adjust before picking up the pace. Lewd noises echoed around the room. "Fuck, you sound so good." 

I moaned as she began to curl her fingers, making me tighten around her. "Let go, Dahyunnie." She curled her fingers, hitting my g-spot and sent me flying into a incoherent mumbling mess. My body shook as waves of pleasure washed over me, my body spasming.

Sana let me ride out my orgasm before gently pulling out. She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and watched as my chest raised and fell hard. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sana asked gently, running her thumb over my abdomen in circles.

I shook my head. "No." 

We laid there in silence, the only sound was me breathing. The moment was amazing. I loved every bit and every second of giving myself so Sana. She was so kind and gentle, she knew exactly what my body wanted. 

"If I was rough, I'm sorry." Sana spoke. 

"You weren't." I turned my head to the side, seeing that she was already looking at me with a loving gaze. My heart skipped a beat. "Everything was perfect. Thank you, Amica Mea." 

Sana eyes crinkled when she smiled at the name. "You're going to tell me what that means, right?"

"Nope." I chuckled seeing her frown before adding. "Just know that I will only call you that."

Sana eyes sparkelled when she smiled mischievously. "Oh, I'll get it out of you in due time. Just you wait, watashi no ai." 

"What does that mean?" I asked as Sana pulled me into a hug. "Just know that I only ever called you that." Sana pressed a gentle kiss to my neck. 


	12. The Rabbit Hole Is Deeper Than You Thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK WELCOMED.  
> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.   
> LOVE YOU GUYS. 
> 
> MY TWITTER IS @madenayeonsmile, hmu

Love is often accompanied by pain. Throughout history and literature, it's constantly seen as Irreplaceable and one of the greatest things in life. But love... Love isn't always pure, sometimes it's toxic. Sometimes it's obsessive.

"You didn't call me when you were gone." Jimin pouted towards Dahyun as she rushed around her room, tidying and polishing.

It's been one week since Dahyun and Sana came back from the cabin and neither of them had spoken to each other. Dahyun had fallen back into Jimin's tight clutches and Sana didn't like it so she stopped talking.

"I'm sorry." Dahyun paused for a moment, bowing towards him before packing a few things in her bag. "I've been busy and I haven't had a chance to think for myself."

"Work?"

"Yes." Dahyun rubbed her temples, letting out a sigh. "Father has me looking over the budgets for the new product of wireless earphones. He wants to know how much they can be sold for and how much people will buy which is hard since I find it stupid that we are releasing an almost identical product to Apple and other brands. "

"It's just for money, Dahyun." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Don't think too much into it."

As Dahyun continued to move around her room, Jimin took her in. Today, Dahyun wore a simple white shirt with black trousers that showed off every curve in her body effortlessly, and a loose tie. Her blonde hair was now mixed with sea green, two colours that's shouldn't have worked but did.

"You look hot." Jimin murmured as he let his eyes wander up and down her body, feeling is abdomen and boxers tighten. 

Dahyun blushed and whispered a thank you before walking into her closest in search of her blazer, trying to get ready for Jeongyeon's party. 

"Have you seen my blazer, ChimChim?" Dahyun asked, her voice muffled by the sounds of clothes being moved and hangers screeching.

Jimin smiled at his nickname. "I have it here."

"Oh!" Dahyun walked out of the closest her eyes on her phone and her other hand outstretched, waiting for her jacket.

"Dahyun look at me." Jimin pulled her closer, locking her phone before putting his hands on her waist.

Dahyun tilted her head. "ChimChim, what's wrong?"

"I've missed your touch." Jimin murmured as he gently rubbed her waist.

He kissed her lips harshly, pulling her impossibly close and slipping his hands under her shirt, feeling her soft skin. 

Dahyun fell on top of him, not stopping the kiss when he switched their positions and unbuckled his jeans, the restriction killing him.

"Wa-wait!" Dahyun stopped him, her lips wet by his kiss. "I don't want too..."

"Do you want your future husband to go to a party hard, Dahyun?" Jimin spat, taking off his jeans and pulling Dahyun's off forcefully.

Dahyun's eyes filled up. "Jimin, I don't want too so stop."

Without a moment hesitation and faster than Dahyun could blink, Jimin had her on her stomach, face pressed onto the pillow and her underwear off. 

"Don't worry, I swear I'll finish quick." Jimin pressed a kiss onto her neck before inserting his hard member into her tight anus.

His thrust were fast, hard and deep, his moaning echoed off the walls, drowning out Dahyun's groans and cries as she felt like she was being ripped a part. 

Jimin became more feral and began to squeeze her ass cheeks before slapping them, making her let out tiny screams. He began to move so hard that the mattress began to bounce.

"I'm almost there." He panted, going in and out faster as he began to harshly rub Dahyun's clit.

His entire body shuddered when he orgasmed, shooting his load into her before pulling out and getting changed.

Dahyun couldn't move. Her body hurt. When he kissed her neck, she flinched and looked away from him. 

"You'll be at this party, Dahyun and if you're not, next time will be worse." Jimin told her coldly before leaving.

Dahyun let out an agonising cry, her fists clenched so hard that she managed to cut crescents into them and dried blood formed.

More tears streamed down her face when she moved and felt wetness between her thighs that wasn't caused by her being aroused.

Dahyun reached for phone and only one person came to mind: Nayeon.

** To Bunny Unnie from Dubu Tofu **

_Hey, it's Dahyun.. Can you come over? I have a problem and I can't tell anyone else, Sana will kill him._

**To Dubu Tofu from Bunny Unnie.**

_Tell me the address and I'll be there as soon as possible._

* * *

Nayeon arrived thirty minutes later, dressed in a navy pinstripes suit, her long brown hair down and wavy.

Once she entered Dahyun's room, she immediately saw the younger girl wrapped in a towel, her hair wet and no makeup on, sitting on a chair, her face expressionless. 

"This is your problem?" Nayeon asked, putting down her bag for the sleepover and laid a suit bag on the bed. "A fashion emergency and you called me? I came prepared, don't worry."

"Nayeon unnie?" Dahyun's voice cracked and immediately recieved the elder girls attention.

Nayeon got onto her honkers and looked dead in her eye. "Tell me what happened."

Four words. That's all it took for Dahyun to let out an ugly sob and hug Nayeon, who gladly welcomed her. 

Dahyun shakily explained what occurred not even an hour before and finished with a very audible sniff. 

"You need to tell your parents, Dahyun." Nayeon urged queitly. "And then you have to break up with him."

"My dad won't care." Dahyun said monotonously. "I'm basically engaged to the guy so my dad won't care."

Nayeon hugged into her before pulling back and kissing her forehead. "How much does it hurt?"

"I feel like I'm on fire."

"How well can you walk?" Nayeon asked.

Dahyun answered. "It's hard and painful."

"I think I have an idea on what you can wear." Nayeon smirked evily, a perfect plan coming to mind.

* * *

When Nayeon and Dahyun stepped out of the car, they were greeted by the sound of booming music and people singing. 

"Just relax, Dubu." Nayeon squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Get drunk and forget about what happened, at least for tonight." 

Dahyun's hand tightened around the walking stick and she began her climb up the stairs.

Drugs, alcohol, bad dancing and drinking games. It was your typically party, only with the theme: suits. 

As the night got darker, the party got wilder. While more food and drinks were delivered, Dahyun did everything in her power to keep the distance between herself, Jimin and Sana, unable to face them. 

That's how Dahyun for herself fucked. Some random girl who's name Dahyun already forgotten, pulled her into a huddle with a group of four other people. 

"Here." The girl nudged her and handed her a blue pill. "You look like you need this." 

Without hesitation, Dahyun swallowed it and washed it down with some vodka cranberry. 

MDMA, also known as Ectasy, is known as a party drug as it increases the activity of three brain chemicals: 

1) Dopamine—produces increased energy/activity and acts in the reward system to reinforce behaviors

2) Norepinephrine—increases heart rate and blood pressure, which are particularly risky for people with heart and blood vessel problems

3) Serotonin—affects mood, appetite, sleep, and other functions. It also triggers hormones that affect sexual arousal and trust. The release of large amounts of serotonin likely causes the emotional closeness, elevated mood, and empathy felt by those who use MDMA.

Dahyun began to feel her body loosen, but only for a little while before she felt faint, grabbing into anyone who was close enough to keep her balance along with using her walking stick and then softly dancing along with some random guy that grabbed onto her hips. 

That's when she saw Sana coming, she looked extremely pissed off and sent one glare at the person behind her before dragging her upstairs. 

"What did you take?" Sana demanded once expecting her eyes. 

"MDMA." Dahyun murmured, before laying down when the world began to spin. 

"Are you really that stupid, Dahyun?" Sana cried. "Drugs at parties, especially these kind of parties are so fucking dangerous! You don't just take what anyone gives you, God knows what's in it." 

"I just wanted to forget!" Dahyun yelled, sitting up suddenly. "Nayeon told me to relax and I WAS relaxed until you came along." 

"What happened so badly that you had to take drugs?" Sana demanded, holding Dahyun's arms roughly. 

Dahyun shook her head. "It doesn't matter." 

"It does, Dahyun." Sana spat. "Don't be dumb and tell me!" 

"MY LIFE IS HELL, SANA!" Dahyun exploded and it suddenly felt as if the entire house went quiet. "MY LIFE IS SO HELLISH THAT I DONT WANT TO BE CONSTANTLY AWARE OF IT. I WANT TO FORGET. TO ESCAPE IT." Dahyun began to cry, her entire body shaking. "I don't want to live like this, Sana, I can't live like this!" 

Sana blinked like she was slapped before immediately engulfing her in a hug, her heart racing. 

"You don't mean that." Sana murmured into her ear as Dahyun sobbed. "That's the drug talking, not you." 

Dahyun closed her eyes tighter, feeling her heart break in two... How she wished Sana was right. 


	13. You really do care about her, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF RAPE.
> 
> FEEDBACK is welcomed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Heaven.

That's what it was like as Sana laid beside the pale beauty and watched her sleep, their bodies entangled in the red silk sheets.

Dahyun laid on her stomach, her face towards Sana, breathing calmly as she slept, her mouth slightly ajar.

For the first time in a long time, Sana felt simultaneously happy and disgusted with herself. With her actions. 

Sana stared at her phone which had the audio pulled up on it, an audio that exposed what happened a half an hour before. 

Wrapping herself in the soft silk robe, Sana left the room and walked to the Jacuzzi, her entire body was tense and was in need of serious relaxation. 

Sana let the robe fall as she stepped into the already bubbling jacuzzi, her entire body slumping once she was submerged. She stared at the starry night, relaxing even more once she heard the owls hooting.

Guilt is such a terrible thing that it suffocates you, putting an uncomfortable weight on your chest. Guilt is that incessant throb in your heart, encouraging you to come clean and apologise. Some people ignore it. Some people don't. 

Sana ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in distress. 

"Oh, you're here." A soft voice whispered from the patio doors. 

Sana opened her eyes and saw Dahyun standing on the porch, a glass of water in her hand, and a blanket wrapped around her perfect naked body, and most importantly, a small smile on her beautiful face. 

"Where else would I be?" Sana gestured for Dahyun to come to her which the younger immediately obeyed. 

Once comfy in the water and in Sana's arms, Dahyun answered. 

"I thought you left." 

"Why would I leave?" Sana pressed soft kisses on Dahyun's already marked skin. 

Dahyun shrugged, her eyes reflecting the universe. "Usually people don't wake up with you still beside them."

"Dahyun, I-" 

"I know the talk surrounding you, Sana." Dahyun's voice got quieter. "You're more of a one night stand type, you don't do relationships." 

"That's true, Dahyunnie." Sana placed a kiss on Dahyun's neck. "But I didn't like those people, but, I do like you." 

"You're just saying that." 

Sana, feeling a sudden burst of anger, immediately made Dahyun face her, grabbing onto her chin so she couldn't look away.

"Don't ever question my feelings for you, Kim." Sana's voice was quiet yet harsh. "You have no idea how attached I am to you, how much I care for you." 

Dahyun rested her forehead on Sana's. "You have no idea how much I care for you either." 

Sana cradled Dahyun, pulling her impossibly closer to her and didn't let go. Not for a long time. 

They just sat there in a comfortable silence, under the watchful gaze of the moon and the stars. 

Gathering her courage, Sana pressed her lips to Dahyun's ear. 

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it Dahyun?"

Dahyun's eyes glinted as she tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah, it is." 

* * *

"So, you're going to break up with her now, aren't you?"

Jimin stared at Sana in disbelief as he listened the audio that she aquired.

"When was this?" Jimin asked, his eyes wide once he heard the undeniable sound of skin on skin.

Sana grinned. "After Dahyun's piano concert. We went to her cabin."

Jimin swayed side to side on his desk chair in his office, his fists clenched as he watched the smug expression on Sana's face.

"Was she good?" He swallowed his nervousness. 

Sana bit her lip and nodded when the audio released a clear moan. 

"I can't believe you actually did it." Jimin sat down his pen and paused the audio, unable to listen to it anymore and forwarded it to himself. 

"So, you're going to break up with her now, right?" Sana repeated. 

Jimin nodded. "A deal is a deal." 

"Good." Sana let out a relieved sigh. "You going to Jeongyeon's party?" 

"Of course I am." 

"You better break up with her before then." Sana pointed her finger at him, her eyes narrowed as she lifted her phone. "I want her to confirm it by then." 

"And if I don't?" Jimin cocked his eyebrow. 

Sana grinned like a wolf. "I'm sure Mr Kim and your dad will be very interested on what their son has been doing in his spare time." 

* * *

"Have you seen Dahyun?" Sana asked Nayeon, her voice loud due to the blaring music. 

Nayeon shook her head. "Only when I collected her! She's probably drunk somewhere!" 

"Huh?" Sana looked confused. "Why did you collect her?" 

"She called me!" Nayeon slurred. "Jimin fucked up with her. She's distracting herself!" 

Mina suddenly grabbed Sana, pulling her to the side. "Dahyun is with Irene and her junkies!"

"Where are they?" Sana panicked, Dahyun and Irene wasn't something that should be happening as Dahyun was a angel and Irene was a corruptive little bitch. 

"Beside the pool table!" 

Sana shoved her way through the growing crowd of horny and drunken teens, determined to save Dahyun from whatever was going to happen. 

Dahyun was dancing with Irene and BamBam, seeming unaware of their hands roaming over her body. Irene proceeded by making Dahyun look at her and lean in, aiming for her lips. 

Seething with uncontrollable anger, Sana shoved her way towards them and pulled Dahyun away. 

"Don't fucking touch her!" Sana warned, clearly claiming the younger girl before dragging her upstairs and into a empty room.

"What did you take?" Sana demanded, making her sit on the bed as she observed the younger ones jittery behaviour. 

"MDMA." Dahyun answered as she curled up into a ball, hugging into a pillow. 

"Are you really that stupid, Dahyun?" Sana cried. "Drugs at parties, especially these kind of parties are so fucking dangerous! You don't just take what anyone gives you, God knows what's in it." 

Sana knew she was being irrational, that she should calm down and talk like an adult, but she couldn't. Seeing Irene's and BamBam's grimy hands all over Dahyun unleashed something in her. Something ugly. 

"I just wanted to forget!" Dahyun yelled, sitting up suddenly. "Nayeon told me to relax and I WAS relaxed until you came along." 

"What happened so badly that you had to take drugs to forget?" Sana demanded, eyes wide as she held onto Dahyun's arms in order to prevent her from falling over. 

Dahyun shook her head furiously. "It doesn't matter." 

"It does, Dahyun." Sana replied, shaking her slightly as she demanded an answer. "Don't be dumb and tell me!" 

"MY LIFE IS HELL, SANA!" Dahyun exploded and it suddenly felt as if the entire house went quiet. "MY LIFE IS SO HELLISH THAT I DONT WANT TO BE CONSTANTLY AWARE OF IT. I WANT TO FORGET. TO ESCAPE IT." Dahyun began to cry, her entire body shaking. "I don't want to live like this, Sana, I can't live like this!" 

Sana felt as if someone slapped her. She was stunned at Dahyun's words. 

' _It's the drugs, Sana. She's not aware of what's she's saying.'_

"You don't mean that." Sana murmured into her ear as Dahyun sobbed. "That's the drug talking, not you." 

Dahyun sobbed harder, clutching onto Sana's shirt. "I wanted to forget Jimin. I wanted to forget what he did."

"What did he do?" Sana asked as gently as she could, cradling Dahyun closer.

Dahyun let out an ugly sob. "He touched me. Assaulted me."

"He what?" Sana's voice was hushed. "When did he touch you?"

"A few hours ago." Dahyun answered, her voice strained as if she was in pain. "He pinned me to the bed and didn't stop."

"Where did he touch you, angel?"

Dahyun gestured to her anus as she let out another sob.

"It hurts, Sana unnie."

Pressing a kiss to Dahyun's forehead, Sana told her to wait there before leaving the room, trying to find Jimin which turned out to be easier than she thought.

Jimin sat with the rest of TWICE, only with Joy sitting on his lap, dry humping him. Nayeon was sitting on top of Jeongyeon, who, surprisingly wasn't asking her to move. Momo and Tzuyu sat together, exchanging light kisses and smiling sweetly at each other. Mina and Chaeyoung exchanged light touches as they laughed at random things. Jihyo was engrossed in a conversation with Kang Daniel, the class president.

Grabbing the nearest drink, Sana stormed up to Jimin and threw it on him before slapping him.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Sana exploded, pulling him up and shoving him into a random group of people, and the stereo turned off. 

Jimin was caught off guard, his eyes wide and glassy due to the weed he'd been smoking. 

"Eh-what are you talking about?" Jimin stammered.

"You really think you could just rape Dahyun and get away with it?" Sana's fist contacted with his nose, making him yell out in pain and fall back.

Chaeyoung immediately got to her feet and pulled Sana back. 

"Sana, what are you talking about?" Mina asked, getting up slowly.

Sana pointed a shaky finger at Jimin. "He assaulted Dahyun today. He fucking deserves for me to beat the shit outta him."

"Jimin, is this true?" Jihyo calmly asked, raising to her feet.

Jimin shook his head as he struggled to his feet. "She's lying!"

"No, she's not." Nayeon slurred. "Dahyun called me today. Blood was on her bedsheets and she was crying."

"They're dating, Sana." Joy frowned. "Maybe she didn't like it?"

"If you're aware that they are dating, why were you humping him like a dog in heat?" Momo spat, grabbing Jimin by his shirt and pushing him into the wall.

Jimin let out a laugh as he made eye contact with Sana. "You're aware that me and Dahyun was dating yet you still made it your mission to get Dahyun to sleep with you."

Irene's eyes widened. "You mean the girl who agreed to have a threesome with me and BamBam?"

"Dahyun is drunk and on MDMA, right now." Sana growled. "You were groping her and she wasn't aware of it."

"So, Dahyun is a slut. " V shrugged. "Whatever, so are most of the girls in this school."

Chaeyoung, who was standing closest to V, immediately turned around and punched him in his groin and shoved him onto the ground. 

"Everyone get out!" Jeongyeon yelled, loosing her composure. 

Jimin attempted to move only to get shoved back into the wall by Momo. 

"Not you, Jimin." Jihyo folded her arms. "We need you to be here so the police can pick you up once we call them. Put him somewhere he can't get out." 

Momo nodded and with the help of Jeongyeon, they managed to drag him to the pool house. 

Tzuyu looked at Sana. "Where's Dahyun?" 

"Upstairs, most likely sleeping now." Sana answered. 

Mina shared a look with Chaeyoung and the younger girl nodded. 

"I'll go be with her." Chaeyoung told them before climbing up the stairs. 

Nayeon was studying Sana and then smiled. "You really do care about her...dont you?" 


	14. The Bottom of The Rabbit Hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME.  
> PLEASE, IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, PLEASE SKIP THE CHAPTER. I WONT MIND.
> 
> AS ALWAYS, FEEDBACK IS HIGHLEY WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED. 
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: @madenayeonsmile

It only takes something small to start a rumour that would spread like wildfire. It only takes two people being seen together or even something that was misunderstood, but, unfortunately, that's not what happened to Dahyun and her friends.

You see, the combination of screaming, arguing and fighting made for a bigger rumour, a bigger gossip.

The words "Slut", "tramp" and "whore" were whispered as Dahyun passed through the halls, her eyes on the ground in front of her as she tried to hide her shame. Her pain.

Since the party, random messages from people she didn't know, were flooding her inbox. Each message more graphic, violent and inappropriate than the last. 

Today, Dahyun wore a black skirt with tights and a green top, her hair was down and she wore her glasses. Black bags were being carried under her eyes and her once perfectly manicured nails were bitten down. 

"You okay, Dahyun?" Chaeyoung asked, walking up to her, hooking their arms as she glared at the staring students.

"I'm fine." Dahyun swallowed her nerves only for her body to betray her by trembling.

Chaeyoung pulled her into a tight hug, slightly shocking her unnie.

"What's this for?" Dahyun asked, her voice muffled.

Chaeyoung smiled gently and hugged her closer. "You seemed like you needed it."

"Thank you, Chaengie." Dahyun whispered, her voice cracking as she let out a breathy sob.

"You getting some action from her too, shorty?" BamBam asked from across the hall, leaning against his locker with Irene. "Won't your girl be pissed or is it like some threesome shit?" 

"Fuck up, Bam!" Chaeyoung hissed, shooting him the middle finger. "You're a dumbass."

Quickly and protectively, Chaeyoung escorted Dahyun to the abandoned break room that TWICE usually occupied and sat Dahyun down, ignoring the stares and questions from a few of their friends.

"You know what their saying isn't true, right?" Chaeyoung asked her quietly, shooting them a look that told them to be quiet.

Dahyun hid her face in her hands. "It is true, Chaeyoung." Dahyun let out a heartbreaking sob and slumped further into the couch, her sobs getting heavier. 

"It isn't, Dahyun." Chaeyoung answered sternly. "You have to understand that people get jealous easily and target the person who they are jealous of."

"For fuck sake Chaeyoung!" Dahyun snapped, sitting up suddenly and clenched her fists. "I cheated on him! I wasn't faithful! How are we supposed to get food with my parents on Saturday with him if we're not even speaking?"

Dahyun wiped the tears on her cheeks away. "I really don't want to be here anymore. I can't be here anymore."

"Shhh, Dahyun it'll blow over." Nayeon whispered comfortingly into the younger's ear, pulling her into a hug as she sobbed. "It always does."

Suddenly the door swung open and Sana walked in, she was wearing denim skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket. Her eyes were almost red with anger... but that immediately faded when she heard the sobbing and saw Dahyun snuggled into Nayeon.

"What happened?"

"Name calling." Chaeyoung answered softly. "BamBam also said a few things."

Sana's fists clenched. "When?"

"It doesn't matter when." Mina spat as she entered, before pointing angrily at Sana.

"I warned you, Sana." Mina hissed as quietly as she could. "I told you that Dahyun was off limits because of Jimin but you didn't listen, instead you basically outed her in the presence of 50 people and told Jimin to fuck himself before breaking his nose."

"He deserved it!" Sana folded her arms.

"For God sake, Sana." Mina groaned. "You're not aware of the consequences that your actions have and it frustrates me like nothing normal."

"What are you talking about?" Sana frowned, not understanding what Mina was saying.

"When you were storming downstairs to find Jimin, did you once consider how that would effect Dahyun?" Mina asked, her voice soft yet stern. "Did you ever consider that Dahyun didn't want you to do what you did? Or maybe how that would effect her future?"

"I know I messed up bad, Minari." Sana whispered. "But I care about Dahyun, I really do."

"I believe that."

The sound of beeping and chiming rang out and everyone checked their phones, only to see it was an audio file.

"What the-" Tzuyu pressed onto it and it was the unmistakable voice of Sana whiepering encouraging words to someone unidentified until they release a moan when the sounds of slapping could be heard.

The room was queit as they watched Dahyun sit up slowly, her eyes wide as she knew where this was from.

'But how did someone get this? Sana and I weren't even-' Dahyun turned to face Sana, her eyes filled with tears of betrayal.

Dahyun sprinted out of the room, quickly followed by Sana. She ran until she reached a deserted corner of the courtyard as she hyperventilating, quickly turning to face a winded Sana.

"Would you please tell me that what I heard wasn't real." Dahyun began, her voice cracking with tears. 

Sana opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut. 

Dahyun folded her arms, shivering in the wind as she tried to compose herself. 

"Pl-please tell me that someone recorded the audio, that someone was there and saw it." Dahyun's eyes were closed as tears streamed down her face and she slowly sank to her knees.

Sana got to her knees and pulled Dahyun into a hug, drawing soft circles on her back with her pointer finger. "I'm sorry, baby." Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the sobs grow louder. 

"Why did you r-record it?" Dahyun asked, looking at Sana with her bloodshot eyes. "What could you have possibly needed for you to record it?" 

"I needed you, Dahyun." Sana pressed their foreheads together, tears making their way down her cheeks. "I thought I could help you." 

"You think you were helping me?" Dahyun scoffed and pushed Sana away from her. "Unnie, you have, undoubtedly, made my life worse!" 

"Baby, I really thought I was helping, I really did." Sana attempted, holding onto Dahyun's hands and pulling her into a hug.

Dahyun felt numb. No longer did she feel the safe space she used to as Sana held her tightly. 

Sana and Dahyun just stood there in the cold, each in a world of their own but still trying to find some form of comfort. One thought of the future and the past whilst the other felt only numbness spreading over her body like some kind of incurable rash or disease. 

"I need to go home." Dahyun murmured, shakily removing herself from Sana, her eyes not making contact. 

"Dahyun, I-" 

"I need to be alone for now, Sana." Dahyun interrupted her coldly. 

Sana's face fell but she nodded, understanding.

"Will I see you tonight at Mina's recital?" Sana asked, her voice hopeful. 

Dahyun stared blankly at Sana before pulling out her phone and walking off, not bothering to reply. 

* * *

'I wish I was never born'

'You are no child of mine.' 

'You're worthless, you might as well die' 

'You're a worthless peice of shit without me, and I hope you know that' 

That's what Dahyun kept thinking of as the numbness grew greater over her body.

She sat in front of her bed, legs tucked in and chin resting on her knees. Tears ran down their familiar path.

'I don't want to marry Jimin' Dahyun thought as she stood shakily. 'I can't do this anymore'

That's when Dahyun made the final decision. If she couldn't live my life how she wanted, if she couldn't be with the person she loves then, well, Dahyun would rather die.

She tore a page from the diary that Sana bought her as a surprise gift and took a pen in her shaky hand and began to write:

_To the people who I love the most,_

_I'm sorry for doing this to you all but this world is just not my place,_

_I've tried for so long to fix things and fit in but I've come to realise that this place, this home, is full of sin._

_The only things for me here aren't allowedso I'm just a waste of space, I've got no reason to stay here with this awful place now._

_It's a disgrace that I was misplaced, born with the wrong family, but, as I sit here, looking at the night sky, I can't help but to feel like I'm almost at peace._

_It's okay though, cause you'll all see me soon, you'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon._

_As it shines bright, throughout the night, remember everyone is facing their own fight._

_But I can't deal with the pain anymore, I'm not a fighter, y_ _ou'll all make it t_ _hrough the night, just hug your pillow tighter._

_So, let my father know that I died in vain, because after all, he is the one to blame._

_And I know that in a year, you'll all forget I'm gone, cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on._

_That's what they told me, all those kids at school, so I'm going by the law: Majority Rules._

_I don't think my presence in this world is needed any longer, and if anything, I hope this makes you stronger._

_Nayeon:_

_Thank you. Thank you for the countless talks we had. For opening to me. For trusting me.Thank you for coming when I called, for holding me when I cried, for making sure I was okay before going to hang out with your girl. Make sure Jeongyeon doesn't get away from you, you better marry her. Please do. We both know she won't last long without you and you love her more than yourself (which is hard to believe but true)_

_Jeongyeon:_

_Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for watching out for me. I know we barely talked but I deeply appreciated it. Also, please marry Nayeon. We both know she won't last long without you looking over her. And even though neither of you will admit it, Nayeon unnie loves you more than herself and you love her more than those weird comic books you adore. Tell her that. Cherish her. Please._

_Jihyo:_

_Thank you for being my mom when my own pushed me away. I would never be able to repay you. I hope you and Daniel have a very long and happy relationship. Thank you for loving me._

_Momo:_

_You crazy jokbal monster. Remember when we first met? I looked at you and thought about how fit you are, how attractive you are and you seem to be the only one who doesn't see it. I know you hooked up with Chewy at that party, I know you like her so do something about it, okay? Ask her out, you jokbal Monster._

_Tzuyu:_

_My sarcastic little Maknae. You have a girl who is completely in love with you and you don't do anything about it, and you should. Get out of that mindset and go for it. Swoop her off her feet and kiss her like nobody is watching. She loves you so what's holding you back?_

_Mina:_

_Minari. Thank you for your endless smiles and support. For your advice but you need to kn_ _ow that this isn't your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Hold onto that cub cause she is so in love with you that it's worrying. I mean it's like you hyponitized her or something... Unless you did? I'm sorry I won't make it to your recital but I know that you'll do well._

_Chaeyoung:_

_My first ever real best friend. Even know you're apparently a "know it all" when it comes to my love life, you are surprisingly clueless about your own. Minari is a keeper if you haven't figured that out on your own. She cares about you and you care about her. She is always there for you. She loves you more than her video games and ballet so DON'T let her get away. Marry her._

_I'm sorry for this but I don't want to live in a life where abuse is normal. Where being manipulated is normal. I can't live like that. I refuse too._

_To Amica Mea Sana:_

_First of all, I want to thank you. You opened my eyes to what real love felt like and meant, if I had a chance to do-over, I would._ _To me, you are the light in this dark world. You are my hope when I have none. You are my safety, my comfort, my beating heart and my first and final breath._ _I love you so much Sana and it hurts. It hurts that you recorded that without me knowing and in a way, it feels like you betrayed me and the thing is, I'm not even angry at you. In fact, I'm so in love with you that I would gladly let you betray me a millions times than have a life without you._ _My love. That's what amica mea means and it's because it's true. You're my first love. My first time. My first non abusive relationship... Sana, I love you and maybe that's why this is happening...Maybe we were never meant to be in this life. Maybe when we meet in another, we will be._ _Just remember that you mean everything to me, and, to my heart, you're the one who ever held the key._ _I hope that you'll find someone better than me. Someone who could love you, completely and freely._

_You made my entire world spin and I loved every second of it._

_I love you..._

_Now, its time to go, I'm running out of space to write._

_Yes, I lost my fight but please, just hold on tight._

_I'll be watching over you from the clouds above, and sending down the purest and whitest dove._

_So it'll watch over you and be my helpful eye, this is it.. Goodbye._

_Love you all,_

_Kim Dahyun._

Dahyun didn't realise she was sobbing until she noticed a drop on the letter, making the ink smudge.

Dahyun quickly wiped her eyes, leaving the room with her notes in her hand. 

"Ms Smicks?" Dahyun called.

"Yes, Miss Kim? "

Dahyun inhaled deeply as she tried to keep her voice levelled. "Th-that old rope swing is still tied to that tree, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Kim." Ms Smicks shifted uneasily. "The gardeners haven't gotten to it yet."

"Thank you." Dahyun began to descend the stairs and made her way towards the garden.

Dahyun paused and turned to face Ms Smicks, who was staring at her. "Ms Smicks, I would also like to tell you that I have paid for your daughter's treatment. All the expenses paid, nothing but the best."

"Really?" Ms Smicks began to tear up, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Dahyun nodded, a small watery smile on her face. "You practically raised me. It was the least I can do."

Without looking back, Dahyun made her way to the foyé's table and placed the notes. 

"Ms Kim, are you alright?" Gerlad asked as he looked at his watch. "It's 8:30, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ballet recital?"

"I'm not going." Dahyun whispered before looking at her phone. "Gerald, if anyone calls the house, tell them that I'm in the back and see that these are delivered immediately. Okay?" Dahyun placed her hand softly on the older man's cheek and smiled. "I'm enter ally grateful for all the times you helped me. I never will forget it." 

"Miss Kim?" Gerald's voice shook as if he knew what was happening, his eyes watery. "You can't."

"Please, Gerald."Tears escaped down Dahyun's cheeks."Tell my mom that I couldn't take it anymore. Tell my brother that he has to take of Sana. Tell Jimin that I'm sorry that that I didn't love him in the way he loved me."

She blinked furiously and began to walk away, wanting to get it over with already.

"Don't you have a message for Master Kim?" Gerald asked.

Feeling the new slashes on her back, Dahyun's eyes hardened and she kept walking. "Tell him that I will see him in Hell!"


	15. Please Don't Leave Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK WELCOMED.
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @madenayeonsmile
> 
> COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE PLEASE.

Sana's lungs were burning as she sprinted through the garden of the Kim's Mansion. The night was stormy, filled with rains and the occasional boom of thunder that shot waves of fear through Sana's body but she pressed on, she had to find Dahyun.

Gerald called her a half an hour before, begging her to come to the estate and help him locate Dahyun who disappeared from the household without telling him where. Upon her, Chaeyoung's and Momo's arrival, he gave them each a note that had their names scribbled on the envelope.

"Have you found her yet?" Momo's voice sounded from her walkie talkie, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

Sana clicked it. "Nothing but please tell me that someone found something."

"Security is still searching the woods." Chaeyoung told her her. "Think Sana, you spent the most time with her." 

Sana looked down at the promise ring on her index finger and her necklace, gifts from Dahyun.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Are you looking?" Dahyun asked again for the tenth time, not wanting her surprise to be ruined and guided her girlfriend by her wrists gently, making sure she didn't fall._

_Sana rolled her blindfolded eyes and let out a sigh. "Yes, Dahyun-ya. Now can you please tell me where we are and remove my blindfold?"_

_Dahyun didn't answer, instead she continued to lead Sana down the pebbled path._

_"Are you just leading me down here to kill me?" Sana joked._

_"Dammit!" Dahyun giggled, "You just exposed me." Dahyun came to a sudden stop and let go of her wrists. "Okay, now you can look."_

_Sana removed her blindfold and felt her breath get caught in her throat. In front of her was a beautiful sea blue neck but not as beautiful as the Lake in Dahyun's cabin._

_In front of the lake laid a picnic, candles surrounding the blanket._

_"So, we've been seeing each other for two months and I just wanted to give you a little something." Dahyun smiled shyly, handing a jewellery bag to her._

_Sana opened it excitedly and took out the two separate boxes from the bag. The first had a ring and the second box had a necklace._

_"Dahyun, you shouldn't have." Sana let out a soft gasp as she looked at the gifts._

_Dahyun smiled. "You mean so much to me, Sana...I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Dahyun suddenly stopped as if what she said got caught herself unaware._

_"W-what?"_

_"I-I love you." Dahyun repeated herself, her voice quieter than before._

_"Dahyun, look at me." Sana whispered, kneeling up to face Dahyun. Sana made Dahyun look at her, cupping her face and kissing her forcefully._

_"I love you too."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Radio back to security and tell them to go to the lake!" Sana ordered as she sprinted to the destination. 

Sana ran as like her life depended on it, jumping over puddles and skidding to turn corners when they came onto her dark path. 

"DAHYUN!" Sana screamed when she saw the pond in the distance being momentarily lit up by the lighting. 

No answer. 

Sana sprinted on, not caring about the fact she was being drenched and that her leather jacket was sticking to her. 

Another flash of lighting made Sana freeze. A small body floating on the pond. 

"DAHYUN-AH!" 

Sana splashed through the lake, desperately trying to reach the tofu before anything else could happen. Quickly as she can, she pulled Dahyun into her arms and stumbled back to the shore, cradling her close. 

Gently laying Dahyun on the muddy grass, Sana immediately tended to the wounds on her wrists, ripping her shirt in order to stop the bleeding. 

Sana pressed her ear to Dahyun's chest and let out a cry of relief, there was still a pulse. 

"Dahyun-ah, please wake up." Sana pleaded as she took off her jacket and laid it on top of her unresponsive body.

Dahyun looked paper than usual and her lips were blue due to the cold so Sana hugged her close, trying her best to keep her warm. 

"You said you'd always be there for me, Dahyun-ah." Sana sobbed against Dahyun's chest. "You promised me so I need you to wake up, okay? I have you, I got you." 

Sana kissed her hard before letting out a sob, "Please don't leave me." 

Nearby footsteps and voices catch Sana's attention. 

"SHE'S OVER HERE!" Sana screamed, getting to her feet and stumbling forward with Dahyun in her arms. 

"Let's get her on the stretcher and then let's get her to the hospital." One of the security men ordered, wrapping Dahyun in a blanket as he lifted her away from Sana. "Miss, let's get to the ambulance."

Sana nodded and followed them, slightly jogging to keep up with them. 

Once in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital, the beeping of the heart monitor filling up the ambulance. 

"W-what's going on?" A familiar voice asked in a whisper. 

* * *

Three and a half hours. 

That's how long it took for the blood transfusion to take and for Dahyun to be rolled into her room. 

Her two wrists were wrapped with bandages, bruising could be seen around her neck and her left ankle was elevated and in a cast. 

"Mina and the rest of the girls are on their way, unnie." Chaeyoung told Sana and Momo quietly as she reentered the room, her entire body almost limp. 

"Okay, thanks for finding out Chaeyoung." Momo weakly smiled, unconsciously tightening her grip around the letter she received from Dahyun. 

Chaeyoung's eyes fell onto Dahyun and she let out a watery sigh, clenching her eyes shut tightly. 

"When you wake up, Dubu, I'm going to punch you and your pasty butt so hard." Chaeyoung let out a weak laugh before her face crumpled into a sob.

Momo immediately comforted the younger one and whispered. "Why are you so upset, Chaengie? Doctor Park said she'll be fine." 

"I know." Chaeyoung gave a weak smile before crying harder. "My older brother killed himself a few years ago and when I told Dahyun, she asked how he did it and what I was feeling... I told her I was angry with him and that it was a cowardly act." 

"Chaeyoung.." Sana sighed. 

"Dahyun got so... awkward and asked what I would do if she committed suicide and I _laughed_ at her. I told her I would never forgive her." Chaeyoung pressed her lips on Dahyun's head. "I don't hate you, unnie. I could never hate you. Please wake up so I can hug you." 

Momo sniffled a bit before gesturing to the door. "I need some air." 

"I'll come with." Chaeyoung followed her out, leaving Sana alone. 

"You know, before you arrived here, I was such a piece of shit to people. I took advantage of my friends, my family and people who liked me... I didn't really care about anyone. I didn't want to care about anyone.... and then I met you." Sana sat down, tears in her eyes as she looked at Dahyun. "At first, you were just going to be another conquest but then we started to speak and then it began to scare me on how much you made me like you. How much I connected with you." Sana let out a shaky breath and looked at her hands. "I need you Dahyun. I need you in my life cause I realised that I'm nothing without you but maybe it would have been better for you if we never met. Maybe this wouldn't have happened to you if I never pursued you."

Standing up, Sana approached Dahyun's bedside and pressed her lips against Dahyun's similar to a Prince waking his sleeping princess. 

"I love you, Dahyun..." Sana walked to the door, freezing immediately when she heard it. 

"Sana-chan?" 


	16. Always.

***FLASHBACK***

_"If I was gone, would you miss me?" Dahyun suddenly asked, her eyes on the sunset._

_"Gone?" Sana repeated, taking a sip of her wine. "Like if you moved type of gone?"_

_"No." Dahyun looked over at Sana, her voice wobbly. "If I was no longer alive type of gone."_

_"Why are you asking, Dubu?" Sana placing her book down. "Is there something wrong? Something you need to tell me about?"_

_"N-no!" Dahyun shook her head and kneeled. "I was just lost in thought and wondered."_

_Sana let out a soft sigh and cupped Dahyun's face, pulling her closer so their lips could dance with passion. A few seconds later, Dahyun let out a breathless giggle._

_"Is that a yes then?"_

_"Of course it's a yes, dummy." Sana playfully rolled her eyes before reconnecting their lips again and again as she spoke. "My. Life. Means. Nothing. Without. You."_

_Dahyun rested her forehead on Sana's and stared into her warm eyes before hugging into her._

_"I best not go anywhere then."_

_Sana embraced her warmly, soothingly running her fingers through Dahyun's hair. "Do you promise, Dahyun?"_

_Dahyun didn't reply,_ _instead, she connected their lips, pouring all of her love and passion into it._

_Sana groaned slightly, backing out to sit her wine glass somewhere safe before reconnecting their lips and returning the same amount of affection._

_"I promise." Dahyun moaned as Sana kissed her jaw and neck._

_Sana entwined their hands and rested her head on Dahyun's shoulder, eyes on the sunset._

_"Would you run away with me?" Dahyun asked quietly, hugging her knees to her chest._

_Sana frowned. "Why would we run away?"_

_"We could finally be together and we both have enough money to our names that can last us years." Dahyun answered._

_Sana studied Dahyun closely, noticing how Dahyun was shifting and how her eyes were constantly wandering._

_"Dahyun... What aren't you telling me?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"You're hiding something, I can tell." Sana squinted at her. "I have no idea what, though."_

_Dahyun let out a nervous chuckle, gently shaking her head. "I'm not hiding anything."_

_Sighing, Sana stood up and took off her crop top and began to unbutton her jeans._

_"Wait, what are you doing?" Dahyun asked, her voice slightly panicked as she looked behind her, the lights of the Kim Manor in the distance, blinking like a warning._

_Sana folded her stuff neatly before entering_ _the lake, a small smirk on her face. "What are you waiting for, Dahyunnie?"_

_"That water isn't really sanitary, unnie." Dahyun shook her head but nonetheless began to strip off her clothes, folding them beside Sana's and entering the water._

_Sana quickly went under, wetting her hair before popping back up. "C'mon, Dahyun. I'm right here."_

_"I'm not exactly a strong swimmer, unnie." Dahyun told her worriedly as the water went past her waist._

_Sana_ _lifted her off her feet and Dahyun immediately wrapped her legs around Sana's waist, giggling like a school girl._

_"That's one of the reasons why I'm not going to let you go, Dahyun." Sana promised, pulling her impossibly closer. "I'm also so incredibly selfish that I have to have you in my life eternally or I would become a pain in everyone's ass."_

_"I believe you already are a pain in everyone's ass." Dahyun giggled before pressing a kiss on Sana's lips when she pouted._

_Sana hummed, satisfied before walking into the lake backwards. "I love you."_

_"And I love you."_

***END FLASHBACK***

Death is such an indescribable event that no one is certain to what happens once your soul leaves your body.

People describe death as evil and bad but when, in truth, it's beautiful. It's peace.

"Dahyun?" Sana's voice cracked with emotion once she saw the younger girl was staring at her, her eyes drawn downwards with tiredness and her skin still paler than usual due to the blood loss.

Sana rushed forward, engulfing her in a hug that made the younger one groan.

"I'm sorry!" Sana panicked, immediately letting go of her before smothering her in kisses.

"Sana, I'm okay." Dahyun pressed her hand weakly on Sana's chest, groaning in pain but managed to cup Sana's face.

Sana looked into the brown eyes that made her feel like a supernova happened in her stomach, and then, before she knew it, Sana clapped her ear.

"What were you thinking, Kim Dahyun?" Sana released a sob. "I thought I lost you!"

Dahyun gazed at Sana, her eyes heavy as she took in Sana, her hearing muffled as she was focusing on her beauty too much and not her words.

Slowly raising her hands, Dahyun cupped Sana's face, softly caressing her cheeks before kissing her lips gently, effectively shutting her up.

Sana placed her warm hands over Dahyun's cold one and rested her head on Dahyun's.

"Why is there blood on your hands?" Dahyun's voice rasped, tilting Sana's chin up to make her face her.

Sana's bottom lip wobbled. "I-it's y-y-yours... I tried to stop the bleeding by putting on pressure."

"You should've le-ft me, Sana..." Dahyun's voice cracked with her tears.

Sana shook her head, tears flowing again. "I couldn't.."

"Why?"

"You make me feel so weak, Dahyun." Sana whispered, nuzzling her slightly. "I know I chased after you because I thought you were a challenge... But you're so much more than that. So much more. You make me so much better. You changed me and I never expected you to touch me in the ways that you have. I love you Dahyun... I never thought it was possible to love you as much as I do... "

Sana kissed Dahyun with so much that the young girl had oxygen stole from her lungs. They kissed until they were panting for air. Until they felt as if they were going to pass out.

"I love you so fucking much that I can't think of anything but you." Sana kissed her again, pulling her closer.

Dahyun let out a soft sob and kissed back, shakily getting onto her knees so she could deepen the kiss and as she was about to fall, she felt two strong hands supporting her, keeping her upright.

"I love you so much, Sana. More than words can describe. More than my life, more than my family."

They kissed with passion, their tongues exploring each other's mouths like as if it was one of the wonders of the world.

"Fuck, I missed you so much, Dahyun." Sana moaned as Dahyun began to kiss and suck on her neck. "Dahyun, promise me that you'll never set me free from the trap you got me in."

Dahyun cupped Sana's cheeks, kissing her as she struggled to straddle her. "As long as you promise me the same thing, amica mea."

A huge grin spreaded across Sana's face and they kissed again. Each so absorbed with each other that they didn't notice the door opening until the person screamed excitedly and ran towards them.

"DUBU!" Chaeyoung smothered her in a hug, pulling her off Sana's lap as she did so. "I can't believe you're awake already."

"Chaengie.. I can't breath."

Chaeyoung immediately released her just as the door flew open, revealing a crying bunny and a worried penguin.

"DAHYUN IS AWAKE!" Nayeon yelled before running towards the younger girl, engulfing her in a hug and peppering her face with kisses.

"Unnie!" Dahyun laughed, trying her best to push her away and was saved by Mina.

Mina looked Dahyun straight in her eyes, staring at her so intently before bursting into joyful tears. "I didn't think you would wake up so soon!"

One by one, each of the girls bursted through the door and began sobbing as the hugged Dahyun.

As they were causing so much commotion, two nurses and a doctor entered, checking to see what was wrong and hurriedly checking if Dahyun was okay as she sat up.

"Two days in the hospital, Miss Kim and then you'll be able to go home." One of the nurses told her before leaving her with her friends.

"Dahyun, we're so happy that you're Okay."Jihyo smiled her motherly smile at her.

Jeongyeon nodded in agreement."You had us all seriously worried, Tofu."

"Want to tell us what's on your mind?" Tzuyu asked quietly.

"I didn't see a way out." Dahyun whispered. "Wheb the audio came out, my dad..,well, he didn't take it well. Jimin and his parents were there as they played it out loud and demanded that I apologise for embarrassing their son... I did and when I finished, Jimin got down on one knee and asked me to marry him and I immediately said no and my dad, he lost it. He slapped me in front of them and Jimin's father said I deserved it whilst his mother said I was a slut. A whore." As Dahyun spoke, she felt a soft hand entwinning with hers, gently squeezing it to show her support.

Momo sat forward."I'm going to kill your dad, Dahyun."

"Me too." Tzuyu immediately agreed.

Sana met Dahyun's eyes hesitantly. "You're engaged to Jimin.."

"I won't marry him." Dahyun promised. "I have no intentions on marrying him but..." A devilish grin spread across her face, her eyes sparkling as she let out a little laugh. "I do plan to teach him a lesson... To teach my father a lesson."

"Whatever you're planning, I want in." Chaeyoung pouted slightly.

The girls nodded in agreement, eagerness on their faces. 

"I don't want to get you guys into-" Dahyun began. 

"Oh, for God's sake, Dahyun." Nayeon interrupted immediately, rolling her eyes. "There's no way we're letting you do this alone, we're in this together until the end."

Dahyun looked at Sana, frowning when noticing her signature smirk. 

"I'm never leaving your side again, Dahyunnue." Sana promised.

"Never?" Dahyun whispered.

"Never." Sana confirmed, nodding her head. 

Dahyun leaned up and kissed Sana gently. "I love you."

"Always." Sana murmured against her lips. 


	17. I Don't Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my life has been pretty hectic at the moment.   
> Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment and kudos <3
> 
> As always, feedback is welcomed and highly appreciated.

“An absolute fucking idiot. How dare you embarrass our family like this? Did you think about this would reflect on our family? On me?” Mr Kim paced the floor in front of Dahyun’s hospital bed, his eyes narrowed, back hunched and hands behind his back. He was ranting, his head hung high as he continued to swear and name call, and, like always, blame Dahyun for everything that went wrong in the past 24 hours. 

“Have you have anything to say for yourself?” Her father spat, finally stopping his pacing when the nurse entered to change her AV bag. 

Without making eye-contact, Dahyun glanced at her hands. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For?”

Dahyun inhaled sharply before mumbling. “For my mental health being the source of all your problems.” 

“Dahyun, sweetie, what your father is trying to say is that we’re glad you’re okay but wish you could’ve talked to us about whatever problems you were having.” Her mother stepped closer, hand out-stretched to place on her daughter’s shoulder only for Dahyun to move away, her eyes slightly filled with tears that made her heart hurt. 

“Why do you do that?” Dahyun asked, her voice low as she watched her father answer and bark down the receiver of his phone, leaving the room. 

Her mother replied, her voice filled with confusion. “Do what?”

“Step in. Make excuses for him.” Dahyun answered, looking out of her window and being greeted by the embraces of the warm rays of the sun that seemed to be trying to cheer her up. 

Her mother went quiet, her eyes on the floor, She took a deep breath before replying. “Your father is a good man, Dahyun. Yes, he does things that are harsh but he cares. It’s his way of expressing emotions. He loves you.”

“Can’t he express them differently? Can’t you tell him to stop?”

“He’s a stubborn man, Dahyun...You know that.” Her mother approached her with and kissed her forehead gently. “Maybe in time, he’ll learn a different way to express his feelings. We can only pray and hope.”

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Summer is supposed to be about relaxing, exploring and hanging out with friends. But, unfortunately for some people, it means working until they can’t feel their hands. 

Three hours. That’s how long Dahyun sat at her desk answering calls, typing and scribbling down notes but she didn’t mind it. In fact, she welcomed the distraction, she welcomed anything that took her attention away from the dull throb on her wrists. As she was on her last phone call when a knock at her door caught her attention. Dahyun’s heart momentarily stopped when she saw who it was, her eyes went wide.

“T-that’ll be perfect, Mr Park!” Dahyun stammered, struggling to pull her eyes away from the person in her doorway. “Okay, okay, I’ll let Chairman Kim know. Bye.” Slamming her phone down, she clicked and unclicked her pen. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” Jimin shuffled on his feet, wringing his hands together. “I tried to see you when you were in the hospital but your friends wouldn’t let me in..” 

“You’re not exactly their favourite person, Jimin-ssi,” Dahyun stood up, walking to the table opposite her desk, pouring herself a glass of water. “and to be honest, you’re not my favourite person either.”

Jimin sighed. “Can’t we just talk? Talk about what happened?”

“Talk about what exactly?” Dahyun sat back down, took a sip of water and made eye-contact. “The time you busted my lip? Or how about the time you raped me?”

Jimin winced at her bluntness. “I’m sorry, Dahyun.”

“Do you have any idea how that made me feel?” Dahyun’s grip tightened around the glass. “I felt used. Unclean. Filthy.” Dahyun inhaled sharply. “I feel like I’m never going to be able to let anyone touch me again. You made me feel that.” 

“If you didn’t sleep with Sana, I wouldn’t have gotten jealous” Jimin slammed his fist onto his leg causing Dahyun to flinch slightly. 

“Sana didn’t force herself on me. You did. Sana didn’t make me feel dirty. You did. She didn’t make me feel confused or sick or violated or robbed. You did! You made me feel worthless and you don’t care!” Dahyun let out a sob and took a step back when Jimin tried to come closer. “You scared me, Jimin. You took something that didn’t belong to you....something that never belonged to you.” 

“You’re going to be my wife, Dahyun!” Jimin snapped, his voice rising. “Meaning whatever is yours is now mine. Nothing has changed. I hoped you had fun fucking Sana but from here until further notice, you’re not allowed near her unless it’s business and your father wants you to communicate.”

“I am not marrying you.” Dahyun growled through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowed and voice steady despite the tears that streamed steadily down her face.

“If you don’t marry me, I swear to God, Sana will get the consequences, Dahyun.” Jimin reached for Dahyun’s hand, grasping it tightly and pulled her towards him.

Dahyun winced, a fresh jolt of pain shooting up her arm, tears sprang to her eyes. “Jimin, you’re hurting me.”

“Is everything okay in here?” An authoritative voice asked

Dahyun and Jimin swirled to face the door and saw Chairman Kim and Sana staring at them. Each one having concern or confusion. 

“Everything is perfect, Mr Kim.” Jimin bowed. “Dahyun-ah and I were just discussing the masquerade, weren’t we darling?”

Without making eye-contact, Dahyun nodded her head slowly, her breath stuck in her lungs as she stared at Sana.

“It didn’t sound like that.” Sana told them cooly, her arms folded as she leaned against the wall. 

Today, unlike Dahyun, Sana was dressed casually. She wore a red Tommy Hilfiger tee tucked into light denim shorts, showing off her muscular legs but that’s not what took Dahyun’s breath. It was her hair. Not blonde but brown. She was so beautiful.

Clearing his throat, Chairman Kim turned to Dahyun. “Sana has something she would like to ask you.”

Taking a few steps forward, Sana got close enough for Dahyun to tell something was wrong. Extremely wrong. Tears in her eyes as she faked smiled.

“Dahyun-ah, I would like to invite you to a party this Saturday, you and your family.” 

Dahyun tilted her head, “Your parents are throwing a party?” 

“No…” Sana blinked several times as if she was about to cry. “Myungsoo and I are.”

Dahyun fell slightly back. “I-I don’t understand-”

“It’s an engagement party.” 


	18. One More Night (Part One.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with my kidney infection, University and I recently went to Poland. I'll update part two sometime today or later tonight.   
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Feedback is welcomed  
> Don't forget to kudos :)  
> Leave a comment with your thoughts.   
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Follow me if you want :)   
> Twt: @madenayeonsmile

**_*FLASHBACK*_ **

_ “Promise me that whatever happens, you’ll always love me.” Sana exhaled heavily as her back arched as Dahyun helped her ride through another orgasm. “Tell me please.”  _

_ Dahyun smiled as she kissed her way up Sana’s body, pressing one passionate kiss on her lips. “I promise that I will always love you.” She whispered, pressing another kiss onto her cheek and forehead before laying down on her side, facing her. A small smile on her face. _

_ Sana gazed lovingly at Dahyun, tracing her features with her pointer finger as if she was drawing the outline of her features gently and then propping herself up on her elbow so she is able to look at Dahyun’s serene face.  _

_ “You’re so beautiful, Dahyun-ah.” Sana whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck and Dahyun let out a soft moan, wrapping her legs around Sana’s waist, pulling her closer. Sana’s eyes filled like they always did when they spent alone time together after Dahyun’s attempt. _

_ Dahyun smiled sadly, cupping her cheeks and connected their lips gently, no urgency in it but filled with passion, it was as if she was trying to say ‘I’m here and I will never leave you again.’ _

_ “I’m sorry for worrying you.” Dahyun spoke gently, her voice raspy. “I should’ve spoken to you about how I was feeling. I acted irrationally and I hurt you.”  _

_ “That’s not you speaking, Dahyun.” Sana replied quietly. “That’s you regurgitating what your father said. Be real with me, Dahyun-ah.”  _

_ Dahyun looked up at the ceiling, trying her best not to make eye-contact. “I don’t want to hurt you more than I have, love.”  _

_ “I want you to tell me everything you have and had on your mind.” Sana insisted, pressing her lips against Dahyun’s palm and then kissed one of the scars on her right wrist, a small gesture but it warmed Dahyun’s heart to the point of tears.  _

_ “The audio was sent to my dad.” Dahyun began, looking at Sana with a small tearful smile. “He hit me, more than he ever did. Repeatedly and my mom tried to stop him, she tried and he shoved her away. Myung-soo, he had to pull him off me.” Dahyun wiped her eyes and sat on, resting her back on the bedrest. “I couldn’t feel anything, I couldn’t feel anything apart from the familiar throb of pain and I wanted it to stop, I wanted it to stop so badly and I thought you would be better off without me. All of you.” Dahyun rubbed the palm of her hand and then traced her scar with her thumb. “I didn’t think you, any of you would miss me.”  _

_ “Oh honey, I wish you would’ve told me.” Sana whispered, straddling Dahyun and cupping her cheeks, wiping her tears with her thumbs. “I love you Dahyun. I love you.”  _

_ Dahyun blinked, tears escaping and a soft smile came to her lips as Sana kissed her again. A hard one that took her breath away, when they parted, Dahyun was breathing heavily. Her lips were wet and shining.  _

_ Sana pressed another kiss to her lips before slowly making her way further and further down Dahyun’s body, eyes on her facial expression as gave a teasing lick and then entered two fingers.  _

_ “Fuck Sana.”  _

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_ **

“When did you find out?” Dahyun asked quietly, looking out across the familiar pond, her eyes on the setting sun as she was unable to look at Sana. 

“Three weeks ago.” Sana whispered, leaning against a tree, not making eye contact. “I wanted to tell you so badly but I just couldn’t..” 

“So instead you were lying to me?” 

“I didn’t lie about anything!” Sana defended but then deflated and spoke softly. “I just didn’t tell you.” 

Dahyun’s eyes were wet and h er lip quivered as she looked down at her shoes. “Why does it feel like this is hurting me more than it’s hurting you? Do you not care that you’re marrying someone else, someone who is my brother.” 

Sana immediately cupped Dahyun’s face, slightly forcing her to look up. “Don’t say that Dahyun! This affected me in ways you don’t know! So please, stop pretending that you’re the only one who’s completely invested in this relationship because you’re not. I love you.” Sana let her hands drop, inhaling gently. “How many times do I have to say that before you believe it...before you believe me?” 

“I don’t believe that.” Dahyun lets out a heavy breath, resting her forehead against Sana’s chest, her eyes closed. “What I believe is that I love you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up with you there, I don’t want you to sneak out of my bedroom window before my dad wakes up.” 

“Oh baby girl.” Sana inhaled sharply, wiping away the tears that escaped. “You have no idea how much I want things to be like that. To be like that everyday.” 

Dahyun traced Sana’s bottom lip with her pointer finger. “I love you Sana...I love you so much but” Dahyun took a sharp inhale “I don’t want to be with you in secret… I want to be able to stay with you freely. To spend forever with you. "

Sana closed her eyes as she felt her heart shatter. "You want to break up." 

It was a statement. One she was hoping that wasn't true but shockingly was. 

"I don't want to break up." Dahyun stepped away from Sana, standing out of her reach. "This…relationship has been doing more harm than good. There's no getting out of this arrangement and I think as soon as we accept that, we can move on."

"I don't want to move on." Sana said angrily. "I have a plan Dahyun, I'm not marrying your brother and you're not marrying Jimin. It's that simple. I just need time."

"We don't have time…" Dahyun replied weakly, her eyes tearful and wide, begging Sana to understand… “I don’t want you unless I can spend every moment with you. We can’t keep hurting ourselves like this Sana-chan. It’s not fair. Not on you and not on me.” Dahyun took a deep breath before letting out a watery bitter laugh that broke Sana’s heart in a dozen million pieces. “It’s delusional, thinking this can work.” 

Sana closed her eyes, tears already falling. “I know,” she agreed softly, her bottom lip quivering. “Delusional or not, it was worth it.”    
  


“You’re worth everything.” Dahyun suddenly cupped Sana’s face, stepping so close that their bodies pressed together. “You shouldn’t be going through this.”

“One more night.” Sana suddenly said, wetting her lips unconsciously and pulling Dahyun unbelievably closer. “Let me have you for one more night.”


	19. You Are The One Thing I Don’t Regret. (One More Night Finale)

Even though it was Sana’s last time with Dahyun, she wanted every moment to be perfect. To be remembered for the years to come. Sana wanted to carve every detail of Dahyun’s body, touch and taste into her memory so she would never forget. Sana booked a hotel room in the Park Hyatt Seoul for three nights, she made sure to get one of the most luxurious rooms and asked them to fill the mini fridge with Dahyun’s favourite snack: choco pies. 

Sana arrived at the hotel at 4:45PM, checking in early to make sure everything she planned was in order, she didn’t trust the staff to have everything in order, once she entered the elevator she hit the button for the 22nd floor and began to ascend. With a  _ ding _ _ ,  _ the doors opened and Sana made her way towards the presidential sweet, wheeling her suitcase beside her, and opened the room, stepping inside. 

“Wow.” Sana exhaled, closing the door but kept her eyes on the view she was gifted with. It was breath-taking, the skyscrapers touching the golden touched sky made her breathless. Sana started to prepare the room, lighting the candles that surrounded the jacuzzi and lowering the lighting that created a seductive atmosphere. Time passed and as it got closer to 6:30PM, Sana showered, shaved,and retouched her makeup. 

_ Clink.  _

“Sana?” Dahyun let out a gentle call as she stepped in, letting the door close by itself, she was captivated. “Wow.” 

Sana securely wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s waist, pulling her into a back hug. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s so beautiful.” Dahyun breathed, a shining smile on her lips. 

Sana smiled, pressing a kiss just below her ear before telling her “You’re more beautiful.”    
  


“Nice line.” Dahyun lightly hit Sana’s arm, attempting to hide the blush that stood out against her pale skin.

“Aww, my Dahyunnie is so cute!” Sana cooed, pinching her cheeks lightly. Dahyun erupted into laughter, hugging Sana so close that she was certain she could feel her heart raising and her body trembling. 

“Easy, love.” Sana whispered as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind Dahyun’s ear and cupped her face. “We have all the time we have three days, we’re making the most of them.” 

“I know.” Dahyun’s voice was faint before she smirked devilishly, pushing Sana gently onto the closest chair. Dahyun slowly unbuttoned her shirt, her smirk growing wider once she saw Sana visible gulp, rubbing her thighs together and Sana’s eyes darkening. “I don’t know what you’re thinking of, Sana, but, I’m going into the jacuzzi, I’m not about to straddle you.” 

“But you should.” Sana smirked, reaching to place her hands on Dahyun’s hips but she took a step back, causing Sana to pout and whine. “Why are you like this?” 

Removing her last items of clothing, Dahyun made her way to the bubbling and steaming jacuzzi that looked onto her hometown and smiled. “I want to enjoy the view first, take it all in.” 

Sana helped Dahyun into the jacuzzi, pouring her a glass of champagne and handing it to her before joining her. Sana floated her way towards Dahyun to sit beside her and immediately Dahyun leaned into her, opening her legs so they could be front against back. 

“It’s so beautiful Sana.” Dahyun hummed after Sana fed her a strawberry. “Everything is perfect.” 

“You deserve something perfect Dahyun, you have earned it.” Sana whispered lovingly, her eyes constantly appreciating and taking in Dahyun’s face. 

Dahyun turned to face her, connecting their lips gently but filled with passion. “You’re perfect so therefore everything you say, do, and touch is perfect.” 

“I guess that means you’re perfect by default.” Sana smiled, her eyes turning into half crescents when she noticed Dahyun blushing furiously. 

“You’re such a cheese-ball sometimes.” Dahyun fanned her face and looked away, a shy smile tugging her lips. 

Sana giggled, hugging Dahyun closer. “What would you like to do?”

Dahyun smiled, “I wanna stay like this forever.” 

The first night was peaceful, Dahyun and Sana lounged around, cuddling each other until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore, they were tangled in each other's limbs. When Dahyun’s eyes opened, she was greeted by Sana sleeping, her eyes closed and lips ajar with soft snoring audible. Dahyun couldn’t help but smile, letting her thumb brush Sana’s bottom lip softly, giggling softly when Sana attempted to her lick her lips. Sana’s eyes opened gently, a smile on her lips as she snuggled into Dahyun’s neck and laying on top of her. 

“You’re so soft.” Sana mumbled into Dahyun’s neck as she placed soft wet kisses there.

Dahyun’s eyes fluttered closed as she let out a pleased sigh and wrapped her legs around Sana’s waist. “That feels good.” 

“Yeah?” Sana propped herself up onto her hands to gaze lovingly at Dahyun, leaning down and gently kissing her face. 

“Yeah.” Dahyun giggled and then gasped, immediately pulling Sana closer as she sucked on her pulse point. 

Sana kissed, sucked and left kitten-like licks on her neck, trailing them down to her collarbone and chest. “You’re so beautiful Dahyun.” 

“So are y-” Dahyun moaned when Sana pressed her leg to her center. “F-fuck..” 

Sana smirked as she began unbuttoning Dahyun’s pajama top, kissing every piece of skin that she saw, leaving marks as she did. “I love the sounds you make Dahyun.” Sana placed kisses on Dahyun’s stomach before slipping off her own t-shirt and pressing her body closer to hers. “I want to feel you,” causing Dahyun to immediately sit up, forcing Sana to sit back on her heels, and kissed her passionately, tilting her heads to deepen the kiss and slipping in her tongue and exploring her mouth as if it was never been in there before, both girls moaning as she did so. 

“Goddamn it Sana.” Dahyun whimpered when Sana sucked on her neck, her lips ajar as her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the softness of Sana’s lips and how she nipped her skin. Sana pressed more kisses on Dahyun’s jaw, making her lay back. “You’re so fucking good at that.” 

Sana hovered over Dahyun’s face, ghosting her lips, slightly smirking when Dahyun tried to follow her lips. “You need to tell me what you want Dahyun.” 

“Sana.” Dahyun whined as she felt Sana’s leg pressed against her clothed center, grinding her hips down to have some kind of relief. “Please Sana.”

“Shh baby.” Sana kissed her forehead. “Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.” 

“Sana...Please” Dahyun begged, reaching out for Sana as she started to get out of bed. 

Sana smirked, stepping out of Dahyun’s reach. “I have a surprise for you Dahyun, now be a good girl for me and lay down and don’t move. If I come back and your eyes are open or even if you’re touching yourself, I’ll punish you.” 

Dahyun whimpered but laid still, closing her eyes and holding the bedsheets. “Sana please hurry.” Listening to Sana’s walking, feeling uncomfortable with the way her slick went down her legs, tensing when she heard Sana enter their room again and get onto the bed.

“Oh baby, keep your eyes closed, okay?” Sana whispered, kissing Dahyun’s thighs, loving the way Dahyun’s muscles clenched with every touch, lick, nip, bite and kiss. 

Dahyun whined, pushing herself further into the mattress, Sana slipping off her underwear. “Please Sana, just touch me already! I can’t-” Dahyun was silenced by something strapping around her ankles, spreading her legs immediately. “What are you doing?” Dahyun whimpered when Sana pinned her hands above her head.

“Relax Dahyunnie.” Sana practically purred in her ear. “Just relax for me, baby girl. Okay?” 

“It’s hard to do that when you keep purring in my ear like that.” Dahyun whimpered thrusting upwards into nothing, 

Sana was wearing a strapon. It wasn’t big nor was it small. It was perfectly sized and sculpted. She made sure to buy one that wouldn’t hurt Dahyun that much. Sana slowly grinded the strapon against Dahyun’s slit which makes her moan and whine. 

“Please Sana.” Dahyun begged. “Please Sana please.” 

“I need you to be very wet, baby girl..” Sana kissed her neck, still coating the strapon in Dahyun’s slick, enjoying the way Dahyun would sharply inhale whenever it caught on her clit. “I think you’re ready now. Tell me if it hurts babe.”

“Okay...” 

Sana began to inch herself slowly into Dahyun, slightly smirking whenever Dahyun let out a soft whine. Once she was fully in, Sana didn’t move, giving Dahyun time to adjust, smiling between kisses, loving the sound of Dahyun whining. “Can I move?” 

“Y-yeah.” Dahyun nodded, thrusting upwards, urging Sana to move. 

Sana began to move slowly, one hand on Dahyun’s waist and the other holding herself up. “How does it feel?” 

“So fucking good…” Dahyun exhaled, tilting her head backwards, exposing her neck to allow Sana to devour her. 

“My baby is such a good girl for me.” Sana purred sinfully into Dahyun’s ear, sucking on her pulse point as she humped into Dahyun, going as deep as she can and pulling out. 

The coil in Dahyun’s core began tightening more and more, and as time passed, Dahyun wanted it to snap. She wished it snapped. “Sana please.” 

“Please what puppy?” Sana asked, thrusting deeper and harder, smirking when Dahyun let out a squeak, her toes curling. “Does my puppy want her release?” 

“Yes please!” Dahyun whined as Sana began to speed up her thrusts and which made Dahyun’s toes curl. “Ah, fuck!” 

“Did that feel good?” Sana asked as her thrusts slowed down, enjoying how Dahyun was clenching around her. Dahyun moaned louder, eyes rolling to the back of her head when Sana thrusted deeper. 

“Take it off.” Dahyun husked, pressing her hand on Sana’s chest. Sana frowned, trying to kiss Dahyun’s lips only for Dahyun to stop her. “Take the strap off.” 

Sana stopped moving “You mean the strapon?”

“I mean the ankle spreader.” 

Sana unstrapped Dahyun from the ankle spreader, throwing it to the side before Dahyun hooked her legs around Sana’s waist and flipped her onto her back and immediately started to ride Sana which made her moan aloud, her grip tightening on Dahyun’s waist, making crescents in the soft pale skin. 

Sana was in complete ecstasy. Each thrust that Dahyun made earned a loud moan from Sana, throwing her head back and relishing the feeling of the strapon pushing against her clit. “Fuck Dahyun.” 

Dahyun began sucking on Sana’s neck, loving the way she pulled their bodies closer together which causes her to hump against her. Unable to hold back anymore, Dahyun let the coil in her core snap, moaning Sana’s name as she began pounding into the younger girl, chasing her own orgasm and then tumbling over. After a moment of resting, Sana gently pulled out of Dahyun, hugging her close, running her hands through her hair when Dahyun made a whimper. 

“What’s wrong precious?” Sana asked, her voice hushed. 

Dahyun whispered. “It kind of hurts when the pleasure is gone.” 

“Well that kind of happens when it’s your first time.” Sana nuzzles Dahyun’s neck. “You’ll feel better in two days. It won’t hurt anymore.” ________________________________________________________________________________________

Dahyun was snuggled into Sana, eyes closed as she snored softly. Sana drew small circles on her skin as she smiled. Sana enjoyed the moments like this, loving just being with Dahyun in times like this. Just being in her embrace. Letting out a particularly soft “Sana” in her sleep, making the older girl’s heartbreak and tears filled her eyes when she realised this was the last time she was going to be able to claim Dahyun has hers. 

“You shouldn’t cry.” Dahyun whispered as she propped herself on one elbow so she could see Sana’s face better. “It hurts me when to see you cry.” 

“I’m sorry baby.” Sana whispered, smiling slightly when Dahyun entwined their fingers. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t wake me.” Dahyun told her as she rolled them around, Sana now on top of her. “You’re really pretty in the morning and in the afternoon and the evening.”

Sana blushed, burying her face in Dahyun’s neck. “You’re pretty too at all times.” 

“I know.” Dahyun winked and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Dahyun?” 

“Hm?” 

“When all of this is done and we can’t be with each other...What will I mean to you?” Sana asked, her eyes locking onto Dahyun’s, not allowing her to look away.

Dahyun sat up, pulling Sana closer to her so she could cup her face gently. “You are my first. My first girlfriend, my first time, my first love...No matter what happens, no one will ever compare to you. I love you so much Sana. You’re the most amazing person I know.” 

Tears escaped Sana’s eyes and she choked on a sob. “I fucking love you so much Dubu. So fucking much.” 

“I love you too.” Dahyun smiled brightly as tears filled her eyes. “I am so happy that I met you, so happy.” Using her thumbs to wipe away Sana’s tears. “Out of everything that has happened to me Sana...You are the one thing I don’t regret.”


	20. Nearing the End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep safe during this time <3

Sana couldn’t believe it’s been a month. A month after she last held Dahyun and kissed her, she missed her. They only saw each other during business dinners and music practices but Jimin, Myung-Soo and Mr Kim would constantly be hovering over them, making sure they never snuck away with each other and were even escorted to the bathroom which Sana found ridiculous but after a month of not being able to talk to her alone, she was going to see her again. Sana was getting ready for what was surely going to be the worst night of her life when her mom entered quietly, holding a jewelry box as she smiled softly. 

“Everything okay?” Sana asked as she applied eye-liner as carefully as she could.

Mrs Minatozaki sat at the edge of Sana’s bed, fixing her watch before clearing her throat. “I know we never asked how you felt about the whole engagement thing but I hope you know that me and your father are grateful for what you’re doing, for what you're sacrificing.” 

“I didn’t have much choice.” Sana smiled dryly as she walked towards her closet to get changed, taking off her top as she walked and throwing it onto the nearest chair. 

“Honey, you know there’s a lot of unhappiness when you have a high status, there’s a lot of things that happen that you’re not going to like but you have to put it for the sake of your future and family. We all had to make choices we didn’t like but we did it for you. For our family.” Mrs Minatozaki stood up and cupped Sana’s face, making her look at her. “I know you love her, Chairman Kim's daughter.” 

“I hate that I know that I’m going to be hurting her.” Sana’s voice cracked and she inhaled sharply. “I don’t want to be the reason she cries tonight.” 

Mrs Minatozaki gave her daughter a sad smile, kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. “Sometimes the hardest choices are the right ones.” 

“So you think I did the right thing?” 

“I think that you both weren’t meant to be...not in this life.” Mrs Minatozaki said quietly, not being able to look at her daughter. “If this was another time, I’m positive that you would both be very happy. You’d have a house together, have two dogs and maybe a few children if you wanted them.” 

Sana closed her eyes, breathing deeply in order to control her emotions and let out a shaky laugh. “At least she’s not going to be completely removed from my life, we’re going to be sisters-in- law.” 

A knock at the door interrupted them and Mina appeared, she was dressed in an expensive dark blue Chanel dress paired with expensive earrings that Chaeyoung bought her. 

“Hi, Mrs Minatozaki.” Mina greeted them with her gummy smile, tucking her hair behind her hair and sniffing once, something Mina only did when she had something big to tell her.

“Hey mom? Can you check what drinks we’re having?” Sana asked, a fake smile plastered on her face. “Myung really hopes we’d have strawberry champagne.”

Mrs Minatozaki looked surprised before nodding “Of course, darling. I’ll get everything sorted.” and left, closing the door behind her. 

As soon as Mina was positive that Mrs Minatozaki wasn’t within earshot, Mina smiled. “I have good and bad news to tell you but I need you to remember that you’re getting engaged tonight.” 

“Just tell me Mina.” Sana begged. “Have you heard anything from Dahyun? Has she told you why she stopped replying to my letters?” 

“I did. Good and bad.” Mina gestures for her to sit down. “The good news is that Mr and Mrs Kim will not be attending tonight’s event so the girls and I are going to be running interference if you want to talk to Dahyun alone, all you have to do is give the word, okay?” 

“And the bad news?” 

“Mr Kim...He found the letters you were sending her.” Mina said quietly. “Dahyun told Gahyeon who told Yeri who told Irene who told Chaeyoung who told me that he kept her locked in the attic for two weeks. Didn’t allow anyone to see her except for her brother and Jimin.”

“Did he hurt her?” Sana asked, a wave of protectiveness coursing through her. 

Mina shook her head. “Not physically but Dahyun did apparently say that she never experienced that kind of pain before…. Irene did manage to have a conversation with Dahyun though.”

“What did she say?” Sana pressed.

Mina played with her fingers. “Irene wouldn’t tell me the specifics but she said that she thinks Dahyun is spiralling… She doesn’t think she’ll make it to the end of the year.” 

“So, what you’re telling me is that the love of my life is suicidal?” Sana blinked back the many endless tears and inhaled sharply. “I need to get her out of there, Mina. I need to rescue her.” 

“You can’t get involved, Sana.” Mina warned. “You’ll make things worse for her and who knows what will happen to her if your plan fails. I know this is hard for you Sana, okay? But Dahyun… she wouldn’t want you to risk something to save her.”

“But I need to-” 

“What you need is different from what Dahyun needs, okay?” Mina pleaded. “Now, please don’t do anything dumb, I promise you that I have everything under control so please trust me. I got this.” 

***ONE HOUR LATER***

The Minatozaki Mansion was lit up with a thousand diamonds, crystallized bulbs made the property light up like a million fireflies. The air smelled of chocolate fondue and laughter filled the air with a light piano music and chatter was everywhere. Yet despite the obvious fun everyone was having, Sana wasn’t at peace. In fact her eyes were glued to the front of the door, waiting for someone her heart longed for, someone she wished and lusted for but still didn’t show up. 

“Be patient dear, she’ll show.” Myung-Soo whispered into her ear whilst smiling at random guests. “She’ll be arriving with Jimin and then your friends know what to do, they’ve been briefed on it several times.”    
  


“What’s taking her so long?” Sana demanded, running her hands through her hair. 

“Her fiance is very proud of his looks and needs everyone to be in love with him as soon as he walks through those doors like someone trying to look better than the bride.” Myung- Soo replied before pulling her to the side. “A word of warning, Dahyun has started harming herself again and is somewhat unsteady so whatever you’re planning on saying and doing to her, proceed with caution. She is  _ not  _ the same girl you last saw.” 

“What do you mean?”

“She’s colder and more closed off than she originally was. Won’t let anyone hug her as she fears they will judge her for how much weight she lost.” He leaned in closer. “She’ll be wearing a black pantsuit with no shirt underneath so do your best to behave yourself.” 

“It’s 43 Celsius, what is she doing wearing a pantsuit?” Sana muttered before the answer struck her; to hide the scars. 

“I need to talk to you, now.” Yeri suddenly appeared, wearing her signature smirk and linked her arm through Sana’s and began to walk. 

Sana smiled apologetically before letting Yeri drag her. “You have news?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Yeri answered. “Eagle is due to arrive in less than five minutes. Gahyeon and Seulgi will be arriving with her.” 

“Why are they with her?” Sana asked.

“To make sure nothing happens to her. They’ve been staying with her for the past week to keep an eye on her.” Yeri held the door to the garden open.

Sana frowned. “And who gave them that instruction?” 

“Momo and Irene.” Yeri answered. “They got it from someone else and they didn’t say who but I did try to figure it out.” 

“Did you find out?” Sana asked as she sat on a bench, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool summer evening breeze.

“It’s one of the three; Jiu, Mina or Nayeon.” Yeri answered, remaining standing. 

“That’ll be all Yeri, thank you.” Sana smiled, bowing her head in thanks.

Yeri nodded before checking her phone which was ringing, she smiled. “What are friends and allies for if not to go on secret missions?” before walking off.

* **TEN MINUTES LATER***

Sana wasn’t aware of how much time passed since Yeri left to answer the call but when she heard the footsteps approaching, she guessed it was for an update on the situation. 

“Any news?” She asked, not opening her eyes.

“Have you lost all your manners since we last saw each other?” A soft familiar voice asked, a hint of amusement in her tone. “It’s common knowledge to always be the first person to greet your house guests.” 

Sana leaped off the bench before her eyes even opened and immediately hugged Dahyun, happiness lifted her through the air as if she was a kite. “I can’t believe you’re here!” 

“No ‘hello’? I guess I have the wrong house, I know that my Sana would definitely have greeted me by now.” Dahyun teased as she hugged back. 

_My Sana._

Sana's heart melted. “I missed you.” Sana muttered into Dahyun’s neck, hugging her closer.

Dahyun smiled and then chuckled. “I missed you too, love” and then stepped out of the hug to get a good look at the girl before her. Smiling proudly, Dahyun let out a content sigh. “You look amazing.”    
  


“As do you, Miss Dahyun Bond.” Sana winked, hinting at the fact Dahyun had her now black hair gelled back.

Dahyun rolled her eyes playfully and held out her arm for Sana to take. “Shall we?” 

“We shall.” 

Five minutes passed as they silently strolled through the garden, always keeping within sight of someone but out of earshot. Although they were not kissing, as Sana missed the taste and feeling of their lips together, they were still happy with strolling beside each other in the silence, the only sounds were their breathing and an owl.

“So, you had your _people_ guard me.” Dahyun broke the silence, an amused smile on her lips as she watched Sana panic.

“I-I.” Sana stammered over her words before gently pushing a laughing Dahyun. “That wasn't cool!” 

“You looked so panicked it was cute!” Dahyun laughed harder, her entire face lit up with amusement and joy. “Besides, I was awkward, I had to break the tension somehow!” 

Sana grinned sheepishly. “So, you’re not mad?” 

“Mad? No.” Dahyun answered. “Curious? Yes.” 

“Why are you curious?” Sana asked, a small smile on her lips. 

Dahyun let out a laugh. “You had fourteen people looking out for me like I was in the Witness Protection Program! Fifteen if you include my brother!” 

“I just wanted to make sure you were safe!” Sana held her hands up in defense.

Dahyun’s eyes sparkled as she laughed hysterically, calming down slightly before telling her. “You’re so protective, it’s one of the things I loved about you.”

“Loved?” Sana repeated, her eyes slightly widening. 

Dahyun took a deep breath, gesturing for Sana to sit down before speaking. “Sana, I love you and as far as I’m concerned, I always will...But, I don’t love you in the way you want me to, in the way I used to. It was foolish for us to even attempt to be together when it was so painfully clear that we were never meant to be.” 

“So..you don’t love me anymore?” Sana’s bottom lip quivered and her voice cracked as she strained to hold back tears. 

“Of course I love you.” Dahyun gasped in shock as she got onto her honkers and took Sana’s hands in her own. “I love you so much which is why I’m doing this.” 

“Doing what? Breaking my heart? Again?” Sana spat harshly, looking away and removing Dahyun’s hands from hers.

Dahyun inhaled deeply and closed her eyes before speaking. “We’re not together, Sana-chan and we never will be. The sooner you accept that the sooner we’d be able to hang out without being constantly supervised like we are right now so please stop planning whatever it is you’re planning and just say ‘I do’ when the time comes, okay?” 

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Sana demanded, getting to her feet. “Just last month you begged me to find a way out of this, you begged for my help and whether you accept it or not, I’m not marrying your dumb brother, you are not marrying your abusive boyfriend.” 

“Can’t you just listen to me for once?” Dahyun asked, her eyes watery as she got to her feet

“I have been listening to you, Dahyun-ah! I have listened to you moan, sing, laugh, and speak. I listened to your cry and to your groan of pain. I’ve been listening to you this entire time which is why I’m doing this. I don’t back out of my promises, Dahyun-ah. I never did and I won’t start now so I’m not going to do it even for you.” Sana's voice was cold as if she was speaking to an enemy rather than a lover or friend. 

“You really are a child, aren’t you? You never respected my decisions before so it was silly of me to think you could listen to me now.” Dahyun’s eyes went cold. “You refuse to take accountability for what has happened for the last four months, pushing all of this on me or Jimin’s behavior, well, sorry for the newsflash Sana but you’re more accountable than me and Jimin combined! You were the one who pursued me. You are the one who wanted me to cheat on Jimin!” Dahyun her pointer finger on Sana’s chest, harshly pushing her with everything she said. “I refuse to be the only one who goes down for what happened, Sana, I refuse. I paid for everything we did but you haven’t!” 

“I have paid!” Sana snarled, removing Dahyun’s hands from her swiftly. “I paid with not being able to touch you or kiss you or hug you, why can’t you see that I’m trying to get us back?” 

“I DON’T WANT US BACK!” Dahyun yelled, tears streaming down her face, pushing her hair out of her face as she sobbed. “I paid for what we did in blood, Sana. You got a fucking slap on the wrists and you think you’re in the same amount as pain as me? I can’t fucking breath without feeling the pain of what my dad did.” Dahyun’s voice was shaky with emotion but was clear. 

Sana’s voice was small. “You don’t mean that…” 

“Every time we’re together, I can only feel pain and I hate it so fucking much so when I say I don’t want us back, I fucking mean it.” Dahyun spoke with such bitterness and hate that it made Sana’s heartbreak. “I don’t want us. The only consistent thing you brought me was pain and regret and a few moments of pleasure that always went away…. You’re not good for me, Sana.You are the same as my dad and Jimin, you’re a monster, the only difference is that you’re just much better at hiding it.” 

Sana snapped, anger and sadness coursed through her veins and she harshly pinned Dahyun against a wall, with a steady voice, Sana spoke. “I only wanted you because Jimin had you, and now that I have, I’m thankful you’re getting married to that dickhead. You both deserve each other. Both so desperate to have someone to love them. You were right about one thing, Dahyun-ah, I am like your father and soon-to-be husband, I do have a monster in me only I take what I want. I don’t wait for anyone. I told you that this world needed the self-less and selfish in it, I told you I was the latter, _I_ _take what I want."_

Sana harshly connected their lips, pulling Dahyun's body so close to hers that she could basically hear and feel her heart racing. This would've been perfect but Dahyun was kissing her back so she kissed her harder, thinking Dahyun needed to be coaxed into the kiss but instead Dahyun managed to get out of her hold and slapped her face, effectively snapping Sana out of whatever trance she was in. That's when she realized what damage she'd done. 

"Dahyun, I'm sorry, I-" Sana was approaching her only to be interrupted with another slap, dazing her slightly. 

Dahyun's bottom lip quivered. "You know, out of everyone, I thought you would know I don't like being forced to kiss someone or do anything. Consent is a thing, Sana. But I guess you forgot what it was like to have something meaningful ripped away from you." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sana asked. 

"I know what happened when you were little, Nayeon told me." Dahyun folded her arms. "That she and Mina got there before anything." 

"Dahyun, I'm sorry, I really am." Sana reached out for her but received another slap. 

"Don't ever touch me." Dahyun wiped her eyes and fixed her blazer, she looked at Sana like she was nothing. "I thought you didn't mean what you said earlier because I hurt you, I thought that even though you wouldn't be able to touch me that you would still want be friends with me... I guess I was wrong. The only thing you ever wanted from me was my body, you made that crystal clear." And began to walk away, her entire body was tense as she walked away, ignoring how Sana called out for her. 


	21. Find Someone to be Happy for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is if I'm being honest. Just get tissues I think.

Love can be described in many ways. It can affect people in many ways. It can be beautiful and thrilling and a great experience, but others might not be so lucky. All good and beautiful things eventually turn ugly and evil. The very thing millions have deemed worth fighting for and worth every sacrifice can easily be corrupted, can be poisoned by people claiming it to be "worth it."

Dahyun couldn't feel anything. She felt as if every emotion that she ever encountered in her journey in life was ripped away and left behind a hollow shell in its wake. Dahyun preferred being this way, she grew used to the feeling of numbness and got comfortable with feeling nothing. She had to applaud her father though, he succeeded. He succeeded in removing every emotion that he deemed a weakness. He reduced her to nothing but an empty shell.

“Dahyun? You’re not even listening to me, are you?” Jiu sighed, taking off her glasses and closing her notebook.

Dahyun looked down, a sheepish look on her face. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been sleeping properly, I’m really sorry.”

“You know you’re welcome to stay at mine for as long you need to get some sleep.” Jiu told her, placing her hand over Dahyun’s in a comforting gesture. “I’m sure your dad won’t mind.”

Dahyun smiled sleepily and thankfully. “Thank you so much, I’ll repay you.”

“Dahyun-ah...” Jiu let out a soft sigh, catching the younger one’s attention.

Dahyun hummed in acknowledgement. “Yes?”

“What happened?” Jiu asked quietly, rubbing her thumb over Dahyun’s scarred hand. “When did this happen?”

“A few days ago.” Dahyun timidly answered, clenching her hand into a small fist. “Dad did it because I snapped at Mrs Park because she wanted red roses and I wanted blue roses.”

Jiu tilted her head. “A symbol for longing, unattainable and secret love.”

“I-How did you know?” Dahyun asked.

Jiu’s eyes wandered to a few tables over where Kim Yoohyeon sat studying for an exam. “I know a thing or two about longing, Dahyun. I know all the joy and all the pain that comes from wanting something that you can’t have.”

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Dahyun asked, her eyes still on Yoohyeon who was looking frustrated at something.

Jiu smiled sadly, looking back at Dahyun, her voice “She’s not big on relationships so she tries not to get emotionally involved with anyone.” Jiu’s eyes widened as Dahyun stood and made her way towards Yoohyeon. “Dahyun, what are you doing?”

Dahyun sat down at Yoohyeon’s table and smiled. “Everything okay here?”

“I just- I can’t understand Freudian theory.” Yoohyeon threw her hands up in exasperation and looked sheepishly at Dahyun. “You already did the paper, didn’t you?”

“I did but I had help with my friend, Jiu.” Dahyun nodded to the table where she came from and Yoohyeon followed her eyes, a shy smile tugging on her lips as she watched Jiu push up her glasses and bite the top of her pen as she read through her textbook.

Dahyun watched Yoohyeon as she licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear, shyly looking down and smiled. “Jiu...She’s the captain of the football team, right?”

“Yeah, she’s the captain. She’s also extremely talented, beautiful and strong.” Dahyun smiled. “Not to mention, she’s extremely intelligent.”

Yoohyeon cleared her throat. “You think she’d help me with this essay?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Dahyun suggested, standing up and making her way towards her original seat and sitting down.

Jiu looked up from her textbook. “I hope your wedding goes so wrong next week.”

“You should be thanking me.” Dahyun began to tidy her stuff away, slipping into her blazer.

Jiu frowned. “Where are you going? I’ll come with?”

“I decided to get help elsewhere.” Dahyun answered. “Besides, you need to help someone else” before smiling in acknowledgement of Yoohyeon's shy arrival. “I got to go, you girls have fun. Text me when you’re finished Jiu.” Dahyun blew them a kiss and left, holding back her laugh as she saw Jiu’s cheeks go pink.

Dahyun bumped into Yeri on her way to the bathroom and ended hanging out with her for the rest of the day, seemingly enjoying her time with the younger one before Yeri pulled her into an empty classroom, smiling with her eyes glinting mischievously as the younger sat on her lap, snuggling into her neck.

“What do you need Yeri?” Dahyun asked, chuckling at the younger one’s behaviors. “You only get cuddly with me when you need something.”

“Irene unnie wanted me to bring you here.” Yeri answered quietly, playing with her fingers, something she only did when she was anxious.

Dahyun raised an eyebrow. “Why did Irene-ssi want you to bring me here, Yeri-ah?”

“So, we can discuss what happened at the engagement party.” Irene stood at the door, her face expressionless as she entered, closing the door behind her. Irene pulled out a chair and sat in front Dahyun, patting her lap for her to sit which made Yeri pout.

Reluctantly, Dahyun sat on Irene’s lap and felt her hold her waist as if giving her a security, a safe place. They sat in a silence for a while, Irene and Yeri patiently waiting for Dahyun to speak. Irene hummed lowly.

“Did Sana put you up to this?” Dahyun asked, tucking her legs up, making herself tinier to Irene.

Irene shook her head. “I’m worried about you Dahyun-ah. I know you’ve been stressed and frustrated. I just want you to get everything off your chest...I also want to know why Mr Kim suddenly cancelled the wedding between your brother and Sana.”

“I had to do it, unnie.” Dahyun mumbled, her eyes tearing up. “Sana was going to jeopardize her entire life if she kept trying to do something about Jimin's and mine engagement.”

Irene rocked her back and forth, humming to relax the tense girl, “What did you say?”

“I told her to marry Myung-soo, I needed her to do it.” Dahyun had her face buried in Irene’s neck as she spoke, taking in the jasmine scent that Irene constantly smelled like.

Yeri was about to sit on the table so she could be closer to Irene and Dahyun before locking eyes with Irene who gave her a small nod. Yeri sighed, expressing her discomfort before getting onto her knees so Dahyun would meet her eyes. “You know that Dahyun, you need to talk to Sana. You need to let her know why you did what you did.”

“She hates me. I made sure of that.” Dahyun sniffled, unable to hold in her tears anymore. “Besides, it’s for the best, she’s better off without me.”

“Dahyun, when are you going to stop with this self-derogatory behavior?” Yeri let out a frustrated exhale. “Sana is in love with you, Dahyun and you’re in love with her so stop thinking you aren’t worth it to her because you are. Everyone can see it, everyone except for you.”

“As much as I’m in need to congratulate Yeri with her use of the ‘derogatory’, I have to tell you she’s right.” Irene made Dahyun look at her. “Dahyun, Sana is willing to do anything for you. Yes, she loves you, but she also wants the best and only the best for you, okay?”

“I made my decision, Joohyun unnie so please stop trying to change my mind or help Sana's case because I am so tired.” Dahyun stood up, worming her way out of Irene’s grasp, a broken sob escaping her mouth. "I am so tired of this whole thing so please, I am begging you to stop so please stop." 

“Sana is on her way; she wants to talk to you.” Irene stood up, trying to make her way to the younger girl.

“So, what you’re telling me is that you guys brought me here under false pretenses and got me to open up but the one person who I don’t want to see right now is on her way?” Dahyun’s eyes got colder. “Why can’t any of you understand that I’m fine with the choice that I made? That marrying Jimin is _my_ choice!”

“Because it’s not your choice Dahyun!” Yeri exclaimed. “It’s your dad’s!”

Dahyun snapped. “It is my choice. You guys don’t know anything so stop acting like you do. I’m the one who suggested a marriage alliance in the first place, I’m the one who constantly talked about marriage with Jimin, my father has put so much time and effort and money into this wedding that I need to do it. I made a promise, Yerim! I made a promise and I intend to honor it until my final breath.”

“And was it you that suggested that I marry your brother?” Sana stood in the doorway, her eyes possessing a look of betrayal and hurt that Dahyun never seen before, it made Dahyun’s heart ache.

“No. I didn’t have anything to do with that, that was all my dad and yours.” Dahyun answered, her entire body tense when Sana entered the room, letting the door behind her.

Sana stood arms-length away from Dahyun, shifting awkward on her feet for a few minutes before finally speaking. “Irene unnie and Yeri, you can leave now. Thank you for doing this.”

Yeri opened her mouth to protest but was silenced immediately when Irene held up her hand in a ‘silence’ kind of gesture. “We’ll be outside.” Yeri muttered as Irene led her out of the room.

“You didn’t tell me that it was your idea to marry Jimin.” Sana’s voice was quiet and distant, she spoke to her with uncertainty as if she didn’t truly know the young girl that stood before her. “If you told me, I would’ve never pursued you.”

“As much as you would love to believe that, you know that isn’t true.” Dahyun spoke softly, unable to bring herself to walk away again. Her eyes closed.

Sana let out a shaky breath. “I wanted to apologize…I wanted to say sorry for what I did at the party. That’s why I brought you here...I also wanted to ask why your father suddenly cancelled the engagement between Myung-Soo and I.”

“I already forgave you, Sana.” Dahyun glanced at Sana as she took a seat on nearby desk, her hands folded neatly on her lap. “Even though I never actually was angry at you.”

“You weren’t?”

“I could never be angry at you.” Dahyun told her. “Annoyed, yes. Frustrated, yes, but never angry.”

“Maybe if I listened to you, none of this would’ve happened.” Sana eyes wandered over Dahyun’s seemingly frail body; tears filled her eyes. “You wouldn’t be as broken.”

“I don’t like that word…broken.” Dahyun met Sana’s eyes and gave her a devestated smile. “It gives the illusion that it could be fixed even though it can’t. The pieces are shattered, Sana…They’re too small to be put back together.”

“Even when it’s shattered, you still can make something new.” Sana whispered but Dahyun shook her head, looking at the older girl with such anguish that Sana looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly to keep the tears in but failing. “I refuse to let you feel this way, Dahyun-ah.”

Dahyun moved closer to Sana, using her pointer finger to trace her jawline to her ear before tucking a stray behind her ear and then letting her hand rest on her cheek, allowing her thumb to wipe away the fallen tears.

“Do you know what I love most about you?” Dahyun asked quietly. “I love how no matter how much someone tells you ‘no’, you’ll always do the right thing. You always do what’s best for the people you care most about.”

Sana rested her forehead on the younger ones. “I want you to be mine.”

“I know.”

Sana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before stating. “You’re getting married next week.”

“Yes.”

Sana opened her teary eyes. “There’s no way I can change your mind?”

“…No.”

Sana nodded. “I understand.”

“You’re required to attend, you know.” Dahyun said in a tiny voice.

Sana nodded dejectedly. “I know.”

“And are you?”

Sana was silent.

Dahyun swallowed. “I understand.”

“I just think it’s going to be hard; you know?”

Dahyun nodded, her hand on the necklace Sana bought her. “It’ll be a trialing day for us all, unnie.”

"When we fought at the party, you said something.." Sana played with her hands anxiously, "you said that we were never meant to be... Do you really think that?" 

Dahyun hesitated before confirming meekly. "Yes." 

"Can I ask why?" 

Dahyun sighed heavily. "I can't do this, Sana. I can't." 

***THREE DAYS LATER***

"Why can't you at least tell me what I need to know?" Sana cornered Dahyun in the school bathroom, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "Why don't you think we were meant to be? I need you to answer Dahyun!" 

Dahyun slammed her hand down on the sink before she gestured between them. "Since I moved here, I've caused so much trouble to everyone and when we were dating, well, just look at all the things that happened...In this lifetime, I'm not worth the things that you're willing to give up, I'm not worth the sacrifices that you were willing to make, Sana! We aren't made to be together and you need to accept it because you have no idea how pain that I am in! I'm drowning over here because of you! Because of us!" Dahyun let out a sob, flinching when Sana approached her.

"You know you're so strong, Dahyun-ah. So strong and beautiful and after everything you've been through, you never cease to amaze me...You have such a beautiful heart, watashi no ai." Sana wiped away the tears that fallen from Dahyun's cheeks. "You are worth every risk, you are worth every sacrifice. I love you so much Dahyun." 

Dahyun placed her hand on top of Sana's and leaned into her touch. "If I didn't come here, you wouldn't have been made to accept someone's proposal just because you got involved with me." 

"But I'm not engaged anymore." Sana breathed, a small smile on her lips, trying to comfort her. 

Dahyun let out another heart-wrenching sob, looking down at the ground and hiding her face in her hands, her entire body shaking with the pain that washed over her. "I know." 

"Dahyun-ah..." Sana immediately held her in arms, both falling together. "What did you do?" 

"I did what I had to do..." Dahyun buried her face in Sana's neck as the older girl cradled her, rocking her back and forth. "I did what I did to protect you, amica mea. Everything I have ever did was to try and protect you." 

Sana cupped her face, watching her lips closely. "What can I do to help you, Dahyun? What can I do to help you try and take away whatever you're feeling?" 

"I have failed in so many things in my life and I'm sick of this feeling, Sana. The only sense of joy that I had was seeing you smile and laugh. The only pride that I have is the fact that I keep the ones I love protected and that I keep my promises...I love you, I love you Sana which is why I need you to let me go because if you don't, the pain of not being able to constantly touch you and hold you and call you mine...that pain is going to kill me. That pain is going to crush me...and the only way it's going to stop is if you get up, walk out that door and meet someone new. To be happy with someone else. To get married and have a career of whatever you deem worthy enough for your attention." Dahyun gave a watery smile. "You want to help me Sana? Find someone to be happy for." 


End file.
